As Long As We're Together
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: At the threat of losing their child, Hiccup Haddock, and Natalie Heift runaway together. However, years later when a lethal threat rises, and risks wiping out their Tribes; they must return home and face their past to ensure that their future is safe. HiccupXOC. Rated M for Mature. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**As Long As We're Together**

Pairing; HiccupXNatalie(OC)  
Rating; M for Mature  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything HTTYD related. Everything belongs to its original creator!

 _ **[Author's Note;**_ _Here we go with another story, folks! So, just to clear up any questions about his the dates, days, and what not will be written as follows. I will keep the days of the week as Monday through Sunday. I'll keep the months as January through December, so it'll show as; Tuesday, January 1 and whatever the time of day as using Early Morning(1-4 am), Dawn(5-7 am), Morning(8-11 am), Midday(12 pm), Afternoon(1-4 pm), Dusk(5-7 pm), Late Night(8-11 pm), Midnight(12 am). Any further questions should get directed to PM, please! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it!_ _ **]**_

 _One_

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Thursday, December 22-Dusk)  
(Hysteria Island; Great Hall)**_

"Happy Birthday, Natalie!" the crowd cheered at the newly turned sixteen-year-old girl with black hair and purple eyes walked through the door of the Great Hall on Hysteria Island.

"Oh, my Gods!" the girl, Natalie, gasped while covering her mouth in surprise to see everything. "Thank you, everyone!" she called as she made her way through to greet and thank everyone that came out for her sixteenth birthday party. I stood in the corner that was slightly shadowed while my father talked with others.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, I'm currently sixteen, and turning seventeen in two months. I am the only son of Stoick and Valka Haddock, and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on the Isle of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago. My father is the Chief right now, and my mom was taken by a dragon sixteen years ago when I was a baby; everyone believes dragons ate her after being carried off by one. My dad searched for her but came up with nothing, so he raised me alone. Things were good until I was about eight years old when he started putting me in the forge with Gobber the Belch, his best friend, and the Tribe blacksmith. Not a huge deal; I became Gobber's apprentice at age ten. The guy practically raised me alongside my dad, and I see him as a father figure or crazy uncle at best.

I don't remember my dad being in my life before I was about three or four; Gobber says that's because my father gave me to my aunt, Freda Jorgenson to nurse me after mom was taken. Her husband is my dad's brother, Spitelout Jorgenson, and they took Freda's maiden name for their family name, but Snotlout and Spitelout are of the Haddock bloodline. Anyway, most babies and children are breastfed until they are three or four, and in my mother's absence; I needed to be fed, so I went to my aunt who was nursing her son, my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, born about four months after I had been and my mom got taken when I was about five months old.

Something amazing happened when I was fifteen. I shot down the rarest, fastest, most elusive and dangerous dragon known Vikings, which is what we are. I shot down a Night Fury, but nobody believed me, so I went out to find it myself. This dragon was known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. It took part in a lot of the raids on my island, Berk. So, I was surprised when it let me live when it's highly suggested in our dragon manual that you do not engage this dragon, and that your only hope is to hide and pray it doesn't find you. Did I listen to the advice written by seven generations of Vikings before me? Of course not! So I found the dragon in the woods just of Raven Point, which is about fifteen minutes from my house and the Great Hall. Seeing the Night Fury wrapped up in my bola, weak, and defenseless; I couldn't kill it. I knew that feeling, so I wouldn't kill it. I set it free, and in turn, the dragon let me live.

Now, I never expected that this Night Fury and I would become friends, but it happened. I went against everything a Viking stood for and befriended a dragon; a Night Fury. See, when this dragon was caught in my bola; the landing in the forest ripped off the left tail fin, as I found out when I was roaming the woods a day after letting the dragon go, and found it in the cove, which is below Raven Point. A secluded area of trees, a small pond with fish, caves, rocks, vines; it's quite nice. Anyway, I found the Night Fury there and realized it was trapped and couldn't fly. I observed this dragon and earned its trust with fish. Night Furies are smart; I gave him my trust, and he gave me his; we bonded as friends. This dragon is my best and only friend; I named him Toothless because he has retractable teeth.

I designed a new invention, one that lets Toothless fly again. I built a fake tail fin, and it works. The only problem is that I have to be on Toothless's back and control the fin with a pedal that opens, closes, and changes the position of the fin while flying. It's all connected with a saddle, ropes, pulleys, and cables. I think I did pretty good, and heck; I've kept him hidden all this time without raising any suspicions. Toothless and go flying every night, and no one questions a thing. However, I learned some things with Toothless that I can use with other dragons, to make them playful, docile even. It got me pretty popular in the village, and I escaped my final exam to be named a _true_ Viking by killing a dragon because _mysteriously_ all the dragons escaped the kill ring the night before my test, and so far, no others have been caught. That was entirely my doing, and I didn't get caught.

My success got my dad's attention, though, and he's started keeping me around more. I think he's trying to see if I can handle training to become Chief when I turn eighteen. I don't have much interest in it right now, and at some point; I'd like to show everyone the truth with dragons. But it's not possible at the moment because I know where the dragon's nest is, and the source of the raids. For there to ever be any chance of peace between humans and dragons; this source needs to disappear. Easier said than done; it's a massive dragon that controls smaller ones to do what it says. I call it Red Death. But back to what my dad is doing with me; he's been having me around him. And one of the many things a Chief does attends meetings and important celebrations.

I'm at one right now. Turning sixteen is a big deal for an Heir to a Tribe; it signifies them being a young adult, and of age to start training to take over the Tribe at eighteen. I got a party too; it wasn't that interesting. The party I'm attending is on Hysteria Island for Heiress Natalie Heift, firstborn daughter of Norbert and Ingrid Heift; the Chief and Chieftess of the Hysterics Tribe. Natalie has a little brother too, but he's only twelve. So, right now all the Chieftains and Heirs are present on Hysteria for the party of Natalie turning sixteen. Every Heir had to bring a gift for her, and whichever she liked best would be honored with a dance. Sometimes these things were used for an Heir or Heiress to pick the person they wanted to rule besides, but that was only the case if there was another Heir to take over the Tribe if they left.

I didn't care so much for it, so I chose a gift she likely didn't want or need. I hoped that wasn't the case tonight, but I never knew until it happened sometimes. I never picked a favorite at my party, that and like I said; I didn't care. I've known most of these people all my life. I know every island, Chieftain, Heir, and Tribe currently; as an Heir myself, it's my job to know these things.

"Hey, stranger," I heard a female voice bring me from my thoughts.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Hiccup looked up and found his eyes meeting a set of purple ones; he was looking right at Natalie. "Hey," Hiccup greeted.

"What'cha doing over here by yourself?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"You know me, staying out of the way," Hiccup replied. "Happy birthday,"

"Thanks," Natalie responded. Hiccup got to see Natalie during his sixteenth birthday, or during someone else's. The only other time was once a year at the Chieftain meetings. Heirs were permitted to come if they were twelve or older. Natalie and Hiccup had always been good friends from the time they met; that wasn't to say all of the Heirs weren't friends, but Hiccup and Natalie were closer, sharing the values of not being totally invested in becoming the Tribe leader as soon as possible.

"Enjoying the party? How many handshakes or hugs have you gotten yet?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Too many for comfort," Natalie laughed a little. "But I think I can take one more from you," she added as Hiccup stepped closer and hugged her. "So come on, join me. No hiding in the back," she offered her hand to him. It was her birthday, so Hiccup felt like he couldn't say no. Hiccup took her hand as she brought him more into the party.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Hysteria Island; Great Hall)**_

It had been an interesting night thus far. After greetings, everyone ate dinner and some treats. And now it had come to gifts. Natalie got through everyone else's except for Hiccup's, so far nothing had her interest, or that's what Hiccup thought. Everything Natalie got from male Heirs was necklaces, bracelets. The girls had clothes, headbands. Natalie got a hair clip from her little brother and something from her parents too. However, the last to go was Hiccup, and after seeing everything else; Hiccup knew his probably sucked.

"I think that brings us to you, son," Stoick smiled, a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Natalie turned her head and smiled at Hiccup as he grabbed his gift off the table and brought it to her. "Come, sit with me," Hiccup set the gift in front of her and sat down on the bench as Natalie started opening the gift. "A bow, and quiver of arrows?" she arched a brow.

"I remember what you said last time we saw each other that your original set got broken; the first one you ever got, and it was destroyed and ended up in the ocean, and no one would give you another because they felt it was unbefitting of a lady to have such weapons," Hiccup shrugged.

"I told you that like…I don't know, three years ago," Natalie blinked.

"But we haven't really seen one another except other parties, events, and the annual Chieftain meeting, and it seemed out of character to present it without reason…So I waited until your birthday," Hiccup said. "Yeah, I know. Lame gi-,"

"I LOVE IT!" Natalie screeched happily before she lunged at Hiccup and hugged him tightly. Hiccup blinked a few times, surprised at her reaction. "I love it! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, Hiccup!" Natalie giggled. Hiccup hugged her back, not wanting to be rude.

"I, uh, I'm glad you like it," Hiccup said.

"Gods, it's been so long…I wonder if I can even do it still," Natalie wondered. "And I love that it's purple and black! You remembered my favorite colors too!"

"My memory is not awful. Is anything yours if you don't make it something to represent yourself?" Hiccup asked. "And I'm sure you can still do it; it's not hard, and you don't typically lose a skill you're good at," Hiccup smiled. "Why don't you try it out?"

"It was never a skill, just a hobby that I enjoyed. I tried to practice before, but Heiress duties," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I know the feeling," Hiccup laughed. "Well, it your birthday, so who is going to argue with you today? Go on, try it out," he urged. Natalie got up, holding the bow and getting an arrow.

"Where are you going to shoot it? It's dark outside," Dagur, Heir of Berserker Island, asked. Hiccup knew that he was about twenty, and likely about to take over as Chief of the Berserker Tribe.

"If everyone moves back, she could shoot at the door," Norbert, Natalie's father, said. Everyone moved out back some, giving the Hysteric Heiress some space. Natalie loaded the arrow on the string, took her stance, and tried to find a spot to aim.

"Where's the target?" Natalie wondered.

"Aim for the slit where the doors meet when they close," Hiccup suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Thanks, Hiccup!" Natalie smiled as she found her target and fired the arrow; it hit off to the right, and she frowned. "I guess I need more practice,"

"I think you could have had it if you changed a few things," Hiccup offered.

"Nah, that's a hard mark to make; it's dim lighting in here," Natalie shrugged. "If you think you can prove me wrong, you do it," she handed him the bow. Hiccup took it and grabbed an arrow out of the quiver. Hiccup notched the arrow on the string and drew it back while taking his stance. Hiccup released as the arrow flew through the air and struck the target. Hiccup smiled looking at Natalie now.

"I await your rebuttal, Milady," Hiccup remarked.

"Oh, shut up!" Natalie grumbled as she took her bow back from him. "How'd you do that? I don't remember you being good with weapons,"

"It's been a couple of years," Hiccup stated.

"True, but still! Come on, show me!" Natalie asked.

"Get another arrow," Hiccup told her as she did so. "Alright, take your stance," he instructed. Natalie did so, loading the arrow on the string and pulling back. "Okay, first…Lower this arm a little," Hiccup set his hand on her right arm, bringing it down a little. "Turn your body, letting your left leg and foot lead," Natalie did so. "Use your mouth as an anchor,"

"Excuse me?" Natalie blinked.

"Just do it," Hiccup chuckled. "Trust me,"

"Okay…" Natalie nodded, doing what he said.

"Now…Relax your left hand on the bow," Hiccup informed while Natalie released her super tight grip. "Look at your target, and take aim," he said. Natalie saw the space where the doors met in the middle, she closed one eye and prepared to fire. "Keep both eyes open," he stated. Natalie opened both, still looking at her mark. "Take a deep breath," Natalie did. "And release with the breath you took,"

Natalie fired, and the arrow struck right under Hiccup's. Natalie jumped in surprise, smiling. "I-I did it! I did it!" she cheered.

"See? Sometimes it's all changing a few things that make the difference," Hiccup informed.

"I'll never doubt you again," Natalie giggled. "Your gift is my favorite; I love it. Thank you, Hiccup,"

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied.

"Well, now; we should get back to the party!" Norbert announced.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Late Night)  
(Hysteria; Great Hall)**_

Everyone was having a good time; Natalie and Hiccup stayed close to one another all night, chatting, snacking, and enjoying mead. That was another drink a teenager could have once they had turned sixteen; it was alcohol, but not strong. However, enough of it could get people into interesting situations or acting like idiots. Natalie and Hiccup had a few mugs of it; they were feeling relaxed. Others had gone home, and the adults were almost drunk because they were getting progressively louder.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "I can hardly hear you," he added.

"I said; we should go somewhere else to talk!" Natalie informed louder.

"Oh! Yeah, you're right!" Hiccup nodded. Natalie and Hiccup got up and managed to sneak out of the Great Hall together. "Seems like it's more of a party for them to catch up now," he stated.

"That's why I figured it was cool if we left," Natalie smiled. "Come on; I know where we can go that is quiet and warm," she invited, leading Hiccup away from the hall with her.

 _ **(Hysteria; The Waterfall)**_

Reaching the harbor with the ships, Natalie took Hiccup along the side of the island on a small segment of the beach and behind a waterfall. "Dad keeps our best ships in here that he uses for travel," Natalie explained. "Despite the waterfall, it's quiet here and one of my favorite places to hide out," she added.

"I have a place like this on Berk; it's called the cove, and under Raven Point away from the village," Hiccup said.

"Hey, we all need a getaway," Natalie shrugged as she brought Hiccup behind the ships and into a cave a bit higher up.

"Seems cozy," Hiccup pointed out as he saw some shelves with books, a spot on the floor with pillows and furs.

"Thank you again for the bow and arrows. The best gift of all tonight," Natalie smiled. "I feel like I need to repay you,"

"It was a present, Natalie," Hiccup stated.

"But still…You're the only one who thought of something I would actually like and use. You remembered something I told you years ago, my favorite colors…You…Made it special, and personal for me. That means a lot more than the other stuff I got," Natalie responded as she leaned closer with soft eyes.

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat as Natalie continued getting closer. Hiccup felt his heart pounding in his chest fast as he got closer to her; perhaps it was the alcohol, but at the same time, neither of them wanted to stop. The kiss set both of their bodies on fire as it continued to excel to the point that Natalie wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck, dragging him down onto the bed of furs with her.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Hiccup was on top of Natalie; they were kissing one another feverishly. Hiccup's hands moved up Natalie's slim figure, ending up the shirt by accident and landing on Natalie's breasts. The sixteen-year-old gasped into the kiss, moaning a little. Hiccup continued to move his hands a little, massaging as he went. Natalie pulled off Hiccup's brown fur vest, tossing it aside before yanking his green shirt up and off. Hiccup got Natalie's shirt off next while they continued kissing. Hiccup unhooked Natalie's skirt, pulling it down with her black leggings and underwear; she instantly blushed but didn't stop. Natalie reached her hands down to untie Hiccup's pants, pushing them down with Hiccup's underwear as he got them off the rest of the way.

The two were completely naked now, still kissing and feeling each other's bodies. Hiccup's length was hard as Natalie held onto Hiccup tightly. "I…W-Want…You…" Natalie managed to get out between the kisses. Hiccup pushed Natalie's legs apart and positioned himself at Natalie's entrance; then he pushed inside hard and fast. Natalie screamed out into Hiccup's mouth, whimpering as the pain shot through her body. Hiccup stayed still, continuing to kiss her, but before long she shifted and moaned.

Hiccup fixed his position, staring down at Natalie as he started rocking his hips back and forth slowly. "Mmm…Hiccup…" Natalie held Hiccup's shoulders, looking up at him with soft eyes. Hiccup moaned as well; it felt good. Hiccup and Natalie continued at this for a bit, Hiccup just thrusting in and out of her core hard and fast. Both of them moaned at the amazing feeling, and gave not a care in the world about anything else; it was is everything else faded away and only left them to this moment.

As midnight approached shortly after they began, neither of them could hold back the feeling that crept up. "Nat, I can't…Hold it," Hiccup groaned.

"D-Don't then. N-Neither can…I…" Natalie moaned, holding onto Hiccup tighter now. "Mm…Hiccup, yes! Ah!" she cried out, her walls tightening around Hiccup's length. It sent him over the edge as he gave a final thrust, releasing fast.

"Gods…Natalie!" Hiccup moaned. The two laid there, still and Hiccup collapsing on top of Natalie after his arms gave out. The two panted, breathing heavy, and sharing some kisses as the feeling continued to wash over them in waves.

 **~Lemon End~**

Hiccup eventually pulled out and held Natalie close while pulling the blanket up over their nake figures. Not long after, sleep took both of them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Two_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Friday, December 23-Morning)  
(Hysteria Island; Natalie's Cove)**_

Hiccup slowly woke to the sounds of a waterfall as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus around him. Hiccup noticed he was looking up and seeing rocks. Shifting a little to try and get up, Hiccup found that there was something heavy on his left arm. Hiccup turned his head and saw black hair sprawled out on his arm; it was attached to a girl, and Hiccup knew who she was. Natalie Heift; Heiress of the Hysterics Tribe. Hiccup realized that neither of them was dressed, clothes were tossed carelessly, there were two mugs used for mead, and Hiccup found himself scared and confused.

 _What in the name of Odin happened last night?_ Hiccup thought, trying to stay calm. Hiccup watched as Natalie started to awaken; he attempted to stay relaxed. Natalie wasn't sure of things either as she glanced around and set eyes on Hiccup.

"Morning…" Hiccup greeted.

"What…Happened last night?" Natalie asked.

"I-I don't…Know. Everything fades out after I gave you the bow and arrows…" Hiccup admitted.

"D-Did we…You know…Do _that_ last night?" Natalie inquired.

"I-I think we did…" Hiccup nodded.

"Gods…We had to have been drunk…" Natalie covered her face. "My parents are going to kill me…You first, then me…"

"W-We don't have to tell them," Hiccup said quickly.

"Hiccup, we're Heirs to our Tribes! It's gonna come up when I get checked before marriage!" Natalie snapped. "This is…Against the laws!"

"Natalie…Nat, stop. Listen…There are ways around it…" Hiccup tried to calm her.

"How?" Natalie took a few breaths.

"I'm older than you, and the laws for the upcoming Chief of Berk is that they can choose their bride," Hiccup started.

"You can't marry another Heir or Heiress!" Natalie cut him off.

"I can if there's another Heir to take over the Tribe! I am my father's only Heir, yes…But you, Natalie, have your little brother, Syver, who can ascend the throne and take over Hysteria if you marry me when I become Chief, or about to become it," Hiccup explained.

Natalie blinked. "Y-You would pick me…As your bride?" she asked, shocked.

Hiccup nodded. "I don't like anyone else, or get along with them. I'm not exactly a woman's first choice, but they don't give me a chance either. My only crush has ever been Astrid Hofferson, a girl on my island, but she hates me because I'm better in Dragon Training than she is. But I…I like you, Nat. You at least treat me like an equal, and we get along…"

"You like me…L-Like that, in that way?" Natalie questioned.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "I do, a lot. I could…Entirely see myself spending the rest of my life with you, if…You'll have me when the time comes, of course?"

"But Hiccup…I-I get checked for pureness, and child-bearing capabilities before the marriage happens after contract negotiations…It'll show that I'm not pure anymore…" Natalie stated.

"I can have you get checked by Gothi, the Berk healer and elder. She doesn't talk anyway, and I can bring it up with her that you're not pure because of last night…She won't say anything to anyone, but no what's happened," Hiccup suggested.

"Will she say anything?" Natalie inquired.

"No. Gothi has always been like a grandmother to me, and would make sure things went along fine," Hiccup assured. "Everything…Will be fine, Natalie. I'm going to take over when I turn eighteen probably, so I'll make it known to my dad that I want to marry you, and if he starts the contract; you'll get checked by Gothi before things progress further. As long as…You don't mind being my wife?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we do get along nicely and tend to be a bit closer as friends. You're somewhat cute, smart, inventive…I suppose we'd fine as a married couple," Natalie said softly. "Alright, I guess this can work out…No one, but the Berk elder has to know…And it can be our secret about what happened last night…"

"Exactly. But we should probably get dressed and out of here before someone wonders where we are…" Hiccup suggested quickly.

"HICCUP HADDOCK!" the voice of Stoick the Vast boomed.

"NATALIE HEIFT!" followed Norbert the Nutjob's voice after Stoick.

"Ut-oh…" Natalie and Hiccup panicked, rushing to get their clothes on look presentable to come out of the small cavern, then exit the waterfall.

"What are we supposed to say?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Uh…Um…Oh! Let's say we woke up early and met outside, so I decided to show you around to kill time since no one else was up?" Natalie offered.

"Crazy enough to try," Hiccup nodded as he slipped on his vest and boots, trying to fix his hair a bit. Natalie, thankfully, had a brush and made the both of them look good. "Alright, let's do this," he stated. Natalie and Hiccup quietly left the cavern and made it out of the waterfall to find no one around on the docks to notice them. Natalie and Hiccup smiled, playing it off that they were walking together, side by side and chatting about random things that have happened since the last time they saw one another.

"There you two are!" Ingrid said quickly as Hiccup and Astrid walked into sight.

"Hi, Mom," Natalie greeted.

"Where have you been?" Norbert instantly asked.

"Oh, Hiccup and I woke up early and everyone else was sleeping so we decided to go for a walk and catch up from the last time we saw one another," Natalie smiled.

"Someone claims they saw you leave the hall together last night," Stoick jumped in.

"Yeah, we did. We were tired, Dad," Hiccup informed calmly. "Lot of mead; we decided to leave early. I walked her home,"

"And where did you sleep because you weren't in the stay area," Norbert questioned.

"I…Went to the ship to get something, but realized I left it back home on Berk, and then I ended up falling asleep," Hiccup remarked calmly.

"I see," Stoick nodded.

"Aye. Sorry then. We got scared when we couldn't find either of you," Norbert added in.

"Now, let's all have breakfast, shall we?" Ingrid smiled. Hiccup and Natalie nodded, glad that they hadn't been questioned further and everything turned out alright. Now, to enjoy breakfast, and then the Chieftains and Heirs would be returning to their islands until the next meet for a birthday or event. However, Hiccup and Natalie were sure that the next gathering was the annual Chieftain meeting, which was to be held on Berk this year.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Hysteria Island; The Harbor)**_

The Chieftains were all saying goodbye to one another as Hiccup and Natalie scooted farther away to talk in private before Hiccup's departure back to Berk.

"So, you're gonna mention to your dad about wanting to marry me, and then our dad's will set up the arrangement for us to marry when right before or when you become Chief of Berk?" Natalie asked quietly.

"Yes, I'll also speak with the Tribe Elder too," Hiccup nodded to her. "Maybe even earlier than eighteen. Marriage contracts can be set up between two people sixteen and older. But don't worry, Nat. Everything is going to be okay," he promised.

"Hiccup! Time to go," Stoick called.

"Coming!" Hiccup replied. "I'll see you in a few weeks, alright?"

Natalie nodded. "See you at the meeting," she smiled. The two shared a quick hug before Hiccup snuck a kiss to her cheek, making her blush a little as he rushed off to get on the ship with his father. Hiccup waved as his father's ship pulled away from Hysteria Island.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Monday, February 6-Morning)  
(Berk; The Docks)**_

It had been a long six, almost seven weeks in four days since Hiccup left the Hysteria Harbor and promised Natalie that everything would work out and they would get married without anyone ever finding out that they had sex the night of her sixteenth birthday. Hiccup knew that no one on Berk knew what he'd done, and hoped that things were alright on Natalie's end too. Arriving back to Berk during the Late Night hours, Hiccup scampered to the house to unpack and then sneak into the forest to enjoy some time with Toothless since Hiccup knew his father was busy with updates and Chiefing.

It was time for the annual meeting, and Chieftains with their Heirs had been arriving since sundown yesterday. However, Hiccup had not seen the Hysteric Tribe ship come yet, and Hiccup knew that was only a day sail, maybe two if the weather wasn't awesome. It was now, just after breakfast when Hiccup saw his father heading for the docks because more ships were spotted coming in by the watchtower guards.

"Dad!" Hiccup rushed after him.

"Yes, son?" Stoick stopped to wait for Hiccup. "I'm heading for the docks,"

"I know; I wanted to talk to you," Hiccup insisted. Stoick arched a brow now. "Do you have a minute?"

"I can make a few. What's on your mind?" Stoick said.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not here," Stoick had never seen Hiccup like this, so serious. "Can we go to the house? Or the forge in my side room?" Stoick nodded.

"Spitelout! Greet the incoming guests; I'll be back shortly," Stoick called to his second in command. Spitelout nodded, heading for the docks as Stoick and Hiccup went towards the forge, as it was closer. Getting into the side room, Hiccup closed the door. "Must be serious," Stoick said.

"Kind of, yes," Hiccup replied.

"Go on then," Stoick invited.

"You're starting my Chieftain training when I turn seventeen, right?" Hiccup inquired.

"Yes, I intend to," Stoick responded.

"And the laws of this Tribe say that as the upcoming Chief I have to take a wife and get to pick who?" Hiccup went on.

"Yes, again, son. What's all this about?" Stoick urged.

"And I can pick another Heiress as long as there is a second to their island?" Hiccup pushed.

"Yes, Hiccup," Stoick sighed.

"I'm just making sure I understood what I was told when I became of age to start attending meetings with you, and that you said it again when I turned sixteen last year…" Hiccup muttered.

"Well, you have it right, so why all the confirming?" Stoick questioned.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I know who I want to marry…And was wondering if you could start the marriage contract thing with her dad when he's here for the meeting?"

Stoick's eyes widened. "A lot goes into that Hiccup…" he said. "There's a general discussion, bride prices, drawing up a draft contract, negotiations-,"

"I know, I know…But I'm sure of who I want, and I don't want there to be any others making a go at her…I know that can…Slow things down," Hiccup informed.

"Alright, for starters…Who is this girl?" Stoick looked at his son.

"Natalie Heift…Chief Norbert's daughter from Hysteria Island," Hiccup replied calmly. Stoick said nothing at first, trying to find his words.

"I feel compelled to ask where all this came from. I was certain the only girl you had a thing for Astrid Hofferson, so excuse me for wondering why the sudden change?" Stoick stated.

"We both know Astrid would sooner kill me than marry me. Yeah, I had a small thing for her when I was younger, but I don't stand a chance, and we wouldn't be any kind of happy. More tolerance and resentment; I guess I don't want to deal with that…" Hiccup explained.

"And…With Natalie, you feel it would be a better match?" Stoick arched a brow.

Hiccup nodded. "Natalie and I have more in common, Dad. And we get along great. We're friends that enjoy getting to see one another during events and meetings; we talk a lot, hang out, and closer to each other than the other Heirs. I'm…Sure you noticed that we stuck to each other during her party…?"

"I did notice that…" Stoick rubbed his beard.

"And she's…In agreement with this too!" Hiccup blurted out, shocking Stoick. "We…Got on the subject that morning before everyone woke up. Talking about laws and traditions for our Tribes…I cracked a joke that I felt the same, but at least she and I were close friends and got along while having fun. We laughed, and she mentioned that she wouldn't mind being married to me if she had to pick someone…It just went from there, Dad. I said then why don't we, and she agreed. So…That's why I'm bringing it to you now…"

"This all came up during an early morning conversation?" Stoick asked as Hiccup nodded.

"We…Talked about everything, Dad. I just…I don't know…Connect with Natalie, and we both want this…" Hiccup hoped his father would agree to talk to Norbert.

Stoick stared at his almost seventeen-year-old son before sighing. "Do you like her, Hiccup? Like her outside of friendship?" Hiccup nodded.

"And she likes me…Come on, Dad; I'm never gonna get this again. Finding a girl who has the same manner of thinking, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and all that stuff as myself…I-I don't want to lose this…" Hiccup remarked.

"Do you love her, son?" Stoick pushed.

Hiccup didn't hesitate his reply. "I think I do, Dad…And if I don't love her now…I will because I'm falling hard for her…I can't explain how I feel when I'm with her. It's…Like what you told me you felt for my mom, and you always said that was true love; that she was your one and only, and your heart still belongs to her even now with her gone…"

Stoick couldn't argue with that; his heart did belong to his beloved wife, and no one would ever take her place, which is why Stoick never moved on and remarried. Stoick understood what Hiccup was feeling, and couldn't deny his son that happiness. It wasn't like Hiccup to get deep into how he felt, or get this serious, so Stoick knew it was no joke.

"Alright, Hiccup. I'll speak with Norbert tonight," Stoick agreed as Hiccup's eyes lit up and he lunged forward to hug his father.

"Thanks, Dad!" Hiccup smiled. Stoick hugged Hiccup back chuckling. "H-How long do you think it will take?"

"Why the rush? You're not going to be ready to become Chief for a year, and you have up until a year after you are named Tribe Chief to take a wife, then another year to provide an Heir," Stoick said.

"I know, but…I just wanna get the contract stuff settled, a-and have the wedding as soon as possible," Hiccup stated.

"If I didn't know any better, you want a rush marriage to cover something up…" Stoick said slowly. "Oh, Hiccup…What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Hiccup defended himself.

"Then why the rush…I've only see this a few times, and it's because a man got the woman pregnant, so it became his responsibility to care for the woman and child…" Stoick remarked. "Hiccup…Hiccup, for the love of Odin, please don't tell me she's pregnant?"

"What? Dad! How would that even work? I've been here since the day we left Hysteria. Do you think I'm taking ships out in the middle of the night to sail to Hysteria? Have sex with her and then sail back before sunrise?" Hiccup asked, surprised at his father's assumption. Although Hiccup and Natalie did have sex the night of her party, she wasn't pregnant. Norbert would have hauled ship to get to Berk and demand that Hiccup marry his daughter for getting her pregnant. Or to kill Hiccup.

Stoick sighed. "No…No, son. I know you're not. I'm sorry…It's my job to worry about those kinds of things. I know you're a teenager and…I was one too once, not that I did anything. It's…Against the laws for Heirs or Heiresses to do such things before marriage. Some Tribes call for stopping the pregnancy, others will exile the two involved, and some couples can even be killed. Not to mention the treaties that can be affected…"

"Why such extreme measures?" Hiccup wondered. "Can't the girl and guy just…Get married and have their kid?"

"I didn't write the laws son; they were made long ago, and I guess that's how things are done. I suppose I can agree with some. As Heirs or Heiresses…You're supposed to be left untouched for the sake of this whole marriage contract thing. Just…Follow the rules, Hiccup…And, I won't push it, but if you are in that kind of trouble…I would hope you'd come to me. Having it come out later only makes it worse because our laws are to kill the child, so are Hysteria's…"

"Out of sheer curiosity…What would happen to Natalie and I _if_ such were the case?" Hiccup asked.

"There might be a chance that Norbert and I could work an arrangement for you to marry, depending on the circumstance surrounding how it happened. If not; the baby would be killed, and you two would be banished from each other's islands. No contact, no visits, no marriage…Nothing. Norbert and I would end up breaking our treaty, possible war…" Stoick shuddered at the thought.

"Natalie's brother would have to take over for sure because no one would want Natalie as she's been touched by another man, and the same would be with you. Which makes neither of you eligible to rule your Tribes as you need spouses to make Chieftain requirements. I'd have to take Snotlout as an Heir; you might even end up banished from Berk, Hiccup…" Stoick continued, swallowing hard and almost afraid, which was new for Hiccup to see. Stoick the Vast did not scare easily.

"So please, Hiccup…If anything has happened that you're not telling me…Now is your time tell me. I might be able to protect you both, but you have to tell me the truth so that I can figure something out. These acts can entirely shame your family, calling for death to restore order. I don't want to have to banish or see you killed, son…I already lost your mother; I don't think I can bear to lose you too…Is the reason you're pushing this marriage because Natalie is pregnant or could be?" Stoick asked firmly.

Hiccup shook his head. "Don't worry, Dad. It's nothing like that. I was rushing this because I don't like not being able to see Natalie every day, you know? I know it's only sailing for a day, but I can't exactly leave whenever I want to visit at random with my duties here…I guess I miss her, and things would be nicer and easier if at the end of visits…She didn't have to leave…" Hiccup said.

"Alright. Alright; that I can work with. I'll speak to Norbert tonight about things," Stoick nodded.

"Thanks, Dad. Seriously," Hiccup said.

"No problem, son," Stoick nodded. "Now, let's head to the docks. The rest should be arriving this morning, and we'll do the meeting tomorrow," he added. Hiccup nodded as he and Stoick exited the side room of the forge, and walked down to the docks to greet everyone. Hiccup couldn't wait to see Natalie again and tell her the good news that his dad agreed to start the contract process for them to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Three_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Monday, February 6-Morning)  
(Archipelago; At Sea)**_

Natalie loved her night with Hiccup almost seven weeks ago now. Despite the worry of them being caught; things worked out, and Hiccup had a solution. Hiccup suggested that the two of them get married, and he'd have Gothi say Natalie was pure for their wedding. And then no one would ever know Hiccup and Natalie had done something the night of Natalie's birthday. However, the plan had changed because Natalie was pregnant. No one knew she was, but she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer when everyone was wondering why she was always sick. Natalie refused to see the healer on Hysteria and acted like she was fine through the day. But Natalie needed to talk with Hiccup as soon as she arrived on Berk.

Natalie realized she might be pregnant when she didn't get her bleed week last month, and it didn't come again this month. Natalie was sick, tired, her breasts hurt, and she had to use the bathroom a lot. Nausea on the boat was worse; thankfully it didn't take super long to get from Hysteria to Berk. Natalie stuck to most of the trip down below deck because it wasn't as bad when she was lying down. Norbert was concerned, but Natalie passed it off as seasickness, which she did always get a little of when the seas were rough.

"Natalie, we'll be arriving soon," Norbert stated.

"Okay, Dad," Natalie said. _Gods, I hope Hiccup has a solution for this. I already know the penalty if I'm found out._ Natalie thought with worry. She hadn't been able to get away from her duties long enough to find the herbs that would _take care_ of the pregnancy, and she certainly couldn't go to the Hysteria Healer for them. But in truth, Natalie didn't want to give up the baby she and Hiccup made; they wanted to get married anyway, so what was the big deal? This is why Natalie hoped Hiccup would have an idea for keeping them together and having their child.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Docks)**_

Hiccup had been on the docks since the talk with his father, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Natalie. The other Chieftains and Heirs had come already and were settled. Hiccup was dragged from the docks for lunch but went right back afterward. Stoick decided to leave it be, and check on his son later. It was nearing sundown in a bit, and finally, Hiccup saw the ship sailing towards the island.

"Dad! Dad, Hysteria ship is coming!" Hiccup got up, calling to his father.

"Yes, son, I see that," Stoick chuckled. "Anxious to see the lass, aren't you?" Hiccup nodded to him excitedly. The ship pulled in as Hiccup helped get it secured to the dock, and got the board set as well. Norbert was first to come down, and then Natalie behind him.

"Nat!" Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup!" Natalie smiled wide, instantly hugging Hiccup tightly.

"Gods, I've missed you," Hiccup whispered.

"I've missed you too," Natalie replied, turning her head a bit so no one else would see her speak. "We need to talk about what happened, privately," she said quietly.

"No problem. You want to go settle in first?" Hiccup inquired.

"Yeah. Can we talk after dinner?" Natalie hoped.

"Absolutely," Hiccup agreed as the two pulled apart.

"Hiccup, would you like to take Natalie and Chief Norbert to the house to settle in, since the other Chieftains have been placed already and my house is the only one with extra room?" Stoick asked.

"Sure, Dad. Right this way, Chief Norbert and Natalie," Hiccup smiled.

"I thought you said you only had one room left?" Oswald Bazirk, Chief of Berserker Island, said.

"Do you intend on Natalie and Norbert sharing?" Eret the First, Chief of Swallow Lands, chuckled.

"Oh, I did forget about that…" Stoick said.

"Natalie can take my room, Dad," Hiccup offered. All of the Chieftains looked his way, arching a brow. Even Natalie blushed. "Oh, my Gods! I didn't mean she and I share it! I meant, she can use my room, and I'll sleep on the couch on the main level…" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Yes, that will do fine then," Norbert smiled. Hiccup led Norbert and Natalie to his father's house, which was by the Great Hall and entrance to the woods. Hiccup knew that the Chieftains, and Heirs had been placed with different families, but all near one another. In total, there were sixteen islands in the Archipelago that were inhabited by Viking Tribes.

There was Berk, Meathead, Bog-Burglar, Hysteria, Bashem, Visithug, Uglithug, Swallow Lands, Outcast, Berserker, Murderous, Peaceable, Hunter, Shivering Shores, and Lava-Lout. There were other islands, but those were inhabited by dragons, or greater distances to get to by boat. And there weren't other Tribes, or so that is what was believed. Every Tribe had a Chieftain and at least one Heir; some had two or three; there were even some with four. Stoick Haddock was the Chief of Berk, and Hiccup, the Heir. However, if need be; Snotlout was also considered an Heir too. Mogadon Meatsen is the Chief of Meathead, and his son Thuggory is the Heir. Norbert Heift is the Chief of Hysteria and has Natalie and Syver as Heirs. Bashem has Magnilda Ramirson, and new Heir, Mikkel.

Visithug is run by Magnus Eldur, and his son is Magnor. UG O'Ugerly is the Chief of Uglithug, and his daughter is Tantrum. The Swallow Lands are ruled by Eret Trapp the First, and his Heir is Eret the Second. Outcast is led by Alvin Ogglebert, and his son Oivind. Lava-Lout has Gunnar Falk as its Chief, then Ragna, Oliver, and Olivia for Heirs. Shivering Shores has Erland Vinter and daughter Gala. Berserker has Oswald Bazirk for a leader, and then Dagur and Heather for Heirs. Murderous has Madguts Axall, and Heir Soren, but Madguts also has Signy, his niece as an Heir since her parents were killed and Madguts adopted her.

Hunter Isle has Viggo Grimborn, and his two Heirs, Katja and Brynjar; he also has his niece, Vera, and nephew Agnar, who is Viggo's older brother, Ryker Grimborn's daughter, and son. Cuyler Grayson rules Peaceable Country with his three Heirs; Brenna, Askel, and Sigrid. Bog-Burglar is an all-female Tribe run by Bertha Boggs, and her Heiress, Camicazi. The last island is Quiet Isle, run by Henrik Anderson and his four Heirs; Britta, Lilly, Lukas, and Hagen. Some of the Chieftains have lovers, but others do not. It's not a requirement as long as there are Heirs to take over in place; it usually went to the firstborn unless something changes with the firstborn taking Chiefdom.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Reaching his father's house, Hiccup brought Norbert and Natalie inside. "Right this way," Hiccup brought them upstairs. "This will be your room during your stay, Chief Norbert," Hiccup opened the door to the right of the hallway off of the stairs.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Norbert smiled, heading in to start settling for the time he'd be on Berk.

"And my room is right here," Hiccup took Natalie into his.

"Are you sure you don't mind this?" Natalie asked.

"It's fine, and I'm right downstairs anyway. I have all I need in a closet down there," Hiccup smiled. "Besides, it's only a few days," he shrugged.

"Thank you," Natalie said softly.

"Everything okay?" Hiccup asked.

"It's just…Something we'll talk about later, Hiccup. When I know, we're along, and no one can listen in," Natalie stated.

"Okay. Well, go ahead and settle in," Hiccup smiled, lightly kissing her cheek and then leaving the room to get downstairs and set up his space for the next few days.

Currently, in the house was Alvin, Oivind, Dagur, Oswald; Heather and Camicazi were staying with Astrid because they were all good friends. Also, Mogadon, Thuggory, Soren, and Eret the Second were in the house on top of Stoick, Hiccup, Natalie, and Norbert. Hiccup felt bed that Natalie was the only female rooming in the Haddock household. Viggo, Brynjar, and Madguts were in the Jorgenson house.

Brenna, Cuyler, Ragna, and Gunnar were staying in the Thorston home. Erland, Gala, Magnus, and Magnor were in the Ingerman home. Bertha was also in the Jorgenson household. Eret the First, along with Magnilda, UG, and Tantrum were in the Larsen house. These other homes were for the teenagers who were about Hiccup's age, or very close to. There was Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's old crush; her parents were Calder and Alvina. Then there was the Thorston house, made up of Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston with their parents; Buffnut and Hilde.

The Ingerman home was for Fishlegs, and his parents Sharklegs and Ingrida. Then there was Gustav Larsen, who only lived with his mom; Gustav was about fifteen years old. And in the Jorgenson house was Snotlout, Spitelout, and Freda. All of these homes were in the same general vicinity to the Great Hall, so that's why they were chosen as Host Homes for when the Chieftains came to visit with their Heirs. Although, Stoick was preparing to build a Stay Building like other islands had for big visits like this. It had been Hiccup's idea, and Stoick was considering it once the designs were finished and the materials arrived.

Downstairs, Hiccup had set up his couch with some soft furs, two pillows, and a blanket to be covered by. In the closet, Hiccup made sure he had his usual things, and then he relaxed on the blanket with a heavy sigh. He wondered what Natalie could want to talk about, and worried too. Had she fallen for someone? Or just didn't want to be with him? Did someone know they had sex? Hiccup wasn't sure, but Natalie seemed calm, so maybe Hiccup was freaking out for no reason; he'd have to wait until tonight.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Berk; Thor's Beach)**_

Hiccup was going to take her to the cove, but then remembered he's harboring his Night Fury there, so decided against it. At least for the time being. Instead, Hiccup figured a secluded walk along the beach might be better because it wasn't near anyone who could overhear them talking. Natalie expressed that this was a private conversation they needed to have. Everyone was still in the Great Hall, Natalie's excuse for them to leave unasked as to why was to say she wasn't feeling well and wanted fresh air; as Heir, Hiccup stepped in and offered to go with her.

"Alright, I think we're far enough away," Hiccup said calmly. "So, what did we need to talk about?"

Natalie took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not let her nerves take over. "Hiccup…I-I'm pregnant,"

The words stonewalled Hiccup; he froze mid-step and looked at Natalie with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby, from our night together a few weeks back," Natalie informed softly, looking down.

"A-Are you…Sure?" Hiccup inquired.

"I've missed my cycle twice, Hiccup…I'm positive," Natalie nodded. "Nobody on my island knows. I've passed it off as common sicknesses thus far, and seasickness on the boat ride, but I'm a skinny girl, Hiccup and I'll show soon, probably in another month or two,"

"Oh…Man…" Hiccup tried to stay relaxed, but this was hard to process. The one time they did something, drunk, and Natalie got pregnant?

"What…Are we going to do?" Natalie asked. "The laws on Hysteria would be to kill the child, and I'll be regarded as a shame to my family; Syver would take over…"

"Hey, hey…It's…Alright. The…The plan we had involved him taking Chiefdom anyway," Hiccup reminded.

"But Hiccup, that plan was set just to hide that we did something while drunk. It's not going to make sense to anyone how I'm already pregnant when we get married; it could mess everything up. You could be in trouble too!" Natalie remarked.

"I know…My dad was already on my case…" Hiccup sighed.

"What do you mean?" Natalie wondered.

"I asked him earlier if he would talk to your dad about starting the contract for us; he agreed. I asked how long it might take, and he got on me about why I was rushing things; asking if I were in some kind of trouble. I said I wasn't and he started on the laws of some tribes with pregnancies between Heirs, unmarried. He asked that if that were the situation, with why we wanted to get married, and I said no," Hiccup explained.

"But it is, Hiccup…" Natalie protested.

"I know that now, but I didn't earlier," Hiccup mumbled.

"I-I don't want to lose the baby, Hiccup…We know our fates if anyone finds out," Natalie said.

"I know…They kill the baby, and we're forbidden to see one another on top of other things that could happen…" Hiccup nodded. "But maybe I should talk to my dad,"

"What? Hiccup, no!" Natalie panicked, almost covering her stomach to protect it.

"Wait, just listen for a sec," Hiccup said lightly. "My dad told me earlier that he hoped if I were in some situation like this, I would tell him, and maybe he can protect us, or work something out. Sometimes arrangements can be reached regarding the matter depending on the circumstances around the situation…"

"Well, we…Were drunk that night," Natalie mentioned.

"It's…Worth a shot at least. We won't tell anyone else, just my dad, and see what happens. Everything will be alright; it'll work out," Hiccup said.

"Alright…I'll go wait in your house," Natalie replied. After that, the two headed back towards the village, splitting off near the Great Hall.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Hiccup went into the Great Hall and located his father sitting at a long table with the Chieftains. The Heirs were in different spots, hanging out with each other, or some of the people their age on Berk. Hiccup strolled up to the table, walking behind his father.

"Dad," Hiccup said as Stoick looked back to see him.

"Hi, son. Where's Natalie, how was the walk?" Stoick smiled.

"Uh…Laying down in my bed, I think. Hey, Dad…Can we talk real quick? In private?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Stoick nodded. "Excuse me a moment," he said to the others and walked with Hiccup outside of the Great Hall, and over to Stoick's house.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Once inside the house, Hiccup made sure the door was shut and then he saw Natalie peer down from the top of the stairs. "Alright, what did you want to talk to me about, son?" Stoick inquired.

"Okay…" Hiccup took a breath. "Natalie is pregnant," Stoick stared, saying nothing at first.

"Hiccup, I told you to tell me about this earlier!" Stoick stated finally. "You said she wasn't!"

"Dad, I didn't know earlier!" Hiccup informed quickly.

"Explain," Stoick pushed.

"The night of Natalie's sixteenth birthday…We were drinking, which I know is allowed, but we had a lot. I didn't take her home because she was tired; she took me behind some waterfall in the harbor, and then a cavern high up. We…Slept together. It just happened, Dad. I swear…We didn't even realize it until the next morning…" Hiccup began.

"Keep going," Stoick insisted.

"The next morning, we both panicked about what would happen if anyone knew. So…I suggested we get married, and I'd tell Gothi to tell everyone else she was pure for our wedding. And then no one would ever know we had a drunken night together. And we could live our lives together since we like one another as more than friends," Hiccup went on.

"So there was a reason for the marital contact stuff you asked me this morning," Stoick sighed. "But I asked you if she was pregnant, and you said no, Hiccup,"

"He didn't know, Chief Stoick…" Natalie came down the stairs slowly now, nervously. "I-I just told him tonight,"

"And you're certain that you are, lass?" Stoick inquired.

Natalie nodded. "I've…Missed two cycles, sir. I've been tired, sick, moody, my breasts hurt, I have to relieve myself a lot…"

"Does anyone on your island know?" Stoick questioned.

"No, Chief Stoick. My mother handled all my teachings regarding these matters. I was taught the signs for being with child…Missing your cycle is the main one. I missed last month's, and this one…" Natalie replied gently.

"So you're around two months then?" Stoick looked at her.

"Yes, sir," Natalie responded. "I-I still want to marry Hiccup, raise our child together…But I know the laws. Hiccup…Said you two talked about this, and that he should tell you if such were the case…Saying you might be able to help arrange something where they don't kill our baby, and then all the other things happen…"

Stoick sat down, rubbing his forehead a bit and sighing. "It's possible, but I'd have to tell your father, and we both know how Norbert the Nutjob is," he said as Natalie nodded, understanding. "The circumstances wouldn't be viewed as an accident over drinking mead because both of you should have stayed in the Great Hall instead of sneaking off where no one could watch you and stop something from happening…"

"And?" Hiccup asked, knowing there was more.

"And rushing a marriage wouldn't work because she'll be farther along by the time it happens. Everyone would wonder how she has a healthy baby months after marrying you. You, Hiccup, were a tiny baby being born two months early. Natalie's child would be bigger at birth, and people would take notice that it's larger than an early birth should be. People could question if she was truly pure, or already pregnant, then the wonders if it's your baby…It could cause a lot of issues," Stoick explained.

"What do we do?...I don't want to lose the baby, or not be able to see Hiccup again…" Natalie frowned.

"I feel the same," Hiccup added.

Stoick thought about things before looking at both of them with a serious look in his green eyes. "You both want to stay together and have your family?"

"Yes," Natalie and Hiccup replied together.

Stoick took a deep breath, not liking this idea, but it was the only way to keep them safe. "Then there's only one way to make that happen; you have to leave,"

Hiccup and Natalie stared with wide eyes. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"You both have to leave. Run away together, find a place to call your own, have your baby, be a family. And I suggest you do it tonight," Stoick said. "This is the only way,"


	4. Chapter 4

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Four_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Monday, February 6-Night)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

The room was silent as Natalie and Hiccup were stunned by Stoick's suggested. At first, it seemed nothing could be done about their predicament, but Stoick suggested something that the two teens never expected. Runaway.

"Dad…You want me to leave? You said earlier that-," Hiccup began.

"I said I didn't want to have to banish you, Hiccup," Stoick repeated. "I don't want you to leave, as I said; I already lost your mother. But…There is too much uncertainty in this situation right now to take chances. If you stay, and this pregnancy along with what you two did two months ago comes out; I don't want to imagine what will unfold," he added.

"I know I'd be forced to _take care_ of the baby with certain herbs…And bring shame to my family, my brother will lead the Tribe…" Natalie looked down.

"Not only that; the peace treaties would break between Berk and Hysteria. You and Hiccup would be forbidden from seeing one another, and if he ever showed up on Hysteria; your father would be in his rights to kill him. Likewise, if you tried to come here; I'd have to do the same to you," Stoick stated. "This is the only way to protect both of you; runaway,"

"Dad…What can we run away with? We have nothing to survive or build with…" Hiccup informed.

"I'll get what you need to get started with. And I'll provide you with a boat. You can leave tonight after everyone goes to sleep, and I'll only tell those I trust what's going on, so that when there's panic the next morning…Nothing comes out about you two were seen leaving on a ship together," Stoick said. "I can get you some supplies to get you through for a bit,"

"Will we…Ever be able to come back?" Natalie hoped.

"Possibly. I'll work on things, acting like a concerned parent who wants to search for you both. Bringing up that maybe you two felt you had to run away or something. I don't know right now, but I'll work on it while you're gone," Stoick mentioned.

"How will we know when it's safe?" Hiccup asked.

"There's no way for us to communicate," Stoick sighed.

"There…Might be one way, Dad, and I hope you won't kill me for it…" Hiccup stated, surprising Natalie and Stoick.

"You already slept with Natalie and got her pregnant, son. I'm not sure what else could be worse than that as I have to help you two run away to keep you alive," Stoick remarked.

"How about me training a dragon and being able to ride on it's back?" Hiccup said.

"What?" Natalie and Stoick questioned.

"Dad, do you remember when I was fifteen, during that raid where I said I shot down a Night Fury. It happened, and I've been…Okay, I am keeping him on Berk, in the cove below Raven Point. I…Trained him, and can fly on his back," Hiccup confessed. Natalie and Stoick stared. "They…Don't hate humans, Dad. I don't know why they raid, but I'm trying to figure it out with the Night Fury's help…We're allies, friends even," he continued.

"This Night Fury didn't try to kill you?" Natalie inquired.

Hiccup shook his head. "No…He's…Docile, friendly…I can introduce both of you to him. But Dad…With Toothless, that's what I named him; I can fly into Berk at night and check in with you. Or…Maybe send letters back and forth?"

"You can train a dragon to do this?" Stoick said.

"I can…Toothless is how I got good in dragon training, Dad. Just…Let me show you him so that you can see it for yourself…?" Hiccup offered. "I'm living proof that they don't just attack without reason…"

"Alright, show us," Stoick responded. Hiccup got up, as did Stoick and Natalie. Hiccup led them out of the house and into the woods.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

Hiccup knew it was a daring move to mention that he was harboring a dragon on Berk, but if they were running away, what did it matter? And his father wasn't flipping out, so Hiccup figured he might as well try. Arriving at the cove, Hiccup made his way in first, telling his dad and Natalie to stay behind him.

"Where is the Night Fury?" Natalie asked.

"Probably hiding, and awaiting the night flight," Hiccup shrugged.

"Night flight?" Stoick inquired.

"I, uh, sneak out of the house at night and fo flying with Toothless. He…Can't fly without me, Dad. I know how confusing that sounds, so just…Watch," Hiccup said. "Toothless!" from within a cave, a black Night Fury emerged excitedly, jumping around to see Hiccup. "Hi, Hi, bud…I know…Easy. Calm down…" Hiccup smiled, petting Toothless. "I've got people for you to meet," he added. Toothless sat back on his hind legs, relaxing and looking at the two figures with Hiccup.

"It's okay, you can come closer," Hiccup told Stoick and Natalie. "Toothless, this is my dad and Natalie. Guys…This is Toothless, the Night Fury. And I named him Toothless because he has retractable teeth,"

"Nice to, uh, meet you, dragon," Stoick said.

"It's incredible, Hiccup. How did you do this?" Natalie wondered.

"I…Shot him down when I was fifteen with one of my inventions; the Mangler, which was my bola launcher. Anyway…Toothless got caught in it and fell around here. The landing ripped off his tail fin. I found him later during the morning and set him free because it didn't feel right that was defenseless and injured. I let him go, and I guess he let me live. We just ended up bonding, becoming friends. This saddle and rig on him, I built. Without me controlling this pedal, which open and moves the left tail; he can't fly…" Hiccup explained.

"Normally, I'd be furious at something like this. It's also grounds to be exiled or killed, son…But since we're already facing that threat with the pregnancy…I guess we're in the same spot as before. You have to leave the island, Hiccup. At least for a while until I get the others to come around. Natalie and the pregnancy are between myself and Norbert…But the dragons thing is between everyone. I doubt they'll come around without proof, and with the raids still going; they won't listen to anything I say," Stoick sighed.

"It's alright, Dad; I understand. I wanted to show you all this because I know how we can get messages to one another," Hiccup smiled, whistling as a green Terrible Terror came over. "This is Sharpshot; I can train him to go back and forth for us. He knows Berk because he's here. Once Nat and I get settled somewhere; he can carry messages, deliver them during raids, or get into your house and leave it somewhere," Hiccup stated.

"I'll trust your word on that and let you handle it. For now…Hiccup; I want you to pack your things, and you as well, Natalie. Everything you have, and I'll take care of the rest. At midnight; I want you both to meet me on the docks. I'll have it ready for you to take. You know the tunnels from here to the docks, right?" Stoick asked.

"I do," Hiccup nodded.

"Once I lead everyone off the docks…Get Toothless, and put him below deck until you're out of sight of Berk," Stoick informed.

"I will," Hiccup replied.

"Alright, let's get going. We don't want to alert anyone that something is up," Stoick stated.

"Go on and hide, Toothless. No flight tonight; we're, uh…Gonna be finding a new place to live for a bit. I'll grab you tonight; I promise," Hiccup said, rubbing under the Night Fury's chin; Toothless warbled softly, purring, and rubbing against Hiccup's cheek. Toothless ran off to hide as Hiccup, Stoick, and Natalie returned to the village.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Tuesday, February 7-Midnight)  
(Berk; The Docks)**_

Stoick had stayed out, but he typically did as Chief. Stoick would usually get to bed after midnight, but tonight had a reason for the lateness. Stoick had to get his son and the mother of his child off the island before anyone found out what happened. It was all Stoick could do to protect Hiccup, Natalie, and their unborn child. On the walk back to the village after meeting Toothless, Hiccup spoke with Stoick about feeling that there may be a reason dragon are raiding; that he and Toothless were trying to figure things out. Hiccup promised to deliver updates about the situation as it progressed.

At the moment, Hiccup and Natalie were sneaking outside of Stoick's house with their bags. Hiccup took Natalie's for her as they made their way to the docks in silence. As promised, Stoick was there on a hidden dock, usually where boat repairs were made.

"We're here, Dad," Hiccup informed.

"Anyone see you?" Stoick inquired.

"No; everyone was fast asleep," Natalie confirmed.

"Well, I've got everything ready here. It's a smaller boat so that you can manage it by yourselves, and I made sure it was entirely looked over with required repairs. I'm sending you with some building materials and tools, courtesy of Gobber. Blankets, pillows, furs, food, and seeds to plant when you get where you're going. There's some pre-cut firewood, cups, utensils, paper, pencils…I tried to think of everything, son. The food will last ya a good two weeks," Stoick informed. "There are weapons, some herbs, spices too,"

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup said.

"We appreciate this, Chief Stoick…" Natalie said gently.

"You two find a place to call your own. Be happy, raise your family. I'll do what I can from here to make it safe to return, but if I can't…I want you two to live a good, secure, safe life together. That's all I can ask for," Stoick stated. "And I want to know where you end up. Draw me a map, something…"

"I will, and you'll get it from Sharpshot. I've trained him to sneak into your house and go right to your bedroom. He'll drop a rolled up letter on your bed. When you want to send something back, attach it to his leg and tell him to take it to Hiccup. He'll bring it to wherever we are; I'll send the first letter when we set down," Hiccup informed.

"Got it," Stoick nodded.

"And just give him some fish and water," Hiccup added.

"We'll take care of things, lad," Gobber walked up.

"I told him; he wanted to say goodbye," Stoick mentioned.

"We'll get this straightened out. Don't you worry," Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair. "And here…Because I know you'll build one eventually…" he handed Hiccup a sack of things. "Extra set of forge tools,"

"Thanks, Gobber," Hiccup replied.

"If you need anything while you're on your own, send word back here. I'll find a way to get it to you," Stoick remarked.

"Will do," Hiccup said. "I guess we should get going," there was some silence between the four standing there, and the two or three dock workers. "I'm…Going to miss you, Dad,"

"I'll miss you too, son. But everything will be alright; I'm sure we can work something out. Sometimes the love from a parent to their child outweighs everything else. That's why I'm sending you off; I love you too much to have to watch you be killed or banished. I'd rather send you away, knowing you're safe and that I made sure you had everything you need," Stoick said. Hiccup and Stoick hugged tightly. "I love you, son,"

"I love you too, Dad," Hiccup replied. Hiccup stepped back to hug Gobber, and then Natalie said goodbye to both males as well before they boarded the ship.

"Take care of one another," Gobber stated.

"We will," Natalie nodded.

"Head Northeast; there aren't any islands with Tribes that way," Gobber mentioned.

"Understood," Hiccup replied.

"Be safe, son," Stoick said quietly, trying not to be emotional.

"I promise we will, Dad," Hiccup said. The last lines were untied, and the board brought onto the ship. Stoick, Gobber, and the few dock workers watched as the ship headed Northeast. Hiccup faced Natalie now, "Are you alright?"

"I am. I don't do great on boats with being pregnant…So, I hope we find something soon," Natalie informed.

"We will," Hiccup nodded as he pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. "Everything will be alright,"

"I believe you," Natalie smiled. The ship went out of sight, and it pulled around to the back of the island where Toothless hurried down from the cove through the tunnels once Hiccup whistled for him. Toothless got on board, and then Hiccup got them back on track for Northeast. Thankfully, the sea was calm, and there was a good wind for sailing. "I guess this is it; we're on our own,"

"We'll be fine between you, me, and Toothless," Hiccup smiled. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll navigate us until morning,"

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked.

"Go on. You need your rest; I'll be okay. We'll see where we are in the morning, well, more morning than now," Hiccup said.

"Okay. Night Hiccup," Natalie kissed his cheek.

"Night, Nat," Hiccup stated, focusing on his tasks to keep things moving along and wanting to put a lot of distance between them and Berk before there would surely be a search for them as soon as Norbert realized Natalie was gone.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Morning)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Stoick knew he had to do something to play it off that Hiccup was missing; then when everyone gathered, Norbert would see Natalie gone too. Stoick hoped it would work, and Gobber would be helping. The others who saw the departure earlier were sworn to secrecy. Waking early as always, Stoick began shuffling around. As he expected, those who were staying with Stoick began to wake up and wonder what was going on.

"Something you've lost, Stoick?" Mogadon inquired.

"Yeah, my son…" Stoick replied.

"Your… _Son?_ " Dagur blinked a few times.

"He's supposed to be sleeping downstairs on the couch, and he's not. I checked the forge, and his usual places, but nothing," Stoick said. Gobber burst in.

"Stoick; I checked through the forge at least three times; he's not there. Also…A lot of his stuff is missing. Apron, tools, notebooks, drawings…" Gobber informed quickly. "Any luck here?"

"No, nothing," Stoick sighed. "It's starting to worry me; it's not like Hiccup to vanish,"

"Have ya tried yelling for him?" Gobber asked.

"No, it's still early…But most should be up. Has he said anything to you, Gobber? About wanting to get away, anything?" Stoick tried.

"He ain't say nothing to me, Stoick," Gobber shook his head. "Did ya try his room?"

"He wouldn't be in there; Hiccup gave his room to my daughter for our stay here," Norbert insisted.

"But they like to chat at early hours of the morning, Norbert," Stoick said. "And they're quite fond of one another,"

"I didn't know this," Norbert said.

"Hiccup told me about it; that he likes Natalie, and she returned the feelings," Stoick mentioned. "If I hadn't been so busy last night, I was going to discuss a marital contract for them with you,"

"A marital contract between Natalie and Hiccup?" Norbert inquired, surprised.

"Hiccup asked if I would; he likes her a lot, claims to be falling in love," Stoick mentioned. This was all part of his plan to make Norbert see that perhaps the happiness of the kids means more than what they did before marriage. "He said Natalie and him wanted to get married,"

"Might explain why Natalie was anxious for the departure and wanting to get here soon; they do seem to get along well, and always close by one another," Norbert nodded, agreeing. "I suppose I wouldn't mind them being married; I have Syver to take over Hysteria," he added.

"So if they like one another; there's a chance they could be in the room chatting?" Gobber suggested; this was to bring it up that Natalie was missing too.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called. No answer.

"Natalie!" Norbert tried. Nothing again. Stoick and Norbert went upstairs, and to Hiccup's room, Stoick knocked.

"Hiccup? Natalie?" Stoick asked.

"You two aren't in trouble for being in the same room, just come out. Stoick's been worried about where Hiccup has been," Norbert offered, assuming that the two teenagers felt they might be in trouble. Still, there was nothing. Stoick finally opened the door and looked around; it was empty. Norbert came in next, finding the room with nothing in it except the basics, even Natalie's things were gone.

"Alright, let's not panic now. Perhaps they are walking the village, or around the island somewhere," Stoick suggested. Norbert nodded as they left and went downstairs. Getting outside finally, the search began for Hiccup and Natalie. Everyone became involved, checking all over the island, but Natalie and Hiccup never turned up or responded to calls for them.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

It had been just half a day, but it was confirmed that Hiccup and Natalie were nowhere to be found. Norbert was pissed, and Stoick was acting concerned, but not mad as he already knew the truth. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall to discuss things, even though it was between Stoick and Norbert as it involved their kids.

"Stoick, this is unacceptable! Where is my daughter?!" Norbert demanded.

"Do you think I know? I'm in the same position with Hiccup missing, Norbert," Stoick retorted, though; it was a lie. Spitelout came through the door, standing before Stoick. "Report?"

"Items are missing from the supply shed; food is missing from the stock, some weapons are unaccounted for and missing, also…The latest is that there is a small boat missing from the docks. A boat that could be operated by one person, but still hold quite a few things as it had storage below deck," Spitelout informed.

"If I didn't know any better, Stoick…I'd say that perhaps Natalie and Hiccup might have left late last night with a ship, and supplies to survive off of," Gobber said.

"Why would they leave the island together!" Norbert snapped.

"How should I know, Norbert?" Stoick asked now. "Let's ask them, but wait; we can't because they aren't here!" he remarked. "Now…I'm not sure what is going on, or why they left. It was decided upon by them to do so. Hiccup wouldn't have been able to grab all those items by himself without someone noticing him. Natalie might have helped, and they worked together to get off the island together for whatever reason they have,"

"Your son kidnapped her!" Norbert glared.

"He would do no such thing!" Stoick narrowed his eyes. "And even if he tried, do you believe your warrior-like daughter would let him? No, she would have beaten him into the ground if he tried to grab her," he stated as Norbert sat back, huffing, but knowing it was true. Natalie was a fighter, despite not being trained to be a warrior; she knew how to defend herself.

"I saw we man the boats and go look for them," Alvin offered.

"I'm sure they couldn't have gone far because we saw Hiccup and Natalie before midnight when both of them returned to the house to get some sleep," Oswald mentioned.

"But what direction would they have gone in?" Magnor asked.

"We'll just search in several directions, as far as the Archipelago boundary," Stoick said. "I'm certain they wouldn't have gone farther than that. And perhaps the other Tribes spotted them sailing, so we'll look around and see what we get. If nothing, we'll return here and discuss another course of action,"

"Fine," Norbert mumbled. "We'll leave a daybreak tomorrow," he said. With thing decided on, Stoick now had to hope that Hiccup and Natalie got far enough away and went outside the Archipelago. If they got found; it was all over. If they managed to get outside of the boundary; the teenagers were safe, and then Stoick could work on phase two of the plan, which was getting Norbert to understand that maybe Hiccup and Natalie left for a reason to hide something. It was the only card Stoick had, but the faster he did all this; the faster he could hopefully make it so the kids could return safely.


	5. Chapter 5

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Five_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Friday, February 10-Dusk)  
(Beyond The Archipelago; At Sea)**_

While Natalie had slept, Hiccup got the brilliant idea to attack some ropes to Toothless, and then Hiccup would ride on Toothless's back while his friend towed the ship behind them to move it along faster. When Natalie woke up, Hiccup had Toothless set down on the ship, so that he could help Natalie deal with her morning/sea sickness. Thankfully, because Toothless had pulled the ship through the night; they made it outside of the Archipelago after two days, and were still sailing smoothly in the new waters beyond the boundary of the Archipelago. Hiccup had Toothless roast them up some fish for breakfast and lunch. Not much else could be cooked on the ship without risking it catching on fire.

"We're going to have to stop somewhere, for a little bit, Hiccup…I need to get off the ship so that some nausea passes," Natalie said miserably as they were on day three now.

"I know; I'm trying, Nat. But there's nothing around…" Hiccup frowned. "We're still heading Northeast; we should hit land soon enough, and we can stop for the night," he added while staying on his position to steer the ship and monitor the compass to make sure they stayed on track. Hiccup was also making a map from Berk to wherever they ended up for his father to find them. Natalie groaned, holding a bucket in her lap and whimpering. Hiccup knew he had to do something to get them on land soon. "Can you steer the ship to stay on course for a few moments?"

"I could manage, why?" Natalie asked.

"I'm gonna take Toothless up and fly ahead to find something," Hiccup stated as Natalie came over to take over the stick that steered the ship. Hiccup went over to Toothless and got on his back, opening the tail. "I'll be right back, I promise,"

"Okay, Hic," Natalie nodded.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup rubbed his neck. Toothless darted into the sky and began looking around. Toothless flew upward as Hiccup looked around. "Looks like we got some dead ahead, Toothless. Let's go check it out," Toothless went forward as Hiccup scoped things out; it looked like things would be alright for them to stop for the night. Hiccup could do a more in-depth search tomorrow. Maybe this could be a possible new island for them? For now, it would be alright to rest on. "Let's get back, pal," Toothless turned around and headed back for the ship.

"Anything?" Natalie inquired.

"Yeah, there's something up ahead. We should be there just before dark if we keep going straight," Hiccup informed. "We can set up camp, make a fire, have dinner, and get some sleep,"

"What about tomorrow? Are we heading out to sail again?" Natalie wondered.

"From what I saw while on Toothless's back; this island we're going to might be a good place to settle down. It's big, outside the boundary, plenty of forests, beaches, mountains, caves, water sources…But that was a sky view. I thought tomorrow; perhaps I can do a better look with Toothless. You can…Ride him with me, and we can decide together if it might be a good place to live?" Hiccup suggested.

"That sounds kind of nice," Natalie smiled a bit. "You think it might work for us?"

"Seems like we stand a good chance, and if not; we keep searching. But I promise we'll find something and get settled before our child is born," Hiccup smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I believe you," Natalie blushed a little. "You think your dad will be able to fix stuff back home?"

"It might take some time, but yeah; I think he will handle things. Until then, we have each other, and Toothless," Hiccup said. "We'll be alright on our own. Anything we need that isn't on an island, I can go fly to get to," he added.

Natalie nodded, smiling a little. "I trust in that,"

 **. . .**

 _ **(Unnamed Island)**_

"Well…Here we are," Hiccup said after the ship pulled up to what seemed to be a good spot. It was almost night time anyway, and tomorrow they could find a better place to store the ship. But perhaps it didn't matter because Hiccup knew that none of the Vikings would go beyond the Archipelago boundary, so they had nothing to worry about with those people. Right in front of the island was a collection of rock formations and sea stacks; there was a small alcove to pull the ship into and have it be hidden from plain sight unless someone sailed inside the space.

"Seems homey," Natalie pointed out. "It could work," she added.

"We'll do a better assessment tomorrow. For now, it will work so we can get off the ship and rest for a bit. We have been at sea for three days," Hiccup stated.

"I agree," Natalie replied as Hiccup helped her down the wooden ramp and onto the beach-like area. "Are we camping here tonight, in this spot?" she wondered.

"Might as well. We're hidden from sight, and it doesn't look like anyone, but dragons live here. No sign of housing or people," Hiccup mentioned.

"That's good, and…It'll be okay with other dragons, right? We won't be attacked?" Natalie hoped.

"We shouldn't be. Dragons don't seem to be hostile if we show them that we aren't," Hiccup mentioned. "That's how I did things with Toothless, at least. I offered him a fish, and tossed my dagger away from me; he was entirely calm. I showed Toothless I trust him, and he trusted me; then we just bonded as friends. Mutual trust and understanding, I guess," he smiled as Toothless purred contently.

"Maybe we can find me a dragon?" Natalie chuckled.

"Probably could. For now, let's focus on one thing at a time. The first to handle is building a camp for the night, so we can eat and get some much-needed sleep," Hiccup smiled. "You want to take care of the tent? I'll do firewood?"

"Alright," Natalie nodded.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Unnamed Island)**_

By the time darkness fell across the sky; Natalie and Hiccup had their camp set up. There was one tent for them to share, which neither minded after discussing the sleeping arrangement. Hiccup built a small ring of rock to contain the fire and got one going. The two teenagers had fresh chicken, corn on the cob, and baked potatoes for dinner. Hiccup found the chicken roaming, decided that they would have it for dinner since the only thing Stoick could pack for them was fruits, vegetables, bread, butter, corn; all dry items that didn't need to be eaten right away. Stoick likely assumed Hiccup or Natalie would hunt for meats.

Natalie took care of the tent and laying down the furs to sleep on while Hiccup got the firewood and food for the dinner off the ship. The two were relaxing by the fire now after washing their plates, cups, and utensils; then set them back in their crate. Natalie was yawning and exhausted, so was Hiccup; it had been a long three days, and might have taken longer if they only sailed. However, there were times Toothless pulled the ship along with a good breeze in the sails, so that made things move faster.

"Did you mark where we are on the map?" Natalie wondered.

"I did earlier," Hiccup nodded.

"What's the distance between Berk and here?" Natalie inquired.

"Well, we had Toothless pulling the ship a lot…It only took us three days. By just dragon, I'm sure it's shorter, as in maybe a day. But sailing straight through with no dragon help…Probably a week, six to seven days. And that's provided the wind is cooperative," Hiccup shrugged. "You should get some sleep,"

"What about you?" Natalie inquired.

"I'll come after a quick flight and patrol with Toothless. I want to make sure things are safe while we sleep," Hiccup informed.

"Alright. See you in the tent then," Natalie smiled lightly. Hiccup and Natalie shared a kiss before Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back before Toothless darted into the sky. Natalie went and relieved herself behind a bush, and then crawled into the tent to lay down and get some rest. Tomorrow would be a long day, but Natalie hoped this island they ended up on would be a good place to make a living and have their family.

Sometime later, Hiccup landed with Toothless after securing the area and knowing they'd be alright for one night. Hiccup went to the bathroom, and then he joined Natalie in the tent. Toothless stayed outside, guarding, but resting too. Natalie woke up a bit and mumbled some.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Hiccup said.

"It's okay. I'm…A little cold anyway," Natalie stated.

"Well, our body heat should keep us warm. Come on over, Nat," Hiccup offered with his arms ready. Natalie scooted in as Hiccup held her, and pulled the blankets to cover them both. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy checking this island, and if it doesn't work, continuing our search,"

"Sounds good," Natalie yawned, snuggling up to Hiccup.

"So I've been…Meaning to ask, since we're on our own here and distance isn't a problem…" Hiccup started.

"What is it?" Natalie smiled, glancing up at Hiccup.

"Well…We're kind of together for a while, and even before the baby thing happened; we were going to get married to hide our secret of sleeping together. I thought maybe we could be together, as a couple…?" Hiccup asked as Natalie blinked a little.

"You mean us as…Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Natalie inquired. Hiccup nodded, a bit bashful.

"I've liked you for a while, Nat. I wanted to be with you before, but the distance thing. And then we slept together and were going to get married. But now that we're away from all the rushing, I guess…What do you say we take our time before we get to marriage? Would you be my girlfriend, Natalie?" Hiccup asked, looking into her purple eyes.

Natalie gave it only a moment's thought. Why shouldn't they be together? Who could stop them right now? They were runaways until Stoick cleared things up with Norbert. And Natalie did like Hiccup, plus the fact she was carrying his baby. And they were going to rush into marriage to hide their sleeping together. What was the harm in being a couple; it would be just them for a while, probably a year at least.

Finally, she smiled. "I will, Hiccup," the two leaned in and kissed deeply. "Alright, now it's time to sleep," she added. Hiccup nodded in agreement as they cuddled close.

"Night, Toothless," Hiccup called. There was a warbled reply from the Night Fury outside the tent. Natalie and Hiccup both drifted off to sleep comfortably, and happy.

 **. . .**

 **(Saturday, February 11-Morning)  
(Unnamed Island)**

The night went easy for Hiccup and Natalie, but the earlier hours did not as Natalie got sick; it was to be expected as she was pregnant. It lasted a little bit until the sun had come up, and Hiccup helped by rubbing her back, getting her water, and then managing to whip something up from one of Gothi's medicinal books to quell nausea. With Natalie feeling better now, the teenagers were ready to start their first day of island searching for a place to build their home. Both were hoping that the one they were on would be alright and cut out the need to sail again.

Hiccup and Natalie had just finished breakfast; fish and eggs, nothing fancy, but it worked to get the day started. "Alright, where should we start?" Natalie asked once Hiccup, and she had cleaned up from breakfast.

"Well, I think the best way to get a good view would be from the sky on Toothless, and then we can get in closer to check things more thoroughly. If things work out; I can work on a map of just the island, to help us navigate until we get used to it," Hiccup offered.

"Maybe we can name it too?" Natalie chuckled.

"Sounds great. Come on, let's grab Toothless and do a sky view of the island," Hiccup smiled. Toothless bounded over, and Hiccup climbed on his back, opening the tail and getting set before offering his hand to Natalie; she climbed up and put her hands around Hiccup's waist. "Hang on," Natalie held tighter. "Let's hit it, bud!" Toothless shot into the sky and hovered.

"It's so fast…" Natalie breathed out.

"Pretty cool, right?" Hiccup smiled. "Now, let's see what we got," he added. Natalie and Hiccup looked down to find the shape of the island; Hiccup figured he'd at least draw it in his notebook, and make comments about it to weigh good and bad later.

"Well, the central peak of the island is that mountain back there; it's covered in snow and ice. Looks like a dormant volcano," Natalie pointed out.

"I think you're right about that," Hiccup nodded. "A lot of forests with a lot of density. Tons of cliffs, and shallow lagoons all around the island,"

"The entrance from the sea is covered, you can't see it unless you sail in," Natalie reminded. "There are good sight lines, easily defendable if we needed to,"

"And plenty of covers if we had to hide," Hiccup added. "And this little spot here in front is perfect to build a house, some storage too,"

"I like it, Hiccup. I love this even though we haven't seen everything!" Natalie said excitedly. 'There's forests, mountains, the ocean, streams, waterfalls…Sturdy ground to build on, and keep us hidden…An endless supply of wood, animals we could hunt, fish…"

"You want to stay, don't you?" Hiccup laughed a little. Natalie nodded as he couldn't tell her now. "Alright; this is where we'll stay," he said as Natalie hugged him tightly. "What should we call it?"

"Let's focus on building it first," Natalie giggled.

"We'll need to find a spot to start," Hiccup said.

"What about right in the middle there? We don't want to be up high where people can see us, and outside spots would give us away too. That center flat rock in the middle is hidden; we can build our main house there and branch off for supplies, food storage, and your forge?" Natalie offered.

"Yeah…Yeah, I think that can work. Toothless and I can bring the supplies my dad gave us from the ship up. We need to have the house done before you give birth, everything else can be worked on as a side project," Hiccup mentioned.

"I'm still like seven months away…" Natalie muttered.

"And it'll take at least three to four to build, Milady. We need a house for us, and the baby, plus Toothless…And your dragon when we get around to that," Hiccup stated.

"True," Natalie replied. "I know you won't want me doing super hard labor as I get farther along,"

"Exactly," Hiccup nodded. "Well, let's get down there and draw something out," he suggested. "Head down, bud," Hiccup rubbed Toothless's neck. It was official; this island was going to be their new home for a while, or possibly forever if Stoick couldn't get through to Norbert about the situation. It was not the best situation; Natalie was sixteen years old and three months pregnant. Hiccup was going to turn seventeen at the end of the month, and now they had to survive on their own on this island. Hiccup was sure they could make it work, though. The biggest thing now was getting their house built, and settling in.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Wednesday, May 16-Midday)  
(Berk; Stoick's Hut)**_

It had been three long months since Stoick told Hiccup and Natalie to run away to have their family; it was hard to say goodbye, but Stoick knew it was the safest option for the teenagers and their unborn child. Stoick was shocked to learn Hiccup was telling the truth about shooting down a Night Fury, and that he befriended it. However; it set Stoick at some ease knowing there was a fearsome dragon with his son if anything happened. Also, Stoick knew Hiccup could communicate with him to give updates even though he hadn't received any yet. Stoick knew it could be due to the fact he was out searching for Hiccup while Norbert did the same. The other Chieftains searched while they sailed home to their islands after the yearly meeting was over.

Stoick wasn't going to continue searching; he knew Hiccup would contact him soon, or so he hoped. Stoick was just returning from Hysteria after talking with Norbert about what to do next. Stoick tried to reason with Norbert, but it wasn't working right now, so he said he would go home and they would speak again soon. To perhaps give the teenagers time on their own, and when maybe they would decide to come back. Norbert accepted the possibility, knowing he couldn't be away from his position as Chief too long, such as the same with Stoick. The two Chieftains agreed to give it some time before discussing another course of action if Hiccup and Natalie did not return.

"Welcome back, Chief," Gobber greeted as Stoick came off the ship.

"Thanks," Stoick replied. "How have things been here?"

"Quiet aside from raids," Gobber informed. "They are happening about three times a week,"

"Hiccup said he was looking into that, so we'll wait for word," Stoick mentioned.

"Speaking of…" Gobber started. "There's a couple of letters from the lad in your house. The little Terror dragon brings them by, and then leaves after a day or so,"

"Why didn't you say something earlier!" Stoick glared as he hustled to his house, finding the letters on his main table; there were three of them. Stoick grabbed the first, unrolling the parchment and beginning to read.

 _-Dear Dad,  
Good news, Natalie and I found a peaceful island outside the Archipelago to call home for the time being. I included a map at the bottom of this for you; it's pretty easy. It took us three days to find land because there were times I had Toothless pull the ship and we traveled faster, but for you; it might take about six to seven days going Northeast of Berk. The drawing below shows what the island looks like from the front. Nat and I are working on building our house. Wanted you to know we're okay and doing good. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Always,  
Hiccup, Natalie, and Toothless.-_

Stoick checked the drawing; he would hold onto to this letter as it had the directions to where Hiccup was. Stoick got the next note, reading it over.

 _-Hey, Dad,  
Hope everything is good on Berk. It's my birthday, felt compelled to write to you again and update you since I didn't get a letter back. Natalie is three months pregnant now; she's going great. We're boyfriend and girlfriend too. I love her, but we're taking things slow. We're still in the building phase of our home, but we've got the foundation and frame almost done. This island is amazing; it's got everything. High mountain peaks, dense forests, animals to hunt, fish to catch, weather is perfect for farming. Hope you can come to visit and see when we get the house done. Toothless is keeping us safe, but the dragons out this way are nice, so we don't have many issues there. I'm still looking into the raids; try not to fight or kill the dragons, it only makes it worse. Protect your food and houses; there won't be as much damage. That's all for now. Miss and love you, Dad.  
Always your son,  
Hiccup.  
Oh, Natalie and Toothless say hi too!-_

Stoick was glad Hiccup and Natalie were going well; he grabbed the third letter now and looked it over.

 _Dad,  
Starting to get worried why you're not answering, but I know you're busy and covering for us being gone right now. It's been a month since my last letter, thought I'd check in. Small updates this time; Natalie is four months along, doing great, and starting to show. I've even felt the baby move a little; it's exciting. We've got our farm set with animals too! It's nothing big, but the animals are partially sheltered. We have four yaks, six sheep, and ten chickens. We even have some boars, mainly for eating, though. House is coming along; foundation set, roof up, and frame in place. We're working on walls and rooms next. Hoping to have it done in the next month or so; the weather is warm out this way, so we've gotten lucky with no extreme storms. Hope everything is okay, update me or I'm gonna fly in with Toothless to check on you. I can be there in a day with him, hope you know that. Miss you.  
Your son,  
Hiccup.-_

Stoick set the three letters down, sighing."This last letter came yesterday. Sharpshot should be around here somewhere, resting," Gobber stated, entering the house and closing the door as he handed Stoick the letter."What's it say?"

"Dad,  
It took some time, but the house is finally done. We finished it last at the start of this month. Natalie is now six months pregnant, and definitely showing. I feel the baby move all the time; it's incredible. The farm is going well; we've got a barn, and chicken coup attached to it. The crops are growing perfectly. My forge is almost done, looks like Gobber's on Berk. Natalie and I are doing good together; we're happy. We decided to name the island Dragon's Edge. That's all I got for you right now, and if you don't answer this letter; I'm coming with Toothless next week. I'm worried, Dad. Let me know you're okay, please? Love and miss you.  
Your son,  
Hiccup."

Gobber chuckled. "Guess you better write back because I can only imagine the madness if he shows up on a Night Fury, and you know he will,"

Stoick sighed. "Yes, Gobber…I know that he will. I'm glad they are doing alright out there," he informed before getting a piece of paper and starting a letter back to semi-explain to Hiccup why he hadn't been answering. All Stoick cared about was that Natalie and Hiccup were doing good, and things were working out for them. Perhaps he would visit, but not right now; he did just get back from a long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Six_

 _ **=Natalie's POV=  
(Thursday, May 18-Night)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

"It's been three months, Nat…" Hiccup sighed heavily while sitting in the main room after we'd finished our dinner, yakchops, corn on the cob, and some berries. I've watched Hiccup get progressively more worried each time Sharpshot returned without a letter from Stoick.

"I know, babe, but you know he's busy," I offered.

"But he was adamant on staying in contact, Natalie. I've sent four letters, and none of them have been returned. I'm taking Toothless and going to check in," Hiccup finally stood up.

"Hiccup, they could kill you for flying in on a dragon…" I said quickly.

"Darkness is where we hide best; I'll be okay," Hiccup reminded.

"No, Hiccup. You told your dad in the letter that you were going to come in a week; it's been two days since your last letter. Give it some time," I put a hand on his shoulder now.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him…And Gobber," Hiccup looked down.

"They can take care of themselves, Hiccup," I stated. "Just give it a few more days, and if nothing; we'll grab Toothless and take a flight back to check under cover of night," I suggested.

"Okay," Hiccup nodded. I moved in and hugged him tightly. "Everything is going to be alright, just as you tell me. Look how far we've come since leaving?" I asked while bringing Hiccup outside the house and he looked around, taking it in.

We had done well for ourselves in my opinion. The house was built to be one level, and we did it in three months. We built the house on a flat, wood surface that was right above the docks where we kept the ship Stoick gave us. We didn't want to build directly on the stone circle in case of storms, so we built it five feet off the ground on sturdy posts. As we don't use the boat much, it's been set on some wood that is slightly off the water, so that the wood wouldn't rot away from being wet. To the right of our home was the barn, outside pen, and small field of crops where we're going vegetables. To the left was Hiccup's forge. There was a sea stack that sat out and forwards from our home where Hiccup and I just liked to relax. We had a fire pit, seating, a small area to swim because the water stayed a refreshing temperature.

We planned to build some stables for dragons; Hiccup wanted to make a dragon manual, and study the different species and classifications, also help any in trouble if he could. We also planned to build a small stay area if anyone visited. It was unlikely, but just in case; we needed a place for them since our house probably wouldn't do the trick. Our house was one level, but we could add a second level to it if need be. Inside the house was the main floor that had everything; three bedrooms, but one of them was being used as Hiccup's office because it was right next to the door that led out into Hiccup's forge.

We had a small kitchen with some storage, eating area with a table, and a living room with a fireplace. Hiccup built us some chairs and couches, the beds, closets, shelves; everything we could need that Stoick wasn't able to provide, which was fine. I'm surprised Stoick helped us as much as he did.

"I guess we've done pretty well for three months on our own, huh?" Hiccup mentioned after a few moments. "We had the sea to fish, the forests to hunt, Hiccup and I could build anything we needed, including weapons with the forge. This place was perfect, and I'm glad we managed to find it on the first try.

"And we'll continue to do good," I said. "We have everything we need here, and each other. And soon…A mini you and me running around,"

I was referring to our baby, of course. I'm six months now; it was something Hiccup, and I needed to figure out too. I didn't know if we could handle the birth by ourselves. I know Hiccup probably won't know what to do, and sadly, neither do I because my mom and I were going to start those teachings before the pregnancy happened and Hiccup and I ran away to keep our baby.

"Thanks, Nat…" Hiccup looked at me, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome," I stared into his eyes as we kissed. Our relationship was going great, and I think I'm starting to fall in love with Hiccup. We've made love a few times after being together for a month; it's always nice, and we love that we don't have to sneak around to do it. I'm always aroused now that I'm pregnant, and Hiccup doesn't mind since we both get to enjoy it. "Go on and take your night flight; then we can get spend a little time alone in the bedroom?"

"Be back soon," Hiccup kissed my cheek as I watched him jump on Toothless's back and dart off into the night sky. I giggled a little and started cleaning up. I know Hiccup did these flights to be with his best friend, and check around the island to ensure it was safe. We didn't have much of a defense system right now; our main focus was the house getting done. With that set; we can work on some other ideas.

 **. . .**

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Hiccup wasn't gone long; he did his usual patrol and then some normal, playful flying around. Hiccup had a feeling he knew why Natalie wanted some _alone time_ tonight when he got back. She was pregnant and often around by the smallest things involving them, such as a kiss or back rub. Hiccup didn't mind helping to ease the arousal for her; it was fun for both of them, but he was always cautious of the baby. Hiccup couldn't believe that it was only three months away now. Hiccup's next project was building the stay area; it wouldn't be much, but there would be at least six rooms if anyone from Berk visited. Hiccup also planned to make a designated space for using the bathroom, and then he had the idea to make stables for dragons so that he could help and study the different kinds living on Dragon's Edge.

"HICCUP!" he heard Natalie call from the island. Worried that something was wrong; Toothless whipped around and they zoomed back. Hiccup got off quickly and rushed to her side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hiccup inquired quickly. Natalie laughed a little.

"Easy, calm down, Hic. Nothing is wrong," Natalie informed.

"Then why would you yell like that?" Hiccup sighed, taking a few deep breaths.

Natalie held up a letter. "Sharpshot just arrived with this for you. I thought you might want to read it right away," Natalie said. Hiccup took the letter anxiously to read.

"It's from my dad," Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief now.

"What does it say?" Natalie questioned.

"Let's go inside first," Hiccup suggested. Natalie nodded as Toothless followed them inside the home; he took his place on his rock to heat up and lay down. "Night Toothless," Hiccup said to his friend. The Night Fury warbled in response as Hiccup and Natalie moved into their bedroom. Hiccup sat at his small desk and started reading as Natalie stood beside him.

"Son,  
I'm sorry I haven't replied to your letters, but I am happy and relieved to hear you, Natalie, the baby, and Toothless are alright and have found a place to settle down for the time being. For updates on this side of the Archipelago; I have this for you. As expected, you and Natalie were searched for around Berk, and then after agreeing that you two must have decided to take off for whatever reason, a full search around the Archipelago was launched. I was away; that's why I didn't reply,"

Hiccup read the first bit and relaxed a little.

"All the Chieftains are back on their islands, and as you know, I won't continue searching because I know where you are. Trying to get Norbert to accept anything about you two leaving has proven difficult, but I got him to see that perhaps we should hang back on searches and see if you two return on your own. Also, everyone is aware you two have feelings for one another, and that you had asked me to start a marital contract with Norbert so that you could marry Natalie,"

"I suppose that's a good thing," Natalie shrugged.

"It means your dad is stubborn and we could be on Dragon's Edge for a while, Nat…"Hiccup stated before going back to reading.

"Unfortunately, you might be there a while, but I promise I'm not going to give up trying to get Norbert to see that Natalie's happiness should be the only thing he wants despite the broken laws that don't seem so bad. Given that you two have feelings for one another and want to stay together knowing there was an unplanned pregnancy from one drunken night together. You two took responsibility, and for that; I am proud. I am hoping Norbert will feel the same one day,"

"Yeah, my dad can be a hard head," Natalie sighed heavily.

"As far as the dragon raids go; we're doing our best, but could use some help in what you mentioned in one of your letters about how to show them we don't want to fight. Any suggestions? Also, I'm glad things are progressing for you and Natalie as far as building and settling in goes. Thank you for the map; I will try to visit, but I did return from a long trip and you know I can't be away from the island long. I'm going to tell the Hooligans the truth, and we'll all protect the secret of where you are, and the truth about you and Natalie. Maybe once that it handled; you can come to visit us from time to time since you have the dragon and it only takes a day,"

"Oh, I can see how the Tribe is going to take to that…You don't think they'll turn on my dad, do you?" Hiccup looked at Natalie.

"If your dad of all people can accept that you befriended a Night Fury, I think the rest will be shocked, but accept it too," Natalie replied gently.

"That's all I have for updates right now. Hope things are going well there on Dragon's Edge, and I'm glad you two are happy.  
Always,  
Your father, Stoick."

"I'm glad everything is okay on Berk, and with your dad," Natalie put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Me too. That's a huge relief for me…" Hiccup stated, filing the letter away. "I gotta work on that dragon raid problem too…I'll need to be in the Archipelago for that, though. And I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone while pregnant…"

"We'll figure something out, Hiccup. Let's go rest for now…" Natalie played with the hair on the back of his neck, smiling softly. Hiccup knew what she wanted though, and he didn't mind, especially now that he knew things were alright back home. Hiccup got up and walked with Natalie to the bed; both kicked off their shoes and laid down together. After getting comfortable; they looked in one another's eyes and kissed.

 **~Lemon Start~**

It always started the same way; them laying in bed kissing and it becomes much more. It didn't take either of them long to get undressed between the kisses. Hiccup gently ran his hands down Natalie's body, stopping at her womanhood and massaging a little bit.

"Mmm…Hiccup…" Natalie moaned a little. Hiccup was already hard but didn't want to rush through things. The time of them being on their own brought some interesting and fun aspects to their sex life, and they started doing different things that normal Vikings wouldn't do. Other things that brought pleasure and drew the sessions out. Hiccup lightly kissed along Natalie's neck, sucking and licking at the space between her shoulder and neck, also nipping at her left ear, causing the pregnant sixteen-year-old to shudder at the feeling. Hiccup didn't mess with Natalie's breasts too much because he knew they were tender and sore.

Kissing down his girlfriend's body, Hiccup got between her legs while laying on his stomach. Hiccup kissed her womanhood a few times, eliciting more moans from Natalie. This was something that happened by accident; Hiccup learned how much Natalie enjoyed his mouth and tongue playing with her nether regions, so they turned it into something they did during sex. Hiccup ran his tongue up and down Natalie's folds gently, making her shiver and moan again.

"Mm…Hiccup. Oh…" Natalie breathed out. Hiccup used his thumbs to spread Natalie's lips apart as he carefully moved in and started licking up and down again, being gentle with her sensitive pink nub. "Gods! Ah…F-Feels so good, Hiccup," Natalie moaned. Hiccup continued his actions, moving his index finger to her core and pushing it within. Natalie arched a bit, moaning again.

"Am I hurting you?" Hiccup inquired, pausing from his mouth ministrations.

"N-No…I'm fine! K-Keep going, please?" Natalie asked. Hiccup started pumping his finger in and out slowly, making Natalie moan softly. "Ah…Yes," Hiccup went back to licking and fingering, keeping his girlfriend pleasured was something he enjoyed a lot. "M-More…" Hiccup added the second finger, beginning to move them faster and a little harder. "Gods, mmm!" Natalie arched a bit, panting at Hiccup's actions which were bringing her a wonderful feeling.

After some time passed, Hiccup moved his fingers harder, but not too much and faster; he curved his fingers upward as Natalie arched, moaning out. "Hiccup! Gods, I-I ca-can't!" she breathed quickly. Seconds later, Natalie cried out in pleasure again as she let go and released. Hiccup pulled back his mouth as Natalie squirted a little, drenching his fingers as he withdrew them from Natalie's contracting core.

Hiccup smiled as Natalie took heavy breaths to calm down a little. Natalie smiled, panting as Hiccup crawled up beside her after wiping his mouth and they started kissing passionately again. Hiccup's hand was rubbing Natalie's belly, feeling the baby kick around; both of them smiled.

"My turn…" Natalie grinned. Hiccup nodded, laying down on his back as Natalie adjusted to be on top of Hiccup. This was something else they did once when Hiccup was stressing about worrying for his father back on Berk; Natalie's hand rubbing his legs and got him aroused, so she continued her actions over his hardened length, and it moved into them having sex. Natalie began using her hand and mouth on his penis, as Hiccup did to her womanhood.

Natalie sat on her knees, bending over a bit to start stroking Hiccup's length. Hiccup instantly relaxed, reclining against the pillow with his arms behind his head. "Oh, yeah…" Hiccup breathed out. Natalie smiled as she started going a bit faster before lowering her mouth and beginning to lick around the tip. A moan escaped Hiccup's lips as Natalie continued her actions, eventually lowering her head more to bring Hiccup's penis inside and she began sucking and stroking. "Nat…Gods," Hiccup groaned, closing his eyes.

Natalie began going faster as Hiccup's breathing picked up as he felt his release draw closer with each movement from his girlfriend. "Odin, yes…Nat…I'm gonna…" Hiccup started to say but climaxed before he could finish the sentence. Thankfully, Natalie knew when Hiccup would release because he'd tense up for a moment and one of his arms would lower to grip the bed tightly, so she had time to pull away before Hiccup's cum would get in her mouth. Natalie smiled some as Hiccup sat up to recover and capture her lips again.

After a little of this, Natalie was back down with Hiccup on his knees between her legs. Hiccup positioned his length at Natalie's entrance and pushed in quickly. "Mm!" Natalie moaned out loudly. Hiccup gave her a second or two before he started thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. "S-So good!"

"Yeah, it is…" Hiccup continued his movements. Making love was so easy and came naturally to them; they were perfect for one another and shared a lot of the same morals and views about things. Hiccup knew he loved Natalie, and Natalie knew she loved Hiccup, but neither of them had admitted to such yet. Maybe they were runaways, but they were together, and that meant everything would be perfect; it was perfect to them. The entire time they did this, which led into late night, and past midnight with a few position changes in between; Hiccup kept his thrusts at whatever speed and force Natalie told him to go at; he was a worried soon-to-be-father, and Natalie didn't mind that.

"Hi-Hiccup…I-I can't hold it anymore!" Natalie moaned.

"M-Me either…" Hiccup panted. Just moments later; Natalie and Hiccup released at the same time. Both panting and sweating, Hiccup pulled out when he'd finished; then crawled up to lay beside his girlfriend; they continued kissing while enjoying the feeling that coursed through them.

 **~Lemon End~**

"I love you…" Natalie breathed out after a long kiss. Hiccup stared at her, surprised. "I love you, Hiccup,"

Hiccup only captured her lips again, holding a passionate and deep kiss this time. After breaking it, Hiccup smiled softly. "I love you too, Natalie," they kissed a few more times before the two of them cleaned up shortly after and cuddled once more; happy that there were mutual feelings between them and that they were out in the open now. "Let's get some sleep, babe," Natalie nodded to him. They shared another kiss before relaxing and letting sleep take them away.


	7. Chapter 7

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Seven_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Sunday, May 21-Morning)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Stoick knew he had to tell everyone in the Hooligan Tribe the truth; then swear them to secrecy. Hiccup was Stoick's Heir, so if he'd run away; it would be expected for Stoick to claim another Heir, which would be Snotlout. Stoick would not do this, so he had to tell everyone that Hiccup would be returning with Natalie, and their child soon. Stoick also knew he had to tell everyone that Hiccup did shoot down a Night Fury who had become his best friend. Of course, the Berk Chief had no idea how everyone would take it, but he suspected they might accept things knowing that Hiccup might be able to stop the raids for good. Stoick didn't know, but it was a chance he had to take. Even if no one accepted things; Stoick didn't have to tell them where Hiccup and Natalie were.

"Are you telling them?" Gobber inquired as Stoick, and he walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and morning announcements.

"I feel like I have to," Stoick admitted.

"Do you think they will be accepting?" Gobber inquired.

"There's no telling, Gobber. No matter what happens; I know Hiccup and Natalie are doing well and safe," Stoick stated.

"Well, you know I'm on your side. Let's hope the rest of the Tribe feels the same…" Gobber remarked. Stoick and Gobber entered the hall and moved to the back where Stoick's Chief chair was.

"Morning, Chief," Spitelout, Stoick's second in command, greeted.

"Mornin', Spitelout," Stoick replied. "Call the room's attention…I've got an announcement," he added.

"Aye, sir," Spitelout nodded. "HEY! Everyone be quiet! The Chief's got something to say!" he yelled out. The room began to silence as Stoick stood before them.

"Thank you, Spitelout," Stoick started. "Now…I'm aware that everyone has the same question in mind; where is Hiccup," he continued. "Or why did he leave," Stoick said. "Well, I'm going to tell you the reason," he added.

"You…Know why he left?" inquired Sharklegs Ingerman.

"Aye, I do," Stoick nodded. "I will tell everyone the truth about the situation, but you must ensure that it is not brought up to anyone else outside of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe? Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Chief," the room replied together.

"Now, what I tell you is not going to be something you expect or believe, but I promise that it is the truth," Stoick informed. "Hiccup left because I told him to, for his safety,"

"Was he in danger?" asked Freda Jorgenson.

"He would have been in the truth came out with the Chieftains here…" Stoick mentioned.

"What truth, Chief?" Calder Hofferson questioned.

"And do you know anything of Chief Norbert's daughter gone missing?" Buffnut Thorston pushed.

"The truth involves Natalie and Hiccup; they ran away together on my orders to do so," Stoick enlightened. The Tribe was quiet, listening for more of an explanation now. Stoick sighed, taking a deep breath. "The night of Natalie's sixteenth birthday; she and Hiccup left the party after drinking quite a bit. The two of them slept together and then agreed to act like it never happened, while also devising a plan for Norbert and me to start a contract for marriage for them. It would have involved Hiccup asking Gothi to claim Natalie was untouched, to continue with the wedding and no one would ever know what happened,"

"So what happened? Why'd they run away on your orders if the plan was to get married without anyone knowing?" Astrid Hofferson remarked respectfully.

"The plan changed when Natalie revealed to Hiccup that she was pregnant; there would be no hiding such by the time a wedding would take place. Knowing the laws, but the two of them wanting to stay together and raise their child…I sent them away together three months ago. I provided a boat, and several supplies to get them through for a bit," Stoick responded as a lot of people gasped and began to whisper.

"If you knew the laws, why did you send them away?" Spitelout inquired.

"Hiccup is my only son, and I know what happened was an accident. I had to protect him; that's what a Chief does…What any parent would do if they found out their child was in some kind of trouble or danger," Stoick said calmly. "Hiccup and Natalie love one another, and they wanted their family…Who was I to stop that over some ridiculous law? I know I never would have cast Hiccup out for such acts, but Norbert is far less understanding, and you all know what he would have done if he knew the truth, so I did what I had to to keep both of the kids safe,"

"Will…We ever see them again? Or are they gone for good?" Fishlegs wondered.

"I promised Hiccup and Natalie that I would try to get Norbert to see my views and that his concern about the matter should be his daughter's happiness and well-being. That while Hiccup and Natalie slept together; they were young, drunk, and Hiccup was willing to take responsibility for Natalie and the unborn child," Stoick informed.

"But Norbert wouldn't have accepted those terms and stuck to tradition and the laws of their Tribe…" Gobber said. "Norbert would have made Natalie end the pregnancy, she'd have shamed her family, and Hiccup would be forbidden to be near Natalie, or ever step foot on Hysteria Island. If he did; he'd be killed,"

"So I did the only thing I could and sent them away, under the impression they ran away together for a reason no other Tribes know or would understand," Stoick looked around the room.

"A-Are they okay out there on their own?" Asvora Hofferson asked now. "Do you know where they are, Stoick?"

"Aye, that I do," Stoick replied. "And it's part of another truth I'm going to tell you…"

"Go on then, Chief," Hilde Thorston invited.

"Who remembers when Hiccup was fifteen, during a raid, and claimed he shot down a Night Fury?" Gobber asked.

"We all do," Snotlout laughed.

"Hiccup was telling the truth; he did shoot down a Night Fury…And then he befriended it," Gobber said. The room fell to silence now.

"Stoick, is this true?" Calder stated firmly.

"It is; I met the dragon myself," Stoick remarked. "Now, I know it sounds crazy…A Night Fury doesn't let its victims live, but I'm living proof, and so is Hiccup and Natalie. Hiccup's been harboring the dragon here on Berk in the cove since the night he shot it down. I guess Hiccup earned the dragon's trust, and they became friends, bonding as allies. Hiccup told me the whole story, and the dragon was docile and calm," Stoick explained.

"The boy is a traitor," shouted a man named Mildew, the village's grumpy old man who couldn't be pleased with anything.

"Shut up, Mildew…" Gobber rolled his eyes. "Perhaps the lad did go against everything we Vikings do, but if he managed to befriend the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself to the point Hiccup can ride on the dragon's back…I'd say we could learn a thing or two, maybe do things differently and stop the fighting,"

"Stoick, does Hiccup ride on the Night Fury?" Sharklegs blinked.

"Yes," Stoick nodded. "When Hiccup shot the dragon down; the landing tore its left tail fin off. Hiccup earned the Night Furies trust and then used his forging skills to build a fake tail fin that connects to a bunch of other things. Hiccup rides on the dragon's back in a saddle, controlling the left fin's movements and position so that the Night Fury can fly. I've seen this with my own eyes, and the Night Fury is with Hiccup and Natalie now,"

"Alright, so all that aside and we can get back to it…How do you know where Hiccup and Natalie are, Stoick?" Spitelout pushed.

"Hiccup trained another dragon, a Terrible Terror he calls Sharpshot, to transport letters between here and where Hiccup is. I've received several letters since Hiccup found a place to stay comfortably on with Natalie and Toothless, the name of the Night Fury because of retractable teeth or something like that. Hiccup's last update was stating that he and Natalie are good, she's currently six months pregnant, and their house is built," Stoick stated.

"He trained a dragon to do this?" Astrid arched a brow.

"Is that how he got so good at training?" Ruffnut chuckled.

"Dude was awesome," Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"It is the truth, but we have to keep this to ourselves. No one else can know, or it can make the situation worse. Now…Hiccup is no traitor to me; I always said he'd become the strongest of them all, and my thoughts have not changed. Hiccup will change things for us, for all Vikings in my eyes. I only sent him away to protect him until this clears up," Stoick stated.

"How do you know it will clear up?" Ingrida Ingerman asked softly.

"Norbert is stubborn, but he'll come around as I did. And if not; I'll work something out that he lets Natalie become a Hooligan, and then she and Hiccup can get married without the use of contact between families. I'm not happy about what happened, but I can accept it. Natalie is carrying Hiccup's child, that makes the baby an Heir to both Hysteria and Berk, and when Hiccup becomes Chief; he'll need both a wife and Heir," Stoick said.

"But as things are the way they are now; we're just riding it out. Norbert is still in the _I want my daughter found_ phase. I'm trying to get him to see that perhaps the kids ran away because they felt like they needed to, but they might come back when they see things aren't easy out there. I know they won't, but it gives Norbert time to wonder the reasons, and then I can start getting his thoughts on perhaps they were hiding something and didn't want to get caught," Stoick continued.

"Gradually getting him to see that Hiccup and Natalie went to such extreme measures to hide the pregnancy, and stay together out of love; that's an excellent plan, Chief," Hilde remarked.

"Thank you, we thought so too," Gobber chuckled. Just then, a green dragon flew in and landed on Stoick's Chief chair. "Sharpshot!" Gobber cheered.

"This is the dragon bringing messages?" Fishlegs beamed.

"This is him," Stoick nodded, taking the rolled up letter on Sharpshot's leg; then giving the small dragon two raw fish to eat. "It's from Hiccup," Stoick smiled, checking over the letter.

"What did he say?" Snotlout asked.

"Dear Dad,  
Relieved to hear you're alright; I was getting worried and about to fly back to check in. Things are fine here on The Edge. Natalie is almost seven months along, and we're settled in nicely. We want you to visit soon after you recover from the last trips you've been on. As for the dragon situation; if the Tribe is okay with things, I can come back and show you a few tricks that can help with the dragons. Toothless and I going to start working on the source of the raids; I don't feel comfortable leaving Natalie as pregnant as she is alone on the island. Also, that's something else I need to talk to you about, so we're coming to visit. See you soon.  
Love,  
Hiccup, Natalie, and Toothless.

Oh! Almost forgot…I'm home,"

Stoick blinked a few times. "What is he talking about?" Gobber asked.

"Surprise, Dad," came Hiccup's voice from across the room. Stoick's eyes widened as he laughed and moved down the way quickly, instantly hugging Hiccup tightly.

"Oh, son! It's so good to see you again!" Stoick said.

"Good to see you too, Dad. I've missed you," Hiccup smiled, hugging his father back.

"Where's the lass?" Gobber inquired as Stoick and Hiccup pulled from the hug.

"Right here," Hiccup said as Natalie walked in smiling. Stoick hugged her carefully, happy to see them both.

"Where's the Night Fury, unless you sailed?" Stoick inquired.

"Oh, he's right outside. Have you told everyone?" Hiccup wondered.

"Just finished; we think they're good with it," Gobber stated.

"Good, then I can bring him in. Toothless!" Hiccup called as the Night Fury stepped past the doors, everyone gasped, inching away. "Hey, hey…It's alright; he won't hurt you,"

"He's harmless," Natalie assured. "A big overgrown lizard with wings," she giggled as Toothless purred, rubbing his head against her belly. "And very protective of the baby," she added.

"I've missed you, son," Stoick said, relieved to see his son and Natalie there, both looking good. "How's life in the great beyond?"

"Can't complain, I suppose," Hiccup shrugged. "Got the house, barn, and farm built in only three months. Crops are growing on schedule; animals are doing their thing,"

"We're working on a stay area near the house for any visitors too," Natalie interjected.

"I'm working on it; she's taking it easy and doing simple things," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I'm not useless, Hiccup," Natalie muttered.

"I know that, but set me at ease…And take it easy. I don't want anything happening to you, or the baby," Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, dear," Natalie responded sarcastically.

"You're lucky I love you…" Hiccup stated.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Natalie smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Is the Tribe cool with things?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Bit shocking, but fine," Spitelout said from the back where Stoick's chair was. "We won't say anything to anyone,"

"Think you can help us with the dragon stuff? How long are you staying?" Gobber wondered.

"Well, we can't be away too long. There are the farm and animals to tend to, so two days at best," Natalie said.

"Understandable," Stoick replied. "Can you help us with the dragons, son?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Hiccup replied calmly. "Think you, and I can talk real quick?" he hoped.

"Of course, son," Stoick nodded. "Come, we'll speak at the house,"

"Got it. Nat, you good, babe?" Hiccup inquired.

"I am, Hic," Natalie smiled.

"Alright. Toothless, stay with her, bud?" Hiccup rubbed the top of Toothless's head. The Night Fury warbled, giving the nod and licking Hiccup's cheek. "I love you too, pal," he said.

"Hey! What about me?" Natalie pouted. Hiccup drew her in close and kissed her deeply.

"You should know that I love you, Milady. Our love, though a drunken night, made the baby you're carrying," Hiccup said. Natalie blushed, nodding to him. "I love you, Nat,"

"Love you too, Hiccup," Natalie smiled as Hiccup headed off with his father.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

"So, you told her you loved her did you?" Stoick chuckled.

"Yeah, a couple of nights ago. She said it first," Hiccup smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy, son," Stoick stated. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"When Natalie goes to give birth, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. And Natalie admitted that she never got that training since we ran away before it was going to begin…" Hiccup confessed.

"Ah, I thought that might become a problem," Stoick nodded. "I was going to discuss it with you in the next letter, or plan a time to meet up so we could," he added.

"Well, I'm here, so what do I do?" Hiccup inquired.

"The problem is that even with Toothless; it wouldn't be a good idea for you to fly her back here while she's in labor. And it would take us a week to arrive by ship, so why what if you brought Natalie back here a week or two before she gives birth?" Stoick offered.

"There's too much uncertainty, Dad. You said mom went two months early with me, and Natalie informed me that her mother had her three weeks early…If she goes ahead of schedule, what am I supposed to do?" Hiccup mentioned.

"Aye, that's true," Stoick sighed. "Well, it's not tradition…But we're way past that since this began, so I think while you're here…It might be a good idea for you to learn how the birthing process goes…Just in case she goes early. But, if she holds out, you can still fly here?"

"I guess that can work," Hiccup shrugged. "Is it easy?"

"Eh, depends how fast a learner you are, son. Typically, men stand at their wives sides and let the women handle the birthing," Stoick informed. "We'll bring it up with Gothi, and see the best way to go about things,"

"Alright, Dad. Thanks," Hiccup smiled.

"No problem, son. I am happy you came to visit," Stoick mentioned.

"Hey, you said I could. Maybe it won't be an all the time thing…But I figured for now, why not?" Hiccup chuckled. "I likely won't fly when Natalie hits seven months, or past that. It's a long flight for her, and a bit cold that high up, and I also don't want to leave her on The Edge by herself,"

"Understandable. Will you, uh, try and take care of the raid situation after she gives birth?" Stoick hoped.

"Yes, as soon as the baby is out…I'll start taking Toothless around the Archipelago and locating the source. And yes, I'll be careful around the other islands, so that no one sees someone riding a dragon," Hiccup assured.

"Good, good," Stoick relaxed a little.

"And I think I've got some tricks that can help with the dragons in the meantime," Hiccup stated.

"Oh, that's great, son. I think I've got most of the Tribe on board with things; you know there will always be one or two who don't agree or like it," Stoick informed.

"Let me take a wild guess…Mildew the Grumpy," Hiccup grinned.

"You got it. The first words out of his mouth were calling you a traitor," Stoick laughed.

"I figured. Hey, Dad…Thanks for all this…I didn't think you'd be cool with it, me sleeping with Natalie and getting her pregnant, also befriending a dragon…" Hiccup said calmly.

"Well, I wasn't happy about it, son; I won't lie to you about that. And we're lucky the Tribe agrees that it was an accident, so they won't say anything to keep you safe knowing you're the future Chief. If the other islands decide to break treaties with Berk over all this; then that is their choice. I'm sure we'll be fine," Stoick said.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Dad. I don't think they're going to want to start battles with an island that has a Night Fury as an ally, not to mention that I can train any dragon and get them to work with me instead of against," Hiccup promised.

"That sets me at some ease, Hiccup. The others can't break treaties over the situation with Natalie, only Norbert since it involves his daughter. The rest may do it over the dragon thing, but at the same time, my hope is us finding the source and stopping the raids may get them to settle down and accept dragons if we don't have to fight them. If not, then as you said; I don't think anyone is going to mess with an island that works with dragons," Stoick remarked.

"What happens if you can't get Norbert to accept that his daughter is happy with me?" Hiccup wondered.

"Well, that's something I've been thinking about. You'll be on Dragon's Edge, at least, until after the baby comes; that way Norbert can't force Natalie to stop the pregnancy. If I can't get Norbert to see things as I do…I will try and work out an agreement where he lets me take her here on Berk as a member of the Hooligan Tribe, and then I don't need his permission for you two to get married. But right now…" Stoick began.

"Right now, Nat is still his daughter and an Heiress to the Hysteric Tribe, so you need his permission for us to marry. But if Norbert were to cast Natalie out, and you take her in; she's a Hooligan, and you approve all marriages on this island," Hiccup nodded. "I figured that might be where you could decide to go,"

"Glad we think alike. Now…Let's get back to enjoy breakfast. Afterward; we'll see Gothi about the birthing thing," Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded as the two of them left Stoick's house and returned to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Eight_

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Tuesday, May 23-Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

It's been nice to be home, well, my real home. I loved Dragon's Edge, but that was only until dad could take care of getting Norbert to see that the situation isn't as bad as he would think, or get Norbert to let Stoick make Natalie a member of the Hooligan Tribe; then we'd be free to marry without a contract. I was able to grab a few more things that I had gotten time to get three months ago, almost four now. Gothi saw Natalie to check her out, and we got told that everything looks perfect. I've learned the birthing process, so if Natalie happens to go into labor early, or before we can get back to Berk; I could deliver the baby if need be. I've spent time with Dad and Gobber; Natalie and I were staying at Dad's house while we were here. Things were great, but we'd be leaving tonight after dinner to return to The Edge for the morning. Darkness was the best time to fly for Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Dad? Sorry," I replied.

"Not like you to stare off into nothing," Gobber chuckled.

"Relaxed finally. There's always work to be done on Dragon's Edge, so I guess I'm enjoying the vacation," I said.

"Makes sense," Stoick chuckled. "Anyway, if…You and Natalie are comfortable doing it, depending on how she feels. Would you like to come for another visit next month around this time for the Summer Solstice? You know we throw a big party,"

"I'll talk to her about it, but I'm sure we can," I smiled.

Right now we were relaxing around the forge; I was helping Gobber with something. I spent the rest of Sunday doing the birthing lessons and yesterday teaching the Hooligan Tribe some tricks to keep a dragon playful, or distracted. It would help them in raids overall. I would work on the source after Natalie gave birth in three months since she was almost six now; it wouldn't be long until we had our child. A lot of people still can't wrap their head around me being friends with a Night Fury, but they can see with their own eyes that Toothless is harmless, playful, loyal, and protective.

Mildew tried to start something and Toothless wasn't having any of it; he locked his tail around me and growled at the old man as a warning. My dad made him stop being a pain, and to accept things. Mildew, reluctantly, agreed. I hold my reservations that it was because he was terrified of the Night Fury growing at him menacingly. I stated that Toothless was nothing to worry about unless you wanted to hurt me, Natalie, and the baby. Toothless was a good dragon, and I've proved that several times in the last two days of being here.

"Hey, Hiccup…I think Toothless wants a little flight time," Natalie said softly.

"Yeah?" I chuckled. "What's say you, bud? Up for a fly?" I asked Toothless who quickly jumped around, tongue out and panting with excitement. "I'll take that as a yes," I said. "Be right back," I got off my apron and went outside where Toothless turned as I threw my leg over the saddle, positioned my feet in the stirrups, and opening the tail. "Let's go, Toothless!" almost instantly, Toothless darted into the sky. "Woohoo! Yeah!" I called out, laughing.

Gods, nothing beat this feeling sometimes. Yes, I loved Natalie, and the family we're about to have, but occasionally, nothing beat the feeling of being up in the air flying on my best friend's back. We did rolls, flips, twirls; it was incredible. After a while, we went above the clouds and just glided on the wind. I loved the breeze in my face, despite how cold it was here in the Archipelago. Something about all this was relaxing, peaceful, and I wished I could have it all the time. I wanted everyone to experience this; that's another reason I wanted to stop the raids. I felt like all dragons could be this way if they weren't under the control of Red Death. I got lucky with Toothless and Sharpshot.

After a bit, I decided it was time to get back on Berk. "Come on, Toothless," I rubbed the top of his head. As we started to head down below the clouds; I saw the island come into view; a lot of people were standing around, watching me fly. I guess they were fascinated by it; Dad told me he explained that I built Toothless's left fin and created the rig that let him fly with my help.

"Hiccup! Look out!" Natalie yelled at me. I glanced back as a Deadly Nadder zipped by, knocking me off Toothless.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

"SON!" Stoick yelled in fear as he saw Hiccup falling. Natalie covered her mouth, gasping with worry.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless was also falling because Hiccup wasn't controlling the fin. However, Hiccup knew that Toothless knew what to do because they'd done it during test flights many times. Toothless adjusted himself to be going head first down with me; he closed his wings and picked up speed as we neared the ground. Hiccup grabbed the saddle and pulled himself into it, setting his feet in the stirrups once more, opening the tail as they glided over the village without hitting the ground.

Toothless came around and landed carefully as Hiccup got off his back. "Hiccup! Gods, are you alright?" Natalie hurried to his side. Hiccup hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm okay. Easy…Toothless would never let anything happen to me," Hiccup informed calmly, holding his girlfriend.

"Why is there a raid in the middle of the afternoon!?" Spitelout asked.

"I don't know; it's never happened before!" Stoick glared. "Hiccup, any insight?"

"No. Where Natalie and I are staying, we don't get raids. I think it's because we're outside of the Archipelago," Hiccup said.

"How do we stop this, so it doesn't end up like the early morning ones?" Gobber inquired.

"We do the same thing we always do!" Mildew raised his sword as Toothless snarled at him, blasting the sword away from the man.

"The weapons make it worse!" Natalie snapped at him.

"Easy there, Nat," Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup…Open to ideas," Stoick tried.

"What do you think, Toothless? Should we give it a shot?" Hiccup questioned. Toothless warbled, giving the nod and huff as his reply. "Dad, keep everyone back," Hiccup stated.

"You heard the boy," Gobber stated as everyone took a few steps back.

"Ready, Toothless?" Hiccup looked at his friend. Both of them took a deep breath; Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth as the two let out a roar together. Many had to close their ears but continued to watch. The dragons above stopped, watching below. Toothless gave a motion with his wing as Hiccup did the same with his left hand; the dragons turned around and flew off, heading West.

"I didn't know you could to that?" Natalie blinked softly, coming beside Hiccup's side and linking her fingers with his and lying her head on his shoulder.

"Toothless and I don't just fly around for fun, you know…" Hiccup grumbled.

"Don't get snippy with me," Natalie said.

"Not intending too. The roar kills my throat, babe," Hiccup coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…It sounded like it hurt," Natalie frowned.

"Call of the Night Fury…Most dragons won't mess with it, so Toothless and I came up with the idea to roar together to make dragons things it's something they don't want to deal with. Happened a few times on The Edge; that's how I thought it might work for a raid…" Hiccup explained.

"It worked, that's all I care about," Stoick sighed in relief. Hiccup's eyes were on the path the dragons were going.

"What's on your mind, lad?" Gobber asked.

"Anyone else notice that the dragons always go West?" Hiccup inquired.

"Not really, no," a few said.

"Nat, stay here; I'll be back by sundown," Hiccup kissed her cheek and got on Toothless's back.

"Where are you going?" Stoick asked quickly.

"I'm gonna follow them, maybe I can find the source," Hiccup informed. "Toothless, go!" the Night Fury shot into the sky, following after the herd of dragons.

"Well, I guess we'll get back to our day then," Spitelout shrugged.

"Not much we can do until Hiccup and toothless return, hopefully with a report," Stoick stated. "Back to work!" he called. "I have a few things to do, would you like to stay with Gobber at the forge?" he looked at Natalie now.

"Actually, I'm a bit tired? Can I go lay down at your house, Chief Stoick?" Natalie asked.

"That's fine, lass. Rest in Hiccup's room; I'll come to check on ya," Stoick nodded. "And you can call me Stoick," he smiled.

"Okay, Stoick…" Natalie replied, heading towards Stoick's house. Stoick went along to handle his duties, and Gobber returned to the forge while everyone else went about their work day.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Dusk)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Natalie laid down most of the day and ended up falling fast asleep not long after getting into Hiccup's bed. She slept a while and woke up when Stoick came to check on, and get her for dinner. It was perfect timing because Natalie was hungry, but then again; she was eating for two, so that made sense. Natalie sat with the Berk friends; Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"What's it like being pregnant with Hiccup's baby?" Ruffnut asked out of the blue.

"Very active child," Natalie smiled.

"Is it weird to feel it move inside you?" Snotlout wondered.

"It was at first, but now Hiccup and I enjoy laying in bed and feeling the baby move and kick," Natalie giggled.

"How was it with the fishbone?" Snotlout grinned.

"Beg your pardon?" Natalie blinked.

"Sleeping with Hiccup, how was it?" Tuffnut asked.

Natalie blushed a bit now, looking down embarrassed. "O-Oh! That…Haha," Natalie cleared her throat. "I guess the word I can go with is amazing," she smiled.

"Really? He wasn't all shy and awkward about it?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Oh, no! Not at all! Hiccup wasn't at all nervous," Natalie shook her head. "He's…Passionate," Natalie said. "And its always fully satisfying," she blushed again.

"Wait, you two still do it?" Astrid jumped in now, arching a brow.

"Well, of course," Natalie shrugged. "Couple times a week, yes, we do. There's no reason we can't; we're runaways who live together and are expecting a child," she added.

"Don't you think once was enough?" Astrid sneered coldly, making Natalie flinch a little.

"Astrid…Come on; it was an accident," Fishlegs said shyly.

"Yeah, that one time was, but now they do it a couple of times a week? The same action that caused all this? Our Heir to run away with the dragon; the Night Fury he befriended two years ago?" Astrid stated.

"It's not that big of a deal, Astrid," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, Hiccup will be back; this is only temporary…" Ruffnut mentioned. "Back off; you're being mean," Astrid turned her head, ignoring them.

"Do you still want to marry him?" Tuffnut wondered.

"I do when we're allowed. I think Stoick is going to try and get my dad to relax first so that we can do things the right way," Natalie replied softly, feeling a bit bothered by what Astrid said, but she was trying to overlook it.

"Oh, doing things the right away matters now?" Astrid remarked to no one in particular. The comment hurt Natalie, though, and she tried not to get emotional. However, the smallest things were able to do that since she was pregnant and moody. But these remarks actually hurt, and Natalie didn't like how they made her feel.

"Has he thought of any names?" Fishlegs inquired.

"No, we haven't," Natalie shook her head. Astrid groaned now, looking at Natalie with annoyance.

"It's not a _we_ thing, Natalie. The father names the baby," Astrid remarked in a tone that Natalie didn't like. Natalie sensed jealousy, but she couldn't understand why. Hiccup mentioned that he used to like Astrid, but she never returned the feelings and got jealous when he beat her in dragon training when they were fifteen. "My Gods, you're an Heiress to a Tribe, you should know that!" she snapped. "That's a tradition, but hey; I wouldn't expect either of you to follow those," she retorted.

Natalie bit back a little, feeling upset and lowering her head. "Astrid! That was uncalled for!" Snotlout said.

"It's the truth! Sleeping together before marriage, getting pregnant, running away, continuing to do what got them into trouble in the first place?! Now we're okay with our Heir cavorting with dragons; it's ridiculous, and both of them should be punished the way our laws state. Natalie should be made to end the pregnancy or kill the kid when it comes out; then she and Hiccup should be forbidden from seeing one another!" Astrid scoffed.

"Astrid, that's enough!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said together now as Fishlegs went to touch Natalie's shoulder.

"Natalie, it's alright. Ignore Astrid; she's just-," Fishleg started.

Natalie quietly wiped a falling tear from her cheek. Rising from the table, she turned from them. "Ex-Excuse me…" Natalie walked away and exited the Great Hall. Once outside, Natalie let the tears fall freely; she tried to wipe them away and wasn't paying attention as she walked right into Hiccup.

"Nat?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I-I'm sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going," Natalie sniffled a bit.

"It's okay," Hiccup smiled, hugging her, but caught the sniffling and seeing how upset she looked. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked softly.

Natalie wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "Just emotional as always, babe. Can we head back to Dragon's Edge? I miss our house," she smiled.

"Yeah, just let me talk to dad about what I found. Have you eaten?" Hiccup wondered.

"I did," Natalie nodded.

"Alright, go pack up our stuff from my room, and I'll meet you outside by Toothless?" Hiccup replied.

"Okay," Natalie responded as she got a kiss from Hiccup and then she went over to Stoick's to collect hers and Hiccup's things.

Hiccup entered the Great Hall to talk to his father about the small mission to follow the dragons; it was everything Hiccup found the first time, and he needed to warn his father not to search for the nest because it's too dangerous. Some time passed as Hiccup exited with Stoick to find Natalie leaning against Toothless, who was purring softly and trying to comfort her.

"Is she alright?" Stoick asked.

"Says she's just emotional; happens all the time," Hiccup stated lightly.

"Aye, that it does with pregnant women, son," Stoick nodded. "You'll be back soon, for the Summer Solstice?"

"Yeah, we will, Dad," Hiccup nodded. Natalie came over to say goodbye to Stoick; it was just a light hug, and Stoick kissed her forehead. Hiccup was next to hug his father and get a kiss on the head, then a hair ruffling. "We'll keep in contact with Sharpshot,"

"I have no doubts. Be safe, take care of one another," Stoick said as Hiccup got on Toothless and then helped Natalie up behind him.

"Always. Thanks for everything. See you in a month," Hiccup waved. "Hit the sky, Toothless. Nice and easy, bud," Toothless carefully took to the air, heading Northeast back to Dragon's Edge.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Wednesday, May 24-Early Morning)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

Natalie was quiet most of the flight back to Dragon's Edge, that and she'd managed to fall asleep in Hiccup's lap once for a bit. Hiccup had his suspicions that something else was bothering his girlfriend, but he didn't want to upset her knowing how fast the moods could change. Landing next to the house, Hiccup helped Natalie down.

"I'm just going to do a once over the island, and check the animals," Hiccup informed.

"Alright. I'm going to use the bathroom and lay down. I'm not feeling well," Natalie said. Hiccup kissed her cheek as she headed into the home. Hiccup took to the sky once more with Toothless for a patrol, wondering what could have happened to upset Natalie so much; there's no way all this came from being pregnant. Hiccup was sure of that because Natalie's moods changed at random; this sadness had lasted the entire ride except for when she had fallen asleep.

For now, Hiccup would leave it be; perhaps Natalie was miserable because she truly didn't feel good. "Let's get this done quick, Toothless. I want to make sure Nat is okay," Hiccup told his friend. Toothless warbled, also worried about his rider's lover. The flight didn't take long; it was once around the island to make sure everything was okay and then a sky view check. Hiccup made sure the animals were good until he got up again. After he was satisfied with everything, Hiccup went inside the house to find Natalie asleep in their bed already. Hiccup used the bathroom as well, then climbed into bed next to her; she turned to snuggle up and Hiccup fell fast asleep once kissing Natalie's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Nine_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, May 31-Midday)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

Hiccup tried to ignore his gut, but it wasn't working. Hiccup knew there was something wrong with Natalie; she'd been miserable for eight days since their return from Berk. Hiccup couldn't blame the pregnancy anymore, and Natalie certainly wasn't sick. Natalie didn't have any nausea, throwing up, fever, headache, stomach ache, or anything. Natalie ate three meals a day, sometimes a snack or two; she was using the bathroom more than usual, but Hiccup knew that had to do with the pregnancy. Natalie was sleeping okay, and energetic, but had moments where she needed to sit down and drink some water. Hiccup had asked a few times, but Natalie's answer was always that she was okay. Hiccup was not convinced anymore.

After finishing a few outside chores, Hiccup sat down at the table for lunch with his girlfriend. Toothless was already eating his half a barrel of fish, enjoying his meal. Natalie set down the plates for herself and Hiccup; it was chicken sandwiches and some fruit she'd cut up.

"Thanks, babe. It looks great," Hiccup smiled.

"You're welcome," Natalie said in her soft tone of voice. It had been like this for eight days; Natalie hadn't even been in the mood for them to make love.

"Okay," Hiccup sighed. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry? I don't know-," Natalie started.

"Don't give me that, Natalie," Hiccup said in a stern tone, surprising Natalie with it. "You've been telling me _nothing_ since we left Berk every time I ask if you're alright. I know you're not, so what's going on?"

"Hiccup, I'm okay. Don't worry," Natalie smiled.

"Then why do I get back from flights, fishing, and farming to find you crying, but you quickly push it off as nothing. I'm not convinced anymore; you left the Great Hall and ran into me crying with your head down. This is more than your usual moodiness while pregnant. Talk to me," Hiccup stated.

"I-It's nothing, Hiccup. Really," Natalie replied.

"You stammered, and saying it like that tells me that there _is_ something," Hiccup remarked. Natalie tensed a little; she sighed and lowered her head now. Hiccup got up and moved next to her. "I can't fix anything if you don't tell me anything, Nat. Please?" Hiccup looked into her eyes. "Did something upset you?"

"Natalie lowered her head more, nodding. "Yes…"

"Did it happen on Berk?" Hiccup pushed.

"Yes…Right before you returned," Natalie admitted softly.

"What happened, Milady?" Hiccup asked.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Astrid said a few things that upset me,"

"What did she say, babe?" Hiccup inquired more firmly now. Natalie began to tell him about what happened in the Great Hall, and Hiccup was stunned by what he heard. No doubt that Astrid was jealous; Hiccup knew that when he was fifteen and beat her in dragon training, but she was never one to be petty. And this was sounding more like Astrid was jealous Hiccup wasn't with her instead.

"After Fishlegs tried to get me to ignore it; I decided to leave," Natalie finished her explanation.

"Nat…Why didn't you tell me this right away?" Hiccup questioned.

"I-I just wanted to leave, and forget about it. But her words got to me, and-," Natalie sniffled a little. Hiccup instantly hugged her.

"Alright, it's okay…Don't cry," Hiccup soothed, then pulled away to kiss her lips and wipe the tears away. "If anyone ever…Says something to upset you about any of this situation; you come to tell me about it, and I will handle things. Astrid doesn't have the right to say any of what she did, Natalie. Is this the best arrangement? No. But we're making the best out of it. Now, are you good here for a couple of days here by yourself?"

"Y-Yes, but where are you going?" Natalie inquired.

Hiccup stood up, whistling for his Night Fury. "I'm going to do exactly what I said I would; I will handle this. Don't worry, I'll be back soon; Toothless and I can fly a lot faster than you think," he smiled. Natalie nodded to him. "I love you,"

"Love you too, Hic," Natalie tried to smile. Hiccup grabbed his sandwich, and bag of a few things for the trip, and then he got on Toothless's back.

"Be back in a couple of days, and then I'll show you how much I love you," Hiccup winked as Natalie blushed deeply. After another quick kiss, Hiccup was out the door and in the air with Toothless heading Southwest to Berk.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Friday, June 1-Early Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Berk was in the middle of a raid by twenty to thirty dragons; Hiccup could see from where he was through his spyglass that they were struggling not to fight back the way they knew how to do. Hiccup scanned the groups of Vikings until he found Astrid. "Let's stop the raid, and then we'll deal with her…" Hiccup told his friend. Toothless snorted in response to his human. "In we go, bud," he stated.

Toothless bolted in with a whistle from the speed. "NIGHT FURY!" someone yelled.

"Not just any," Gobber grinned. "That's Toothless!"

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick added with a smile. "What are you doing back so early?"

"I'm here on business, not pleasure," Hiccup shouted back. "Weapons down! We got this…" he added.

"Got it," Stoick nodded as he gave a motion for everyone to get back and lower their weapons. Like before, Hiccup and Toothless did the roar from in the sky and the dragons dispersed rather quickly. With things quiet, Hiccup set his sights on Astrid. "So, what's the business, son?"

"Nothing to do with anyone," Hiccup patted Toothless's neck as he shot forward, using his paw to grab Astrid's arm and get them slightly off the ground and leaving Astrid to dangle and try to hold on. "Except you…" Hiccup narrowed his eyes. Toothless moved over to a tree, dropping Astrid on a branch before landing and bending the tree a bit and dangling Astrid from quite a height. Toothless held his balance as Astrid screamed, trying to hold the branch and climb back up.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid demanded in a panicked voice.

"Not until you tell me what you did," Hiccup said.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Astrid snapped.

"Then I guess you'll hang there and eventually fall," Hiccup retorted as Astrid lost her grip with one hand, and she got scared.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Astrid yelled at him.

"It's not what you did to me that has me mad," Hiccup scoffed. "And I know everything, so don't lie your way out of it,"

"Okay! Okay! I was mean to Natalie, and made her cry!" Astrid panicked on the verge of tears. Toothless looked at Hiccup now.

"Let go," Hiccup told Astrid.

"What?! No!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid, let go of the damn branch!" Hiccup glared at her. Astrid bit her bottom lip, but nodded and let go. As soon as she did Toothless jumped after her, catching her with his front paws and lowering to the ground. Toothless dropped Astrid down as she panted, on her hands and knees trying to process what happened and that she was alive. Toothless set down as Hiccup climbed off his back and walked in front of Astrid with his arms crossed over his chest. "I made you fall because Toothless couldn't get off the tree without it snapping back and sending you flying. I wouldn't have let you die. I'm not that heartless; I just wanted to give you a hard time,"

"Why…Would you do that!?" Astrid raged.

"Doesn't feel too good to be bullied, does it?" Hiccup asked now.

"I…Never…Bulled you…" Astrid breathed heavy.

"But you did bully Natalie and make her cry," Hiccup remarked coldly as Astrid looked up at him now. "Nine days ago when I was investigating the raids and not here…You made snide, petty, and unnecessary remarks to my girlfriend that I don't appreciate,"

"I'm entitled to my opinion," Astrid glared.

"Yes, you are. It is your opinion, Astrid, so keep it to yourself," Hiccup stared back. "You had no right to make those comments about Natalie or talk to her the way you did. Especially when you don't understand the situation, and have no place in knowing,"

"We all have to follow the laws; you and Natalie should be no exception!" Astrid tried to get up, but her legs felt like jello, and she stayed on the ground.

"So you're cool with destroying a family?" Hiccup questioned now. "Destroying the happiness and love between two people? Causing rifts between Tribes, and starting a war?" Astrid was quiet, tensing a little. "Because that's what will happen if we follow the laws right now," Astrid didn't say anything. "I'm Heir to this Tribe. And Natalie is Heiress to Hysteria, Astrid. We know the laws and traditions, but what happened was a drunken accident! We can't take it back or change it, so we're working with it in a way that hopefully, benefits everyone involved!"

"How can this possibly benefit everyone?! It's you two off on some island outside of the Archipelago, hiding from what you did to save your skins!" Astrid snapped.

"I didn't hide from what I did; I tried to settle things without a war! Something that does affect everything!" Hiccup glared hard. "Yeah, maybe we tried to cover things up, but I still came out and told the truth about what happened to my dad. And he told the rest of you. I didn't decide to run away, I was told to. Dad can talk to Norbert and handle things in a manner that doesn't involve breaking treaties, friendships, and having an all-out war with other having to choose sides over something small that Natalie and I did and easily fixed!"

"The only cover up was you trying to get your dad to start a contract to hide that you two slept together!" Astrid remarked.

"Because it didn't matter if we did it or not, Astrid! The marriage was to keep us together! Yeah, it would be covered up we already slept together…But guess what? We would have had to sleep together to consummate the marriage anyway. What is the big deal if we had the same experience beforehand when we were drunk? Natalie and I have always been close as friends. I'm in love with her. Okay? It's not a crush; it's not a like. I'm in love with Natalie, and she loves me. We want to stay together and have our family, why is that so wrong to you!?" Hiccup yelled.

"Everything would have been fine, but Natalie told me she was pregnant, and now we're doing what we can to settle this in the safest manner that doesn't involve an innocent life getting killed, that Natalie and I get to stay together and raise the child, and there are no wars to fight! Something that benefits everyone, as I said!" Hiccup continued, glaring. "You can't sit there and tell me that if you were in love with a guy and were pregnant with his child; that you wouldn't go to any lengths to keep your family together. But then again, who knows with you, Astrid," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Astrid's eyes widened as she finally got to her feet.

"I've always considered you a respectable person, Astrid. You are brave, loyal, strong, and an excellent fighter…But whereas most Vikings possess those qualities and skills; you are heartless and selfish," Hiccup said calmly, making Astrid gasp, and many others too. "The only person you care about is yourself. It's great you want to do everything by the book, but sometimes; you gotta change things to make it better. The truth will come out eventually, at a time when we can ensure there won't be any more battles, any wars…Because unlike you; my dad and I are thinking about everything and everyone. A Chief protects his own,"

"Well put, son," Stoick nodded.

"So now, while you sit there in shock that of what I said; you can continue to listen since I've shut you up," Hiccup stared. "I don't even think you're mad about laws and traditions being broke. I think you're jealous that it's not you in Natalie's position,"

"Why would I ever want to be five months pregnant, and a runaway with you?" Astrid huffed.

"It's not about that, Astrid. It's the fact you know I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger, and you never gave me the time of day. But now that I showed you I'm not useless; you decide I'm worth your time and attention when I've already moved on. You're jealous that I don't like you anymore. You're jealous that I love Natalie more than I ever liked you. You're jealous that you aren't the one I make love to two or three times a week," Astrid bit back. "You aren't the one I say I Love You too. You're jealous that it's not you in my life. You're jealous that, for once, it's not you standing in the spotlight,"

"But let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said in a low, cold tone. "Natalie is my girlfriend, and the mother of my unborn child, and any other children we have. Natalie will be my wife. One day, she and I will rule this Tribe that you are part of. As much as you have to respect me as the Heir and future Chief; I expect you to do the same to your future Chieftess. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Hiccup. Please forgive me?" Astrid bowed her head.

"It is not I whom you should be asking for forgiveness. It's Natalie, the girl you made cry with your insensitivity due to selfishness and jealousy. For Odin's sake, she's basically, almost, seven months pregnant, Astrid. I didn't think you were that heartless, but I've been wrong before. And I'm ashamed to admit that I ever thought I loved you and wanted you as my wife and Chieftess," those words hit Astrid like a sword to her heart. "Mark my words, Astrid; if you ever hurt Natalie again-," Hiccup stopped. "I'll leave you to consider the possibilities of what I do if I find out you're messing with my family," Hiccup turned his back to her, getting on Toothless's back.

"You're not staying?" Gobber asked.

"I'm afraid not; Nat is on Dragon's Edge by herself. I only came to deal with this as I just found out what had my girlfriend crying nine days ago and kept her miserable this past week," Hiccup said. "Don't worry; I'll be back with her for the Summer Solstice in twenty days," he added.

"Good to know!" Stoick replied.

"Well, until then," Hiccup chuckled as Toothless got rubbed on the neck. "Ready, bud?" Toothless warbled with a gummy smile to him. "Let's get home," Toothless launched in the sky but stopped as when Hiccup pulled back on the handles to the saddle. Toothless faced the island as Hiccup looked back at Astrid still standing where she'd been since Toothless dropped her there. "Oh, and Astrid?" she looked up at him. "The next time we come to Berk, probably in twenty days; I expect you to apologize to Natalie. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal…" Astrid nodded to him.

"Good," Hiccup stated before Toothless shot off heading Northeast to get back to The Edge.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Friday, June 1-Night)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

Toothless landed as Hiccup, and he headed into the house. Toothless went to his rock and started eating his fish while Hiccup found Natalie in the bedroom. "Milady?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Hiccup, you're back already?" Natalie sat up slowly, looking at him in surprise.

"I told you Toothless, and I fly pretty fast on our own," Hiccup chuckled lightly. "We go slow for you," he added.

"Ah. How did, uh, things go on Berk?" Natalie inquired.

"Handled, babe. Don't worry, and things will be much better when we go for the Summer Solstice," Hiccup moved towards the bed, kicking his boots off, and climbing into the bed with her.

"Okay, I take your word for it," Natalie smiled. "Door locked, everything set for the night? Did you eat dinner?"

"Toothless and I grabbed some fish on the way home, and yes to the other two you asked," Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, about the Astrid thing," Natalie looked down.

"Don't worry about it; things were handled, Milady," Hiccup waved it off. "Now, I'm much more interested in doing what I said I would when I got back,"

"And that is?" Natalie blushed.

"Showing you how much I love you," Hiccup smiled, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

"Show me," Natalie looked into his eyes. "Please?"

"Your wish is my command," Hiccup moved in close, pulling her body to his as they began kissing one another.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Saturday, June 2-Early Morning)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

Panting, sweating, and both were enjoying the feeling of their releases after making love; Hiccup and Natalie cleaned up and cuddled together on the bed. Natalie was in Hiccup's arms as they shared some small kissed between them; still lying naked under the blanket.

"Thank you, for flying all the way back to Berk to deal with Astrid…Or whatever you did," Natalie said softly.

"I told her not to mess with my family, or she'll have a problem with me," Hiccup stated calmly. Natalie stared at Hiccup intently, as if urging him to continue. "And…Might have had Toothless grab her by the arm and then dangle her a few feet off the island by a tree,"

"Uh huh…Go on," Natalie pushed.

"Okay, fine; you win. I let her dangle from a tree branch; then made her think she'd fall, so she cried. We got her down, and then I yelled at her for making you cry…And warned her that if she ever hurt you again; she was open to imagining what I do…" Hiccup sighed.

Natalie sighed, shaking her head some. "You didn't have to do all that for me, Hiccup…"

"Yes, I did, Nat. Alright? I love you, and our baby. I'm the future Chief of Berk, and I stand by what I said to you the day after your birthday; I want you to be the one I lead with…If members of the Hooligan Tribe have to respect me as their Heir and future Chief; then they have to respect the woman who will their Chieftess…" Hiccup informed.

"Hiccup…" Natalie whispered in surprise. "You still want to marry me?"

"Of course, Natalie. I love you, and I think we make a pretty good couple, and team…Look at all we've accomplished in three months? Almost four," Hiccup smiled.

"What if we can't ever go back?" Natalie inquired.

"I doubt that will happen, but on the off chance it does…My dad claims Snotlout as his Heir, and we continue to live our lives together here. We're Heirs to our Tribes, Nat; we could marry ourselves since we're considered runaways even if others know the truth," Hiccup smiled. "We could do it when we're both eighteen, legally, and none of them could say a word,"

"True…But it won't…Come to that, right?" Natalie asked. "Not that I'd mind, but I hope we could get married with both our families on board with it,"

"Hey, hey…Relax. There's time yet. Let's just see how things go; we've got our baby's arrival to look forward to in basically two months," Hiccup reminded.

"I can't believe how fast it's going by," Natalie said.

"Time flies," Hiccup kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's not worry about this and get some sleep. I want to get more work done on the stay area before we travel back to Berk for the solstice,"

"Alright. I love you, Hiccup," Natalie smiled.

"I love you too, Natalie," Hiccup replied as they shared a kiss and snuggled up together before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Ten_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, August 8-Afternoon)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

It had been two months since the day Stoick saw Hiccup fly in, stop a raid, scare the life out of Astrid Hofferson, and then scold her for upsetting Natalie the week before when they'd come to visit out of the blue. Well, Hiccup had a reason for the visit; he needed to discuss the raid situation and how to handle Natalie's pregnancy in case they weren't able to get back to Berk in time. However, for Stoick; seeing him step up and defend Natalie the way he did, made Stoick proud of his teenage son. Hiccup spoke like a true Heir and Chief that day; it shocked everyone. Since then; there had been a few changes.

Hiccup and Natalie did attend the Summer Solstice, and Astrid did sincerely apologize to Natalie for how she spoke. Natalie accepted the apology and things were put to rest. The rest of the celebration was enjoyed with some music, lights, dancing, and talking among friends. Hiccup informed Stoick that night that this would likely be their last visit until after Natalie gave birth because the flight for her was long, and it was uncomfortable for her to sit on Toothless for a long period. There was the bathroom factor too; they had to make more stops along the way for Natalie to relieve herself, or for them to eat. Hiccup kept Stoick up to date with letters back and forth once a week at least.

The small stay area on Dragon's Edge got done, and Hiccup had the stables finished too, complete with a landing strip. Hiccup got the cradle built for the baby, and it was set up in Hiccup and Natalie's bedroom beside their bed. Natalie would be nine months along in about a week, at least according to Hiccup's last letter to him. Stoick sent a reply that they would have things ready on Berk for his last visit, which would be for Natalie to have the baby. Also, Natalie would be turning seventeen in four months, just before Snoggletog.

The Hooligan Tribe was doing good; things were easier knowing the truth and that Hiccup was safe and sound with Natalie on another island. Stoick didn't reveal where, but no one seemed to ask either. The raids were still happening, but the Hooligans were doing good better with handling things, so the dragons weren't as aggressive, and the raids were happening no more than once or twice every two weeks now, which was very good for the Tribe. The Chieftains were doing good with their islands and Tribes, but Norbert was starting up with saying he waited long enough for the teenagers to return so that he would be doing more searches; that happened last month, so Stoick was deciding how to move to the next phase of his plan.

Making Norbert see that Hiccup and Natalie ran away for whatever reason was hard, and worse to try and get into the possibilities of why. Stoick hadn't gotten very far in his quest for Norbert to be understanding, but Stoick knew he couldn't give up.

"Stoick," Gobber's voice was heard, pulling the Chief from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Stoick raised his head. Gobber came in with a letter, and Sharpshot on his shoulder. "Word from Hiccup already?" Gobber nodded to him.

"And there's something else…" Spitelout stepped in behind Gobber now. "Norbert's ship is pulling up to the docks,"

"Why is he here?" Stoick inquired.

"We don't know, Chief," Gobber informed. Stoick unrolled the letter from Hiccup and started to read the few lines written.

 _-Dad,  
Nat is in labor; it started just before the sun came up. I'm scared; she's giving birth a month early. I'm praying everything is okay, but I could use some reassurance from you right now. If the baby makes it; the next letter will tell you if you have a grandson or granddaughter. We'll visit once we know if things will be alright. Let everyone know for me. I hope everything is okay back on Berk.  
Love always,  
Your son.-_

Fear washed over Stoick's face. "Stoick, what's wrong?" Gobber asked. "Is the lad okay?"

"Natalie is in labor early, has been since before sunrise…" Stoick breathed out. "Hiccup is scared, and needs me; it would take a week to get there…And now Norbert is arriving unannounced…"

"We won't say anything about the situation; let's go see what Norbert wants and then we can write a letter back to Hiccup," Gobber suggested. "Come on, Chief…Pull it together," he urged. Stoick took a few deep breaths and nodded. Setting the letter down, the three males departed the house to get to the docks.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Docks)**_

"Norbert, my friend. What brings you to Berk this fine Summer day?" Stoick greeted with a smile and handshake as always.

"I'm starting my searches for Natalie and Hiccup. Will you be joining me?" Norbert asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't. I just returned from a search myself; you know we can't be away for too long," Stoick lied.

"Aye, you were gone for three weeks and just returned a few days ago," Spitelout backed the statement up.

"I understand. But…Forgive me, Stoick, as I fail to see how you went and searched for them when I informed not more than two weeks ago that you weren't going to go searching until right before Winter," Norbert said calmly. "How could you have written me a note with such information if you were _away_ from Berk?"

"I wrote it," Gobber said. "Stoick hasn't been on the island for nearly a month; he was checking Northeast, as far as the boundary for the kids. Came up with nothing," he added.

"Aye, and before leaving, Stoick said that he wouldn't do another search until Winter, as he can't be away long," Spitelout interjected.

"I'll confirm that," stated Mulch, one of the fisherman, said.

"I helped prepare the boat!" said Mulch's friend, Bucket.

Norbert eyed the small group. "Norbert, where ever these kids have gone; they must have had-," Stoick started.

"I don't want to hear it, Stoick," Norbert cut him off with a hard stare. "You've been feeding me that line since the day they disappeared. I refuse to believe that they just decided to go, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you know why, and where they are,"

"Norbert, I'm every bit looking for my son as you are your daughter," Stoick remarked.

"If that were true; you be more concerned for your son's well-being!" Norbert said.

"I taught my son how to take care of himself. I'm worried about him, but I'm sure he's fine, and so is Natalie. I told ya they liked one another and wanted to get married. Maybe they felt like you wouldn't agree, and took off. How should I know? Hiccup didn't say anything to me," Stoick informed.

"I don't believe that. Hiccup pulled you aside that night, and now both of them are missing and have been for eight months!" Norbert yelled now. "I want my daughter home, Stoick!"

"As I want my son home, Norbert; I don't appreciate you yelling, or accusing me of having information about them when I'm just as in the dark as you," Stoick retorted. Though, technically; he wasn't in the dark at all. "I don't know why they left, or where they are,"

Norbert wasn't convinced. "Tell me something. If you had to guess at why they might have left together…What would the reason be?"

"Fear of not being able to get married; that's the only thing Hiccup expressed concerns about to me when we spoke," Stoick said.

"Expressed how? Was there a reason he thought it wouldn't happen?" Norbert pushed.

"Take a look at yourself right now, and put yourself in Hiccup's boots. I'd be worried you would say no too," Stoick responded.

"Well, I would want to ensure my daughter is taken care of. You know as well as I do that we don't always marry out of love," Norbert scoffed.

"I'm aware, Norbert. But if Natalie and Hiccup felt you would say no, and they couldn't be together; it's possible they left to stay together. Now, I'm as worried as you, perhaps more because Hiccup is my only son. You know Valka, and I struggled with kids, and he's the one who survived. But I know my son can take care of himself, and Natalie. I hope wherever they are; they decide to come home; Hiccup will always have one here no matter what," Stoick remarked.

"Something about this isn't right, Stoick. You're too calm for a father who is missing the only son he claims to love so much. I'm going searching for them, and I'm sorry…But I feel like you know something about this. I'm leaving one of my trusted guards here to watch things until those two come home, or I find them myself," Norbert stated firmly.

"And pray tell what you'll do if you find them?" Gobber asked.

"I'll discover the reason why they left and decide my next move," Norbert said.

"Will you let them stay together?" Stoick asked.

"Depends on the reason they left. But if I learn that you knew anything about this; you and I will have a problem that involves breaking treaties…And anything else that happens will depend on what I find when I locate Natalie and Hiccup. If he's done anything to compromise her, Stoick…I will kill him where he stands, and I'm well within my rights to. Alvis! You are to stay here on Berk and report anything suspicious until the next time we see one another," Norbert ordered.

"Yes, Chief Norbert," the man with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped onto the dock.

"Good. Stoick…We'll talk soon," Norbert turned and got back on his ship. Stoick watched Norbert's boat launch and head back out to sea.

"So…Where will I be staying?" Alvin wondered, holding his bag over his shoulder.

"With me," Gobber stepped in before Stoick could answer. "You'll be staying with me," he said again.

"Very well," Alvis nodded. Gobber led Alvis away to his home above the forge.

"I'd write to Hiccup right now, and tell him the situation, Stoick. You know he'll send more messages, or show up if you don't reply…" Spitelout suggested.

"I will…But I fear this will be the last bit of communication for a while; getting through to Norbert isn't proving to be easy," Stoick sighed as he headed for his house with Spitelout.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Stoick sat at the table with a piece of paper, writing out a single letter, and making sure not to leave out anything imperative that Hiccup would need to know. It broke Stoick's heart to break contact with Hiccup, but he knew this Alvis guard Norbert left on Berk would be all over them, so Stoick couldn't risk anything being revealed that he and the Tribe knew the reasons regarding Hiccup and Natalie running away, or that Hiccup befriended a Night Fury. Odin only knows what could happen.

"That should take care of everything, for now," Stoick took a breath while checking over the letter he wrote.

"You realize it's going to be a year or longer before Norbert gets out of this phase and falls into something else?" Spitelout informed.

"I'm aware, Spitelout. I warned Hiccup that this isn't going to go as fast as we hoped, so he needs to stay there and remain safe. That I'd come to him when things were alright," Stoick nodded. "Norbert is stubborn, but at some point; he will give up his searches and make him wonder if he did something to cause it,"

"That will be when we can talk to him?" Spitelout asked.

"It will be when we can try," Stoick replied. "I'll send this tonight; we're due for a raid anyway. Sharpshot will be able to sneak away easy," Spitelout nodded, understanding. "I just hope they'll both be alright until we see them again,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, big brother," Spitelout assured.

"But Natalie is in labor, Spitelout…And giving birth a month early. Hiccup said he needed me, and I can't be there for him. And if something happens to that child…I know that pain too well, and I pray Hiccup doesn't have to feel it," Stoick looked down.

"Just as Valka was there for you, and you two got through things; Natalie will be there for Hiccup, and they will get through it. Hold faith," Spitelout said. Stoick nodded, taking a deep breath. This was the last letter he'd be sending for a while, so he hoped he got in everything he needed to. This was for Natalie and Hiccup's protection; that's all that mattered to Stoick now.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

"AH!" Natalie screamed out in pain as Toothless warbled, trying to cover his ears. It had been a long day, but at least Hiccup was prepared and had time to make sure everything was ready. Natalie woke up during the early hours before the sun rose uncomfortably. Natalie tried to sleep through it, but it didn't work. After the sun came up, Natalie was feeling sick and in a lot of pain; she said it felt like intense cycle starting cramps that lasted for a little time, then backed off.

As the day continued; it got worse, and the pains were closer together. Hiccup had been taught that this meant Natalie was likely in labor and the closer the pains got together, the closer she was to giving birth and would feel like she had to push. Hiccup was also told to watch for the baby's head coming lower. Hiccup had time to get her water to drink, and tend to anything she needed as the process went on. Natalie was sweating, panting, and in a lot of pain; Hiccup did what he could for her.

As things continued; Hiccup had time to boil water, get a clean knife to cut the cord, towels, blankets, and rags to clean the baby after it was out. This was scary for both of them because the baby was a month early, and they were worried it might not survive.

"Ssh…" Hiccup soothed, staying beside her. Hiccup only left her side if he needed to get something, but everything was ready. Hiccup held Natalie's hand as she squeezed it; Hiccup knew it hurt, but he'd recover when this was over. Somehow; he knew the time drew closer that Natalie would push.

"Hi-Hiccup…" Natalie whimpered.

"I'm here…I'm right here, Milady," Hiccup said softly. "What is it? What can I get for you? Do for you?" he asked.

"H-Hurts so much…" Natalie let a few tears slip.

"I know…I know; it's almost over. You're doing great, babe," Hiccup smiled. "Hey…I never thanked you…"

"F-For what?" Natalie looked at him.

"Giving me all this," Hiccup replied.

Natalie shook her head. "No…No; you did this, Hiccup. You…Found the island, build our house, the barn, stables, stay area…You got the field ready for farming; the forge, the defense system…" Natalie reminded, trying to breathe through the pains that seemed constant now. Natalie whimpered again, squeezing Hiccup's hand tightly.

"Breathe…Breathe, love," Hiccup coached, trying to help however he was able. "Nat; I might have done a lot of the physical stuff…But you did the biggest part by…Giving me a chance," he said softly, grabbing the rag to dab some of the sweat away from Natalie's face. "You could have told your parents what happened between us, that you were pregnant; risked us getting banned from seeing one another…But you didn't. You hid everything and came to me. You…Gave me a chance to be your boyfriend, this baby's father; to take care of you, to love you…You gave me this,"

Natalie cried more as Hiccup leaned in and kissed her. Natalie returned it before she tensed up and yelled out again, nearly crushing Hiccup's hand. "O-Ow! Hiccup…I-I feel like I have to push!" Natalie said.

"Okay, okay…Easy. I'm gonna look, okay. You've still got my hand…" Hiccup got up, carefully moving to be between Natalie's legs and moving the blanket; he could see the top of the baby's head. "I think it's time to push, babe…Let's give it one and see?" he suggested. Natalie nodded to him, taking a few breaths. Hiccup got the towels under her, and ready; there was also one in his lap. "Take a deep breath…And push, alright?"

"What if-?" Natalie went to ask.

"Don't think that way. Everything is going to be fine, okay? I promise…Trust me. Now…Let's have this baby. It's you and me, Nat. Always and forever…I'm yours, and this is our life. Our family," Hiccup encouraged.

"Always and forever, Hic; I'm yours…" Natalie panted with a nod.

"Come on, give me good push," Hiccup urged. Natalie took a breath and started pushing. Natalie screamed at how it felt. "I know, I know it hurts. We're almost there; give me another one…" Natalie did it again, and again about seven times. "The head is out. The head is out, babe! See, it's alright. Give yourself a second, and push again," Hiccup instructed.

"I-I can't! Hiccup, I'm tired…" Natalie cried.

"You can! You can do this, Nat. Come on; you got me. We have each other; we can do this. Take a deep breath, squeeze my hand as hard as you can, and push!" Hiccup said. "I love you, Natalie,"

"I…Love you too, Hiccup!" Natalie pushed hard, yelling out loudly again. Suddenly, the baby was out, and Natalie felt almost instant relief as she flopped back. Hiccup quickly let go of her hand and made sure to wrap the baby so that it would be warm. Seconds later, a cry filled the room. Hiccup laughed in relief.

"I-It's a boy! We have a boy, babe!" Hiccup informed quickly as he tied the cord and cut it. Hiccup cleaned the baby off with a warm, wet rag as it cried. Hiccup wrapped the newborn in a blanket, and then a fur one as he handed him to Natalie.

"I-Is he alright?" Natalie asked.

"Seems to be. Hold him; I'll clean up all this," Hiccup smiled. Natalie nodded, sitting up a little. Hiccup cleaned up Natalie's lower bits first; then everything else. By the time he returned, Natalie was bringing up her shirt and bringing the baby to her left breast; he latched instantly and began to suck.

"Oh, he's beautiful, Hiccup…" Natalie swooned as Hiccup grabbed a spot next to his girlfriend while she fed their son. "Your eyes for sure…" she smiled.

"Well, color-wise at least. He has the shape of your eyes, babe. And a mix of our hair," Hiccup pointed out noticing the dark brown hair, almost black, but it was brown.

"Freckles, like you," Natalie giggled, "And your nose. He's so small, Hiccup,"

"Born a month early, not too bad. Seems like he's pretty strong, though. I think everything is going to be alright; he cried when he came out, and the color was good. Gothi mentioned those being big things, and he's feeding well," Hiccup stated.

"We'll just have to watch him closely for a bit," Natalie said lightly. "What are we going to name him…I know it's a tradition that you do," she added.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment as he looked at his son in his girlfriend's arms, then he smiled. "Garth…Garth Haddock," he finally said as both of them admired their child now.


	11. Chapter 11

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Eleven_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Friday, August 10-Morning)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

As expected, new parents Natalie and Hiccup were extra cautious with their son. It would take some adjusting, but they were sure everything would be okay with more time. The biggest worry was the baby passing away because he was born a month early. Hiccup wasn't even given his name until he was a month old because Stoick and Valka were worried that he wouldn't make it. Hiccup knew he should have waited to name his son, but felt like everything was going to be alright, so he did it, and now he and Natalie had their son; Garth Haddock, who was now two days old and seemed to be doing great. Hiccup and Natalie didn't want to call things _safe_ until Garth made it a few more weeks. Natalie was still a bit sore from giving birth, so Hiccup was helping her with household things as well as the farming, hunting, and fishing.

At the moment, Natalie was finishing Garth's feeding as Hiccup cook breakfast for himself and Natalie. After Garth was done, she set the infant in the cradle beside her since Hiccup had put wheels on it for easy movement between rooms that could be raised to allow the cradle to rock side to side.

"Here you are, Milady," Hiccup smiled, setting the plate of eggs, cut up potatoes, and bread with butter in front of her with a fork. Hiccup set a cup of milk down too.

"Thanks; it looks great," Natalie replied. "Have you told you father about Garth yet?"

"He has Sharpshot still; I'm waiting for his response to my letter about when you went into labor," Hiccup informed while taking a bite of the food.

"We'll have to go visit in a few weeks so that everyone can meet Garth," Natalie stated.

"Definitely. We'll go after a month or so; it's a long flight and colder as we get back into the Archipelago. I don't want to risk Garth getting too cold or sick," Hiccup mentioned.

"I agree," Natalie nodded. The two ate their meal, talking about whatever and then they cleaned up since Garth was still sleeping.

"Alright, I'm going to head out to check the animals and farm. You good in here?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll call if I need you," Natalie said as they shared a kiss. Hiccup headed out with Toothless beside him while Natalie grabbed the broom and started to sweep up, after this she would likely do the laundry.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Midday)**_

Natalie decided to make lunch since Hiccup went out to get firewood as a storm was rolling in; it looked like rain for sure. The storm would probably start between lunch and dinner hours, and in that time; Hiccup wanted to get all the outside work taken care of so that he could sit with his family through the night. While Natalie was finishing up the fish on sticks for lunch; she saw Sharpshot fly through one of the windows and land on the table.

"Sharpshot!" Natalie smiled as she walked over to greet the Terrible Terror. Natalie took the letter off Sharpshot's leg and set it in Hiccup's office; then she gave the dragon some water and two raw fish to enjoy. "Glad you made it safely," she stated, petting the dragon's head.

A little time passed as Natalie looked outside to see Toothless land with a pallet of chopped wood in several piles. Hiccup had an outside woodshed and kept one pile of starter sticks and logs inside in a crate to use for the day. The woodshed was restocked three times a week. The food growing side of farming was checked every day to see if it needed tending, and then there would be harvesting when crops were ready. The animals were taken care of every day. Hiccup's schedule for hunting and fishing depended on how long they could keep the food before it went bad. Natalie handled most of the housework; laundry, cooking, cleaning, and tending to Garth now.

"Welcome home, babe," Natalie walked over to hug her boyfriend of six months.

"Hi, Milady," Hiccup smiled, returning the hug. "What's lunch? I'm starving," he chuckled.

"Grilled fish on sticks," Natalie replied.

"Sounds great. Let me get a quick rinse in, and we'll eat," Hiccup said, shucking off his vest and heading for the bathroom. Natalie continued cooking and set things on the plate for her and Hiccup. After that; Natalie heard Garth crying, so she went to take care of him with a change of his cloth diaper, and then sitting on the couch to breastfeed him. Hiccup came out a few minutes later wearing dark brown pants and a red shirt; he threw his brown fur vest on and smiled at the sight of Natalie feeding Garth.

"What?" Natalie smiled.

"Just watching you with our son," Hiccup stated. "Happy that I can say this is my family, well I have some people back on Berk too…But I helped make this one," he chuckled as he kissed Natalie's forehead, and then Garth's.

"Go on and eat, Hiccup. I'll join after," Natalie said.

"I don't mind waiting," Hiccup informed.

"Oh, before I forget…Sharpshot returned. I put the letter in your office," Natalie mentioned. Hiccup went to grab it, reading it over as he walked back out, looking worried. "What's wrong, Hiccup?" Hiccup was quiet, still reading as the message was long. Natalie stayed quiet, but was curious as to what Stoick wrote to Hiccup; she focused on feeding Garth, and Hiccup would probably tell her afterward. Natalie grew worried, though, as Hiccup's face showed discontent and concern. Natalie finished feeding their son, and burped him; then set him back in the cradle to sleep. "Is everything okay on Berk?"

"No…It's not," Hiccup shook his head once he finished reading.

"Do we need to go back and help? Is it the raids? Is your father ill?" Natalie asked gently, her hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"The problem is that we can't go back anymore…" Hiccup sighed.

"What…Do you mean?" Natalie inquired nervously.

"Your father suspects my dad is hiding something or keeping information about our situation and whereabouts. Norbert put a guard on Berk, to watch things, so my father sent one letter out during a raid to tell us that it's no longer safe to communicate, or visit until further notice," Hiccup informed, lowering his head and handing Natalie the letter to read for herself. Natalie took it, and kept on hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, knowing this had to hurt him.

"Dear son,  
Unfortunately, this will be my last letter to you for a while. Norbert is starting to catch on that I know the reason you and Natalie left, and that I know where you two are. I've denied it, of course. Spitelout and Gobber tried to back up the claim as well, but Norbert isn't convinced. He's begun his searches for both of you again; I think I threw him off your trail by mentioning I checked all of Northeast to the boundary, but who knows what will happen. Norbert left here heading East the day your letter arrived to tell me about Natalie being in labor.

I'll spare you the formal conversation, but Norbert is determined to find Natalie and you, claiming that if Natalie has been compromised in any way; he will kill you on the spot. And if he finds out I've known all this time; our treaty will break and he'll decide further action based on how he finds you and Natalie. As a precaution; Norbert has placed a guard, Alvis, on Berk to watch things and report to him. It's no longer safe to communicate with Sharpshot, and you can't come to Berk. Not right now; I will find a way to let you know when things are okay. Spitelout and I believe that Norbert is still a stage where finding his daughter is his only objective. We think that after enough time passes; he'll assume the worst, or be upset and willing to listen; that is the hope at least. Alvis is currently staying with Gobber, but he's going to be watching and listening to everything. I'm going to warn the Tribe too, carefully, of course.

About Natalie being in labor; I'm sure she'll have delivered by the time this gets to you but hold faith, son. You were born two months early and while your mother worried you wouldn't make it; I never doubted, and said you'd become the strongest of them all. I still believe that, Hiccup. I pray for the best, and the child survives. If not…You and Natalie lean on one another to get through the loss, and perhaps at that point, return to the island; we can carry on with your original plan for the wedding. You and Natalie would be able to try again, legally, and not have to worry about making it out there on Dragon's Edge. All that aside; I believe your child will be okay, son.

I promise that I will do all I can to speed this up and get you both back home. For now, stay put and be safe. When things clear up; I will come to let you know or send someone I trust like Spitelout and Gobber. I guess I'll have to wait to find out about my grandchild, but I don't mind as long as you're all okay. Take care of each other.

I love you, son. We'll see one another again, don't worry. I will get you both back home; I promise that on my life.

Always,  
Your father."

Natalie hugged Hiccup tightly, knowing this hurt him. Hiccup loved his dad, and now they couldn't see one another anymore, at least not right now. Natalie loved her family too, but Hiccup had it worse; he didn't have siblings, a mother…Only his father, as it had been for the last eighteen, almost nineteen years. And now it wasn't safe for them to even talk.

"I didn't think my father was that desperate," Natalie frowned.

"You're his only daughter, Nat. Norbert isn't going to stop unless he has checked everywhere by himself. The problem is that it involves a lot of sailing to go in all directions of the Archipelago and as far as the boundary. Your father is Chief, so he can't be away from Hysteria for long periods. When my dad left to look for my mom; he was gone two weeks at a time, but came back and stayed on Berk for a month before beginning to search again. Your dad will probably do the same…And there's a lot of islands to check outside of the ones inhabited by Tribes…Your dad is going to be searching for a year or so…"

"We've already been here about a year, Hiccup; I think we're pretty comfortable until your dad lets us know that it's okay to return. I'm sure Alvis won't be on Berk forever…" Natalie informed. "He's a kiss-ass to my dad, but not his second in command. More like an underdog, someone who sneaks around to get information,"

"An informant or spy happen to be the word you're looking for?" Hiccup asked.

"That's it," Natalie said. "My dad must think your dad is being too calm about our disappearance, so he wants Alvis to find out if something is going on,"

"And my dad's solution is to break contact with us, not arise suspicion while he works on getting Norbert to see that our happiness matters more than us sleeping together on your sixteenth birthday, and then you got pregnant with my baby. What worries me is even if he accepts that; what happens when Norbert finds out that my dad knew?" Hiccup looked concerned.

"Maybe he won't find out; my dad doesn't have to know, we could keep that a secret," Natalie offered.

"Yeah, but still…I-I gotta see my dad again, Nat. If this is gonna be the last time for a while…A letter isn't enough for me to say goodbye," Hiccup sighed.

"Are you going to go back?" Natalie inquired.

"I have to," Hiccup said. "Say goodbye, for now,"

"It's too soon to fly with Garth, Hiccup…" Natalie said gently.

"I know; it's too cold too. But if this is gonna be the last time for Odin only knows, Nat…I have to go. I'll take Toothless in a couple of days in the morning, arrive at night and sneak into the house. I'll tell him about Garth, and then I'll say goodbye until he gives the word," Hiccup stated.

"Alright, just be careful Hiccup…" Natalie said gently.

"I will don't worry. Toothless can get me out of trouble. Any outsiders of Berk will freeze at seeing a Night Fury, so I'll be able to get away. But that won't happen, so calm down. I'll be a quick thing, and I'll return by the next day," Hiccup took a deep breath. "Come on, let's eat lunch,"

Natalie and Hiccup sat down at the table and enjoyed their meal together, chatting a bit. Hiccup wasn't looking forward to this trip; it would be his last for a while, and he dreaded saying goodbye to his father. Everything would alright; surely it wouldn't take too long.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Saturday, September 1-Midnight)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Hiccup gave it three weeks, not wanting things to be obvious or suspicious. Hiccup figured that his father knew he got the letter to stay away and was abiding by it. This would give Stoick time to tell the village, and feel sad that he couldn't see Hiccup anymore. But that is where Hiccup was going to surprise his dad, carefully. Leaving just after sunrise from Dragon's Edge, Hiccup flew with Toothless to Berk and hid Toothless in the cove. Hiccup snuck through the woods and watched closely as Stoick was making his way to the house to call it a night. Hiccup snuck inside and waited.

"See you in the morning, Chief," Spitelout said.

"Yeah, you will," Stoick sighed.

"I'm sure everything is fine with them, Stoick. Hiccup's a fighter, always has been since the day he was born," Gobber reminded.

"I know, but it doesn't erase the feeling. Have a good night," Stoick said as he entered the house, removing his helmet and plopping down at the table. Hiccup came out of hiding now.

"Dad?" Hiccup stated. Stoick instantly lifted his head and saw Hiccup standing there.

"Hiccup!" Stoick whispered with shock. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!"

"Relax…That Alvis guy won't catch me. Toothless is in the cove, and Natalie is on Dragon's Edge. Plus, it's the dead of night…" Hiccup rolled his eyes before hugging his father. "I've missed you, Dad," Stoick hugged him back.

"I've missed you too, son. But what are you doing here? I said I'd come to you when it was clear," Stoick inquired.

"I know…And I promise I won't show up again, but…I-I had to see you," Hiccup admitted, lowering his head a little.

"Why did you have to see me? Son…What's wrong? Did…Did the baby not make it?" Stoick asked, seeing how upset and distraught his teenage son looked.

"No…No…The baby is okay. I just…I had to see you in person to say goodbye if…This is going to be the last time I see you for a while…" Hiccup confessed. Stoick was shocked. "I-I know how hard things are for you without mom…And now, you don't have me either…"

"But I know you're safe, and that's all that matter's to me, son," Stoick stated. "I'm relieved to hear the baby is alright," he added. "I'm gonna work on Norbert; I promise…" Stoick assured.

"I have no doubts, Dad. Don't rush it, though; he's already suspicious. Nat and I are okay on Dragon's Edge. Toothless is with us too, and the other dragons are accepting us. We're good…And we have plenty of provisions to live off of…" Hiccup informed.

"I know, I want you home, Hiccup…It's pretty lonely these days…" Stoick sighed.

"That's why I knew it would mean a lot to both of us if I came in person to say goodbye…At least for now," Hiccup said.

"I do appreciate it, Hiccup," Stoick nodded. "You should get going, son. It's late; your child and girlfriend need you there,"

Hiccup nodded to his father before the two hugged again. "I'm going to miss you, Dad,"

"I'll miss you too, son. And…I love you," Stoick choked up a little.

"I love you too," Hiccup replied. The two let go of one another, as Stoick watched Hiccup sneak out the back and head for the cove. Sometime after, Stoick watched as Toothless was flying out of the trees and heading Northeast. Stoick wiped his eyes, saddened to see his son go, but happy to know Hiccup, Natalie, and their child were okay.

"Until next time, son…" Stoick whispered before going back into his house.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

Hiccup reached home just after lunchtime; he headed into the house to find Natalie doing some housework and Garth fast asleep in the cradle.

"Hiccup, you're back!" Natalie hurried over to hug him tightly. "H-How did things go?"

"Emotional…Dad knows our baby is alive, but it slipped my mind to tell him we had a son and what his name is…" Hiccup sighed.

"It's okay. Might be better that way; he'd be excited and let it slip to someone," Natalie tried to comfort Hiccup, knowing the goodbye had to be hard.

"True," Hiccup nodded. "Well, I guess it's just us for a while," he added.

"We'll be okay," Natalie smiled.

"I know we will," Hiccup replied."How's Garth been?"

"Perfect," Natalie stated."Are you hungry?"

"A bit, but I think I'm going to take a bath first…Maybe a nap and then eat for dinner," Hiccup admitted. "I'm exhausted,"

"I don't blame you. Go on, babe," Natalie said.

"Thanks," Hiccup kissed her lightly, and Natalie returned the action. Hiccup headed off to the bathroom as Natalie took a deep breath; this was it. From now on until Stoick gave the word it was safe; it was only Toothless, Hiccup, Garth, and herself on their own on Dragon's Edge.


	12. Chapter 12

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Twelve_

 _ **=Natalie's POV=  
(Thursday, September 1-Morning)  
(Dragon's Edge)**_

It's been three years since the day Hiccup returned to Dragon's Edge and informed me that for now, it's just the three of us and Toothless. Hiccup went to Berk at midnight four years ago to say goodbye to his father after receiving a letter from Stoick that we had to break contact because of my father being suspicious that Stoick knew the situation and where we were. However, it's not Hiccup, Garth, Toothless, and me anymore. No, Hiccup and I made some allies, got married and had two more kids. Hiccup proposed to me out of the blue when we were celebrating Garth's second birthday(August 8); he made me a silver ring with a purple stone on top. We got married a few months later, days before my nineteenth birthday(December 19).

I had gotten pregnant, again, two months before Garth turned two(June 30). I think that is what sparked Hiccup to ask me to marry him. I didn't mind having another baby with Hiccup; he was an amazing father, but the issue turned out to be when I gave birth two months early(January 29), that I was carrying twins. So, a month before Hiccup had his twentieth birthday(February 28); I delivered two baby boys. That was scary, but our children pulled through fine, and we named them Sigurd and Vigrid Haddock. Those two turned a year old a month before Hiccup turned twenty-one, and now they are four months from turning two. Garth just celebrated turning four, and I'm almost twenty-one.

Our time on Dragon's Edge hasn't been lonely. Hiccup and I made allies with other Tribes who were okay with dragons. We met Mala, Queen for the Defenders of the Wing Tribe on Caldera Cay; they worshipped dragons. And then there was Chieftess Atali, leader of the Wingmaidens on Wing Maiden Isle; they helped Razorwhip dragons. We met both of these women, and their Tribes around the same time before Garth turned a year old. Hiccup and I were flying on Toothless; hitting a bad storm, and landed on Caldera Cay. Mala saw we meant no harm, and we became friends and allies. Meeting Atali happened a little after Hiccup proposed to me when I was pregnant with Vigrid and Sigurd.

Mala is the one who married Hiccup and I. Throk, Mala's second in command, was Hiccup's Best Man. Atali was my Maid of Honor. We visit both Mala and Atali often, usually to hang out, help with anything if we can. It gets us off Dragon's Edge for a bit, not that we mind our home, but it's nice to get away for a couple of days. In the last three years, since Hiccup and Stoick said their goodbyes; things have been amazing. We have a bigger farm and triple the animals than when we started.

I knew this still upset Hiccup; it seems that even after four years, my father still hasn't accepted things and that scared Hiccup and I that we'd never be able to go back to Berk. Hiccup missed his father a lot and had been tempted many times to take Toothless and go check in, but I got him to stay back to avoid trouble. Plus, I needed his help with the kids. Raising three boys was difficult, and kept me busy. Hiccup usually tended everything outside, and myself handling inside the house, but most of the time, I helped Hiccup with the farming; it was a lot for one person to do. I still didn't have a dragon, at least not one with a strong bond like Hiccup and Toothless have.

This has been our life for four years, and we love it. Honestly; I don't think Hiccup, and I would change a thing. I would do all of this again to end up where I am right now. At the moment; our family just finished breakfast, and I was cleaning up while Hiccup spent a little time with our boys in the center room. However, everything came to a stop when Toothless suddenly lifted his head and began growling at the door.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless growled lowly again. "Nat, take the kids into our room. I'll get you when I know what's going on,"

"Okay. Boys, come with me…" I said quickly as Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd followed me into mine and Hiccup's bedroom. I closed the door and tried to relax, hoping it was nothing bad.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Hiccup walked outside with Toothless, glancing around. "What do you sense, bud?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury.

"I hope this is the one…" Gobber's voice reached Hiccup's ears.

"Gobber?" Hiccup said to himself.

"Looks like the lad's drawing…" Gobber's voice said again. Hiccup looked over the edge and down to the docks, seeing the man he considered to be an uncle to him.

"Gobber!" Hiccup said with joy. The man looked up, a smile coming to his features.

"Laddie!" Gobber hurried up the wooden ramp and Hiccup met him in the middle; the two instantly hugged tightly. "Oh, it's good to see you again…"

"Gods…You too, Gobber…You too," Hiccup breathed out, overwhelmed to see Gobber.

"Where's Natalie?" Gobber asked.

"In the house with the kids," Hiccup informed. "Come on,"

"Kids?" Gobber blinked while walking with Hiccup to where the house was built.

"Yeah…Nat and I have three now," Hiccup smiled.

"Well, you've been busy," Gobber chuckled. "Looks like you built quite the home,"

"Came together when the first year was over," Hiccup shrugged as he walked into the house. "Babe, boys…Come on out. It's Gobber," he announced. Natalie hustled out of the bedroom to see the Berk blacksmith.

"Gobber!" Natalie smiled broadly, rushing over to hug the man. Hiccup grabbed the kids and coaxed them into coming out of the bedroom seeing as they were a bit scared.

"It's okay; he's an old friend," Hiccup said gently.

"These are the kids?" Gobber asked.

"They are. This is Garth, the baby Natalie was pregnant with when we left Berk…And these two are the new additions, Vigrid and Sigurd; they came almost two years ago," Hiccup introduced. "Boys…This is Gobber, a very old and dear friend of mine,"

"Hi…" the three boys said shyly, trying to hide behind their father.

"What brings you to Dragon's Edge? Things okay on Berk?" Hiccup inquired.

Gobber sighed. "I'm afraid not, lad. I didn't come with good news," he admitted as Hiccup got worried.

"Is my dad…Alright?" Hiccup forced himself to ask.

"Fit as a fiddle," Gobber informed. "But the raids are bad, and the tricks we've used aren't working at all; it's like it's gotten worse. More dragons attack; we've had a few deaths in the last four years. We need your help…Your dad sent me to get you,"

"Has he…Worked things out with my father?" Natalie asked.

Gobber shook his head. "No. Norbert still believes you two ran away afraid that he wouldn't approve of a marriage between you. But; he's accepted that he'll likely never find you two either. The Chieftains are gathering for another meeting on Berk, and I think it's for them to build an armada to search for the nest to stop the raids,"

"What? No! They can't Gobber; it's a death trap!" Hiccup said instantly.

"I know, lad; your father told us what you found…But there's nothing we can do to stop it. Your father was out-voted…" Gobber stated.

"If…My father hasn't seen what Stoick wanted him to with the situation four years ago…It won't be safe for us to go back," Natalie pointed out. "He'll kill Hiccup…"

"Stoick won't let that happen; he's already made it known, and the entire Hooligan Tribe is ready to protect you both, and I'm sure your family too. Stoick thinks that maybe if Norbert sees your happiness, all you've achieved; it will get him to come around finally," Gobber explained.

"Is Alvis still there?" Natalie wondered.

"No. Norbert has left him on the island up until two months ago. Your father wanted to send word right away, but you have Sharpshot, so it came down to sending someone. Your dad also feels like there is still someone on Berk who doesn't belong there, watching everything. I feel like your dad, Natalie is under the impression that he'll never find you, but knows your alive with Hiccup. We need you back, lad. We can't handle these raids, none of the islands can. Nothing is gonna happen to you; we promise," Gobber said.

"Are we coming back for good?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. Your father doesn't care anymore; he wants you home, and the lass too. Your father and the Tribe are ready to fight anyone who tries to dispute it. The Chieftains are coming in two weeks for the meeting, and then I'm sure a search for the nest is right behind that. Your dad plans to reveal that he sent you both away," Gobber remarked.

Hiccup was quiet, thinking about a few things as Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd stood with their mother. "Sail back to Berk, Gobber. And tell my dad not to say anything,"

"But lad," Gobber began.

"The other Tribes think Natalie and I left on our own decision; then they need to believe we returned because we chose to do it. Gobber, if Norbert finds out that my dad is the one who knew everything all along, and where we were…I don't put it past Norbert, and sorry, Nat, to kill my dad…So tell my dad when you get back not to say anything. Natalie and I will pack up and sail back to Berk. We can't arrive at the same time as you, or it looks off. So you head back, and we'll be behind by a week or so…" Hiccup responded.

"Alright, lad. I'll leave tomorrow if that's okay?" Gobber said.

"No problem; we have an extra room," Natalie smiled. "Hiccup…What are we going to tell everyone?"

"The truth. If they persist a fight; I have Toothless…And as my father predicted; I don't think anyone is going to go up against that. Even more so that I can get other dragons on my side with ease…" Hiccup added. "Gobber, have my dad act surprised and overjoyed of my return…Let him show Norbert how a concerned parent is, to be happy that we're back safe, but still want to know everything,"

"I'll pass the message along, and I'm sure he'll take care of telling the Tribe," Gobber nodded.

"Then it's settled," Hiccup said. "Let's start packing up; there's a lot to do in the next week,"

"Okay, babe," Natalie replied. Hiccup took a deep breath, already knowing that this would be a busy week packing things up and reloading them on the ship to sail back home to Berk.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Friday, September 9-Dusk)  
(Berk; The Docks)**_

Gobber's ship pulled in as Stoick was anxiously awaiting for him. The board was set out for Gobber to get off the boat, and Stoick looked around.

"Did you find them? Where are they?" Stoick asked immediately.

"Calm down, Stoick…" Gobber sighed. "I found them, and they will be along in another week; around the time the Chieftains arrive for the meeting," he added.

"They are alright?" Stoick hoped.

"Happy and healthy, Stoick. You should see him, Chief; he's still skinny, but he's tall and has some muscle. Wears armor, has weapons…You're not even going to recognize him. Also…There are two more kids, and he's married," Gobber stated as Stoick blinked.

"What?" Stoick inquired.

"Come on; I'll tell ya more at the house," Gobber mentioned as he and Stoick walked to Stoick's house.

 _ **(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

"Alright, what's all this about?" Stoick demanded.

"The lad didn't go into much detail about it, saying everyone would learn the full story when the truth came out. But Natalie and Hiccup have married Stoick. Not sure how, but Hiccup assured me it was legal," Gobber explained.

"And…The more kids comment?" Stoick pushed.

"Hiccup and Natalie have three kids, Chief. They have their firstborn, and then a set of twins. All of them are boys; Garth is the oldest as he is the one Natalie was pregnant with when she and Hiccup left. Then there are the twins, Vigrid and Sigurd. Not sure when they were born, but they were walking and talking, so they've gotta be a year or older at least…" Gobber shrugged.

"I see. Anything else?" Stoick questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Hiccup sent me with this letter for you," Gobber pulled the paper out. Stoick opened it up, beginning to read.

"Hey, Dad,  
I'm glad we can come back, but there's a couple of things that I need you to do.

One; Don't tell the Chieftains that you sent Natalie and me away, or that you knew where we were. I worry that they'll turn on and attack you.

Two; Act surprised when we show up, like a concerned, but an overjoyed parent that we're back and okay. We're hoping Norbert might catch on and act the same.

Three; Don't mention Natalie and I slept together, she was pregnant, or Toothless.

Everything will come out, but I will be the one to do it. Tell the Tribe to act just as shocked and surprised too. We made everyone believe Nat and me left on our choice to go, so they need to believe we came back by choice too. I'm sure Gobber has told you that Natalie and I are married and have three kids. I promise to give that an explanation as well. As for the raid situation; do not, by any means, go looking for that nest. It is a death trap, and you don't stand a chance. I need to get back in there and do more research on the matter, so please, stay away from it.

We'll be arriving a few days to a week behind Gobber by ship. I'll hide Toothless in the cove until it's time for things to come out. I've sent Gobber with a lot of mine and Natalie's things, so can you get them into the house for us. We have the other half since this is a big move. We'll see you soon. I love you, Dad.

Always,  
Your son."

Stoick read aloud. "Looks like there's some unpacking and informing to do before everyone arrives," Gobber remarked.

"Aye, that we do," Stoick nodded. "Let's tell everyone over dinner, and then we'll start the unpacking tomorrow morning,"

"Sounds good, Chief," Gobber replied.

 _ **(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

"Everyone, listen up!" Stoick called as the room was quiet before he leaned towards Spitelout. "You checked everyone that came in, and there are guards posted outside the door to watch for intruders and spies?"

"Yes, Chief," Spitelout nodded. "The only people present in the Great Hall are members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. And there are ten guards outside the hall, then two each in the watchtowers," he added.

"Good," Stoick breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, Gobber has returned and successfully located Hiccup and Natalie. Both of them are alive and well, and will be returning by the end of the week or early into the next. I've been asked by Hiccup himself that we don't say anything to the Chieftains, especially Norbert. Hiccup wants to be the one to reveal the truth, and I believe we can all respect. The second thing is that Hiccup as requested we act surprised upon his return, pretending that we did not know all this time the reasons behind his departure four years ago with Natalie," he continued.

"So we act as clueless as everyone else is?" Sharklegs asked.

"That's right," Stoick replied. "Understand that once they are back; they will not be leaving again. I don't care who disagrees and who wants to fight…Hiccup is coming home to stay, and I am positive that Natalie will be doing the same,"

"What about…The baby she was pregnant with? We never heard…" Alvina Hofferson wondered.

"Ah, yes. We had that Alvis guy staying here, so I never revealed the situation. The day Norbert arrived, I received a letter that Natalie was in labor a month early. Hiccup came to visit a few weeks later, to say goodbye and tell me that the baby was alright. Unfortunately, things were so rushed that he didn't tell me if it was a boy or girl. However, thanks to Gobber going and relaying the information to return; I know now that Hiccup and Natalie are married, somehow; I still don't have that explanation. And they have three kids total, all boys,"

"They got married and had more kids?" Hilde blinked.

"Guess so. The names are Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd," Gobber informed. "Real cute kids,"

"So everyone understands what needs to happen?" Stoick called out.

"Yes, Chief," the Tribe replied.

"Good; then let's eat and be thankful that Hiccup and Natalie with their family, will be home before we know it," Stoick said, smiling. This was exciting, but there was a lot of things to figure out still. Stoick was hoping to get a full explanation about the marriage and extra children because that was never in the plan, and it worried Stoick because it may make Norber angrier. For now, all that mattered was Hiccup returning with his wife, kids, and dragon to settle everything; including the raids.


	13. Chapter 13

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Thirteen_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Monday, September 19-Midday)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

The Hairy Hooligan Tribe knew how to act when Hiccup arrived like they hadn't seen him in four years, surprised to see the kids and overall curiosity about everything. However, that didn't erase the anxiousness they felt to see Hiccup again; it had been a little over three years since Hiccup's last visit, which was during the Summer Solstice when Natalie was still pregnant with her and Hiccup's firstborn child. There was a lot everyone wanted to know, but Stoick assured Hiccup would explain being married to Natalie with three kids. It had been ten days since that announcement; the Chieftains had arrived and going to hold their meeting after lunch. Stoick had his dock workers on the lookout for Hiccup and Natalie's ship; they'd be returning in the same one that they left in. When they arrived, someone would rush up and inform Stoick that Hiccup was home. This plan was prediscussed before the Chieftains came.

"Have you had any luck in your searches, Chief Stoick?" Norbert asked over the meal.

"I'm afraid not, Chief Norbert," Stoick replied. Norbert sighed heavily, almost looking down with sad eyes.

"They're never coming back, are they?" Norbert inquired.

"Hard to say, my friend. We didn't know the reason behind why they left in the first place," Stoick stated calmly.

"I don't understand why'd they think the best choice was to…Runaway," Norbert mentioned. "Was Hiccup worried I wouldn't agree to the marriage?"

"Possibly; I'm not sure," Stoick replied.

"How did that night go, Stoick? Perhaps if we…Put our heads together; we can discover the reason?" Mogadon interjected. "I know this is between you and Norbert, but all of us are parents and might get a better understanding of things,"

"Four years ago, the night Hiccup asked if he and I could talk in private; he inquired if I would speak to Norbert about starting a contract for marriage between himself and Natalie," Stoick began.

"Out of the blue?" Alvin questioned.

"That's right," Stoick nodded. "Hiccup claimed that it's because he knew who he wanted as his bride for when he became Chief. I had intended to start his training when he was seventeen; let him take over a year later. There was some light discussion about how he liked her a lot, and she felt the same for him. I asked Hiccup if he loved her, he said that if he wasn't; he was beginning to fall for Natalie,"

"Natalie did seem to take more of an interest in her mother's duties as a wife after her sixteenth birthday, stating that she knew she'd marry eventually and there was no reason in holding the training off. Natalie started talking a lot about her probably marrying another Heir, and Syver could take over Hysteria in her place; that she preferred to be a wife over a leader," Norbert informed now.

"Well, according to Hiccup; they both wanted this marriage and discussed it during that early morning walk on Hysteria Island after her party four years ago. It seems they were planning to marry one another long before Hiccup brought up the request that you and I speak, Norbert," Stoick looked at him.

"What did you tell Hiccup, when he asked?" Dagur, new Chief of Berserker Island, asked; he took over a year after Hiccup and Natalie disappeared. Oswald and Heather still attended meetings because Oswald liked catching up with the others.

"I told him yes, but not before having another conversation about why he wanted it to happen as fast as possible," Stoick said, figuring this might be a good try at them thinking there was another reason behind Hiccup and Natalie running away.

"Come again?" Eret the First remarked.

"Hiccup had wondered how long it could take, and it got me wondering if there was a reason why he seemed rushed about things. I asked him why the hurry because it sounded like he was trying to cover something up; Hiccup claimed it was nothing like that," Stoick said.

"But you felt like it was to hide something?" Norbert lifted his head now.

"I had my suspicions, yes. I asked Hiccup what he did, and he said nothing. I brought up that I'd only seen rushed weddings a few times, and it was because the woman was pregnant," Stoick mentioned.

"Were you assuming they did something behind our backs and she got pregnant?" Norbert arched a brow.

"It's my job as his father to ask, so yes; I worried that might be the case. I warned Hiccup about the traditions and laws regarding such matters, and he assured me that it was nothing like that. I told him that he needed to be honest and he swore he was. Hiccup said he wanted things to go fast so that Natalie could stay on Berk, and they wouldn't have to be a day sail away from another. I accepted the answer and promised to speak with you, Norbert, the next day," Stoick revealed calmly.

"And it never happened because they took off overnight, right?" Madguts questioned as Norbert and Stoick nodded.

"Seems cut and dry to me," Viggo chuckled.

"Do explain?" Norbert insisted.

"Did we not question the next morning after Natalie's party where Hiccup and Natalie were? Isn't it a bit odd that they left the party together, and were found together the next morning?" Oswald stepped in.

"Yes, they said they left early because Natalie was tired. And they were found the next morning claiming to be on a walk because they woke up early," Norbert said.

"Those two were drunk that night," Eret the Second laughed a little.

"Maybe they did spend the night together," UG grinned.

"Excuse me?" Stoick asked, pretending to be shocked at the accusation.

"Hiccup and Natalie left together, drunk, and were found together the next morning. We'd been calling for them since before the sun rose because of the raid…There's no way they were walking around during that…" Dagur raised his shoulders.

"So you think that Hiccup and Natalie slept together, then played it off they were on a walk?" Stoick arched a brow.

"Natalie knows better," Norbert scoffed.

"They were drunk, Norbert," Madguts rolled his eyes. "Knowing right from wrong doesn't matter when there's too much mead involved,"

"Sadly, I agree," Bertha remarked. "It's possible that after sleeping together; they wanted to cover it up and discussed marriage. And getting whoever did Natalie's purity check to lie," she added.

"Then it wouldn't matter if she wasn't pure or not because she'd have slept with Hiccup to consummate the marriage, so what they did that night wouldn't ever get questioned," Magnilda nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that doesn't sound so farfetched, and you, Stoick; assumed that Hiccup did something and wanted to hide it," Norbert glanced at the Berk Chief.

"If he did; he didn't say anything to me, and I urged him to speak the truth. Hiccup said that he just wanted to have Natalie as his wife as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to miss one another anymore," Stoick responded. "It goes back to what I said over the last four years, Norbert; they probably ran away to cover up a drunken night and fearing things would come out and they might get banned from seeing one another," he added.

"But there's something else too that's crossing my mind…" Norbert said in a cool tone."Natalie was sick a couple of weeks after her party. She claimed it was a typical sickness, but it was on and off until we left for Berk,"

"Sounds like pregnancy to me," Heather sat back with her arms over her chest. "Timeline fits," she shrugged. "Natalie would have been nearly three months pregnant at the time of the meeting four years ago,"

"Heather is right," Brenna replied. "If Hiccup and Natalie sleep together the night of her party, drunk, and she happened to be fertile…It's very likely she might have gotten pregnant,"

"She would have missed her cycle two weeks later," Ragna confirmed. "Morning sickness, sore or tender breasts, frequent relieving herself…" she listed a few symptoms.

"Hiccup assured that wasn't the situation," Stoick said firmly.

"He wouldn't have known, Chief Stoick," Gala said softly. "Natalie wouldn't have had a way to tell him until she came with her father for the meeting. And perhaps that is why they left because Natalie revealed she was pregnant and they both knew the consequences of such, so they ran away,"

"The more I hear…The more I'm inclined to believe it…" Norbert huffed. "I told you it was your son's fault!"

"Hey, don't you pin this all on Hiccup," Gobber remarked from the other table next to where the Chieftains were. "They were both drinkin',"

"And they were just teenagers, Norbert…I'm sure they didn't intentionally do anything; it was the mead…And afraid of the laws; they ran away…" Spitelout added in.

"If such was the case; they knew that when it came out, things would be bad. They would be banned from one another, and if they are in love…They didn't want that," Henrik said now. "I'm going to be entirely honest here…If it were one of my kids; I'd suggest they leave to avoid the punishment as well,"

"I likely would too," Oswald nodded.

"I'd stick to the rules," Madguts scoffed.

"As would I," UG nodded.

"If it was an accident; I'd be trying to work something out with the other family," Magnus admitted.

"What would you have done, Stoick?" Mogadon asked. "If Hiccup did tell you such was the case?"

"Hiccup is my only son…I'd protect him. I'd tell him to run away, and be happy," Stoick confessed.

"I don't see how you could be willing to give up your only son," Norbert turned his head away.

"Nothing means more to me than my son's happiness, Norbert. Perhaps they did do something bad, over an accident. But does that erase the feelings they have for one another?" Stoick inquired as Norbert looked at him. "If all this is the truth; then they ran away to stay together out of fear for the punishment they'd face and the love they shared to keep their family and have the child they made. Simply put…Taking responsibility for their actions," Norbert was quiet now. "Wouldn't you want the same for your daughter, Norbert? Her happiness? Could you stand to make her kill her child, and ban her from the man she loves? Possibly banning her from the island? Could you stand to lose her forever over an accident? Between teenagers, which we all were once?"

Silence among the table now. "Because let me tell you that I wouldn't be able to. I already lost my wife, and it's been agony without my son. I pray one day he returns, but for now…I can rest a little easy knowing I taught my son how to survive, and I know he's okay out there, and I know he's taking care of your daughter too. I know they are happy, and that's enough for me," Stoick informed. "So could you do it, Norbert?"

Norbert lowered his head, sighing. "No…No I couldn't. Natalie has been gone four years, and I hate not knowing if she's alright,"

The doors to the Great Hall opened. "Chief! Chief Stoick!" someone shouted, running in, panting for air.

"What is it?" Stoick asked, hoping that this was the news Hiccup was back.

"It's…It's Hiccup," Stoick's eyes widened. "He's back…The ship just docked,"

Norbert stood instantly. "Is my daughter with him?!"

From behind the man, a tall man with auburn hair and green eyes walked inside the room. The male wore brown pants, a green shirt, then black armor(Think HTTYD 2 appearance). "Hiccup…" Stoick whispered, shocked to see his son after three long years.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup greeted. Stoick fumbled as he rushed forward, instantly hugging his son.

"Oh, son…" Stoick choked up before they pulled apart. "Where's Natalie?"

"Coming; the kids are shy," Hiccup smiled some.

"I'm so thankful you're alright…" Stoick sighed out, hugging him again.

"Where is she?!" Norbert demanded, drawing his sword and pointing it at Hiccup angrily.

"Dad!" Natalie yelled from the doorway. "You lower that sword right now!" she ordered.

"Natalie…" Norbert said softly, shocked to see his daughter for the first time in four years. Natalie had grown a little taller and more defined with her curves, but otherwise; she looked the same. However, new additions to her were the three boys hiding behind her legs.

"I'll not have you killing my husband and children's father…" Natalie warned.

"Hu-Husband?" Norbert asked, shocked. Hiccup carefully moved the sword away from him and went to Natalie's side, locking an arm around her waist.

"That's correct…Now, if everyone can sit down and relax a little; I'll explain," Hiccup stated.

"You did get her pregnant and whisk her away!" Norbert raised his sword to Hiccup, but he quickly pushed Natalie and the boys back while grabbing something off his hip. Something metal extended; poles in the shape of a sword, but the middle was open. As soon as the blade was out; it lit on fire. Hiccup blocked the swing, holding Norbert's sword off.

"Daddy!" Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd screamed with worry. Hiccup pushed Norbert's sword back, glaring before taking one swipe. At first, there was nothing, but then Norbet's sword broke on the blade in the middle and hit the floor with a clang.

"For starters, you will do nothing further. Natalie and I are both over eighteen and considered runaways living beyond the boundary of the Archipelago. That means we were out of Viking territory and didn't have to abide by the same laws you do. As adults, we were free to make our own decisions regarding life without consent from our parents. And lastly, if you ever raise a weapon to my wife or sons again…I'll kill you where you stand. You do not threaten my family, do you understand me?" Hiccup said in a cold tone.

Norbert nodded to Hiccup silently before Hiccup retracted the blade, extinguishing the flames and replacing the weapon on his hip. "That's a fancy weapon, lad…" Gobber blinked.

"Made it myself," Hiccup informed as he faced Natalie, gently caressing her cheek. "Are you and the boys alright?"

"We are," Natalie nodded. Hiccup leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Maybe later I show you how much?" Hiccup winked.

"Can't wait," Natalie blushed. "We should probably take care of this first,"

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded before turning to face the others. "So we are gonna listen to the story, or should my wife, and I leave with our boys?"

"Happy to listen," Stoick informed.

"Good, then everyone sit down and shush," Hiccup sighed. Norbert got to his feet, returning to his seat as Hiccup led Natalie and their sons up to the front of the Great Hall. This was not how Hiccup wanted to do things, but he felt it would be best to get it out of the way. After this; they could focus on the big problem; the dragon raids.

"We're ready, son," Stoick invited.

"Alright, so this starts four years ago; the night of Natalie's sixteenth birthday. We got drunk; let the party, ended up in a cavern high up behind the waterfall on Hysteria and slept together. Woke up the next morning, panicking about being caught. I suggested to Natalie that we get married, and I could probably get Gothi to say she was pure; then carry on with the wedding with no one suspecting a thing," Hiccup started.

"Called it," Eret the Second smirked.

"Shut up," Natalie remarked. "Go ahead, babe," she smiled at her husband.

"I promised Natalie that I would talk to my dad about starting a contract for us, and hopefully, things would be underway when she came for the Chieftain meeting," Hiccup continued. "Now…At the time; I hadn't known. My father asked me if something happened if Natalie was pregnant…I said no. Natalie came, and we talked; she told me was pregnant and didn't want to give up the baby, or me…" he paused.

Stoick went to cut in that he told them to leave, but Natalie stepped up. "So we decided to run away together; it was…My idea," she said, surprising both Hiccup and Stoick. "Hiccup and I prepared everything the rest of that night and set out after midnight, heading Northeast past the Archipelago boundary,"

"Explains why we never found ya," Gunnar remarked. "We never sailed past the boundary,"

"We knew you wouldn't; that's why we knew it was safe," Hiccup said. "We found the island we've called home for the last four years after six days at sea. Quite, warm, remote, and perfect to live on. Dense forests, mountains, lakes, wildlife, the sea…It had everything to survive on, so we built a house there for us. Nothing fancy, but enough to serve it the purpose. We build a farm, barn, had animals…It took all of four months,"

"Hiccup even asked me to be his girlfriend, since we were on our own. It happened the day we arrived on Dragon's Edge, which is the name we gave the island. Everything was peaceful, and then I went into labor a month early. One of the things we didn't anticipate was the birth itself; I didn't have any training, and neither did Hiccup…Thankfully, nothing went wrong, and somehow; we delivered our first son together. That child…Is right here," Natalie informed coaxing Garth to stand in front of her.

"This is Garth Haddock," Hiccup introduced. "As time went on; it was just Natalie and me raising Garth, and tending to the house. A little before Garth turned one; we stumbled across two other tribes that…Have peace with dragons. They are the Defenders of the Wing, run by Chieftess Mala. And then an all-female Tribe called the Wingmaidens, run by Chieftess Atali. The Wingmaidens help baby Razorwhips and the Defenders of the Wing believe in worshipping dragons," Hiccup explained.

"Interesting," Stoick rubbed his beard, genuinely curious.

"We became allies with both Tribes after explaining our situation, and they've helped us out a lot. Moving on, though…" Natalie smiled, her hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "I got pregnant again two months before Garth's second birthday but didn't know until the next month when I missed my cycle. I told Hiccup as soon as I realized it, and during the celebration for Garth turning two…Hiccup asked me to marry him,"

"We figured since we lived outside the Archipelago, and were over eighteen; then there were no rules to hold us back. Three days before Natalie turned nineteen; we got married by Chieftess Mala on Dragon's Edge. Everything was great, and then it got scary because again, Natalie went into labor early; two months this time. It was not an easy time, but we had Atali and Mala to help; thus the twins were born a month after Natalie turned nineteen, and a month before I turned twenty," Hiccup continued.

"It was a struggle, but the boys pulled through, and here they are now; Vigrid and Sigurd Haddock," Natalie smiled cheerfully.

"And that's it…We've been living life as it comes to us. We heard reports from the other two Tribes about raids here being bad, and decided we had to come back and help…So here we are," Hiccup finished. The room was silent, everyone taking in the information. It wasn't a long explanation, but it was still a lot to process. Above all else; the point was clear that Hiccup and Natalie were married; they had three sons, and were finally home.


	14. Chapter 14

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Fourteen_

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Monday, September 19-Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

There was no point beating around the bush when I arrived at Berk with Natalie and the boys. Toothless was hidden in the cove; I dropped him off first before pulling up to the docks. I knew everyone else had arrived, so this was going to be interesting. I went ahead with the guard, and let him go in to announce my return first. Natalie stayed back on the ship to coax the children into coming and not being scared because this was going to be home from now on. As soon as Norbert started with me; I let him know not to mess with my family, or I'd end him. It was cold of me, but I didn't care. I didn't need my father to protect my family; it was nice of him, but if I was going to come back after four years and probably end up as Chief soon; I needed to stand on my two feet and let everyone know what was up, and that messing with my family was not acceptable.

Upon reaching the Great Hall and making myself known; I knew it was going to be an emotional reunion for dad and me. Natalie came, and I decided to tell everyone the summarized story of the last four years right then because it was pointless to wait any longer. The other situation that would come out was me befriending a Night Fury, and stopping the raids. I couldn't let the Chieftains go; it was a death sentence. The only way to beat Red Death was with dragon power, and I'm the only person with a dragon. At the moment, the hall is silent; taking in the story Natalie and I provided. I left out the parts that didn't need to be said, such as having communication with Berk by Terrible Terror for the six or seven months after leaving and coming to visit on Toothless.

I'd probably leave that fact out, and I'd already covered for my dad about knowing we ran away. I couldn't let him take the fall for it. I know he told us to leave, but I know he was worried that Norbert would turn on him. However, Natalie jumped in saying it was her idea. It didn't matter how it all happened; we were back now, and here to stay.

"Well, after hearing everything…Added on to what we discussed right before they came; seems we were right. But this is between Norbert and Stoick…" Mogadon shrugged and was first to speak.

"Yeah, I agree with him," Magnus replied.

"Seems fine to me," Henrik added.

"I made my stance clear," Stoick moved next to his son, hugging him again. "I'm glad you're home, son,"

"Me too, Dad," I smiled. "I've missed you,"

"Same here, Hiccup," Stoick put a hand on his shoulder. "You've done well for yourself and your family. I'm immensely proud of you for stepping up and taking responsibility for your actions. In your position; I would have done the very same," he smiled. After that, he brought Natalie over and hugged her as well. "And I'm overjoyed to have a daughter in law and three grandsons!" he laughed.

"So we're all just okay with this?" Norbert asked, his brow twitching with irritation.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Dagur looked at the Hysteria Chief now.

"They broke laws!" Norbert huffed.

"And what can we possibly do about it now, Norbert?" Alvin inquired.

"They are married with three kids," Eret the First reminded. "This isn't a big deal,"

"If it were four years ago, yeah; we could act on it, but not now," Erland shrugged. "Both of them are over eighteen, married, with kids. Hiccup is back on Berk, alive; he's the Heir as long as Stoick accepts him as such,"

"I already stated that I'd be okay with things," Stoick told Norbert. "My son's happiness means more to me than anything else, so if this is what makes him happy; I won't stop it,"

"But they-," Nortbert began.

"They ran away to protect their family!" Stoick glared at the man. "I won't hear another word about it, Norbert. I've already told you that had I known four years ago; I'd have told them to leave as well. You just admitted to me before they arrived that had you known; you also wouldn't have been able to go through with the traditions for the situation they were in,"

"Yeah, we all heard that," UG said.

"Now…" Stoick started again firmly. "Hiccup and Natalie are back, and assumingly; here to stay…Correct, son?"

"Yes," I replied.

"My daughter comes home with me," Norbert growled out.

"My wife stays on Berk with me," I retorted. "A woman is only the responsibility and property of her parents until she is married; then it becomes the job of her husband, and that is me,"

"I never approved of this wedding!" Norbert argued.

"You didn't need to. Those laws are only binding within Archipelago boundaries. Natalie and I lived outside the Archipelago for four years, as runaways. We were legally married by another leader to a Tribe outside the Archipelago, and over the age eighteen. We did not need your consent, Chief Norbert," I informed firmly.

"He's not wrong," Madguts said. "So can we get on with this meeting?"

"There isn't much to discuss," Alvin said. "We're mostly in agreement to search for the nest together,"

"We never make it past Helheim's Gate," Gunnar reminded.

"We turn back before we end up without a way to get back," Elvar stated.

"That's why we should go together, transfer ships as needs and continue moving through," Eret the First said now.

"Seems foolish," Magnus remarked. "We know the outcome. All this will be is another failed attempt,"

"We ain't getting that place unless we're dragons," Dagur scoffed. "I agree that it's pointless,"

"Well, we have to do something. These raids are out of control, worse than before…" Mogadon interjected.

"I don't suppose any of you have tried not to fight the dragons?" I spoke up now.

"We have no choice," Norbert huffed.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

"There is always a choice, and you're the ones who make it. You choose to fight," Hiccup said, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What other choice do we have?" Heather asked. "Since you know so much,"

"Maybe not fighting? Being nice? The opposite of what you're doing now," Hiccup shrugged.

"They'll kill us," Viggo informed.

"Do you know that for a fact?" Hiccup asked. "Or is it just an assumption?"

"They attack us!" Madguts argued.

"And do they do that as soon as they come in, or is it perhaps because you're waving your sword around like a raving lunatic?" Hiccup inquired calmly. "Because I can tell you right now that if I showed up and someone threatened me with a weapon; I'd probably get mad and defend myself too. As a matter of fact; that's what I did today when Norbert threatened me…I fought back,"

"What are you getting at?" Thuggory said.

"I'm saying that maybe if you stopped using your weapons, they'd be less hostile," Hiccup shrugged. "I lived outside the Archipelago for four years on an island filled with dragons. Natalie and I were fine, so were the boys; we never had a problem. Some of the dragons were even…Friendly,"

"He's telling the truth," Natalie nodded.

"I'd love to see you prove that dragons won't attack us if given a chance," Norbert challenged, clearly upset about things from before.

"I can prove it," Hiccup remarked coldly. "How about I show you with…Oh, let's go with the rarest, most dangerous dragon known to man? The one that is known as the unholy offspring and lightning and death itself. The dragon we're warned never to engage, only hide and pray it doesn't find you. Would that serve as enough proof?"

"If you can prove that a Night Fury wouldn't attack the first chance it got; I'll listen to anything you have to say," Madguts laughed, so did the other Chieftains.

"Very well," Hiccup sighed as he sighed and stood up. "Open the hall doors," two Vikings did this. Hiccup brought his middle and thumb fingers to his mouth and gave a semi-long whistle. There was silence at first, and then a roar.

"NIGHT FURY!" someone outside yelled. Moments later, entering the Great Hall was the fabled Night Fury. The Hooligan's gasped, acting shocked or scared, but knew previously that Toothless wouldn't do anything to hurt them. The Chieftains and Heirs shifted away, not convinced.

"You might want to take notes," Natalie smiled.

Toothless stared Hiccup down a moment. "Hey, bud," he greeted. Toothless gave a gummy grin before tackling Hiccup down and licking his face several times. Hiccup laughed. "Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless backed up as Hiccup got up.

"Toothy!" Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd cheered as they rushed towards the Night Fury, giggling. Toothless laid down and let the kids pet him, and then climb on his back.

"I await your rebuttal," Hiccup leaned against the post of the Great Hall, looking at the Chieftains with a cocky smile. "A Night Fury; calm, content, friendly,"

"How…Did you do this?" Mogadon asked.

"Well, if you want honesty…I met this dragon when I was fifteen," Hiccup shrugged. "I shot him down with my bola launcher, and the landing tore off his left tail fin. I earned his trust, and then made a flying rig. Toothless, as I call him because he has retractable teeth, can't fly without me working the rig. My left foot controls the pedal that open, closes, and moves the fake tail's positioning,"

"You _ride_ this dragon?" Dagur blinked.

"I do. He's been with us on Dragon's Edge the past four years. And I was hiding him in the cove below Raven Point here before that. Toothless is my best friend," Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup's point is that if a Night Fury can be this way, despite the legends, then all dragons can," Natalie remarked. "Hiccup can get any dragon to act this way,"

"Then this doesn't count; you…Did this years ago. I want to see it with a wild dragon if you expect me to believe they can be…This way," Norbert said.

"For the love of Thor…" Stoick dragged his hand down his face. "Norbert, for Odin's sake; this is a _Night Fury_! What more could you ask for?!"

"I said what I wanted. If Hiccup can truly bring out such a side with these beasts; then I want to see it with a dragon he didn't…Train to listen to him when he was fifteen! This hardly counts because that dragon relies on Hiccup for survival; it can't fly without him," Norbert argued.

"As impressive as this is…I'm afraid I have to agree with Norbert on the matter. This dragon was trained years ago; we didn't see it happen," Alvin said. "I'd like to see it done with a wild one…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. In all the time since I discovered that dragons could be docile, and all my flights on Toothless; we've never found another Night Fury. I'm convinced he's the last of his kind…" Hiccup stated.

"How about a Nightmare then? They're known for being exceptionally aggressive," Dagur suggested. Suddenly, Toothless's head snapped up, and he started to growl.

"See; it's getting mad!" Madguts pointed out.

"No…That was a warning that something is coming this way," Hiccup stated. "Boys, go stand with your mother,"

"Yes, Daddy," Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd replied, getting off Toothless and rushing over to Natalie.

"What's going on, babe?" Natalie inquired.

"Not sure yet," Hiccup responded. "Let's check it out, bud," Toothless warbled, turning as Hiccup threw his leg over the saddle, positioning his feet and using the left to open the tail. "Sky," Hiccup stated as Toothless darted out of the hall and launched into the air. Instantly, Hiccup was able to see the problem; a raid. "Dad!"

Stoick rushed out. "Yes, son?"

"Dragon raid!" someone shouted. Everyone rushed outside, watching.

"Odin above, that's got to be over fifty, maybe even sixty…" Fishlegs panicked. Hiccup landed Toothless next to his father.

"What do we do, Hiccup?" Stoick whispered.

"It's your call. I can stop this now, or you can attempt battling it out for the next few hours," Hiccup offered.

"They wanted to see you in action…Show them," Stoick informed.

"Got it," Hiccup nodded.

"Weapons up, let's-," Madguts started.

"No! No, weapons down!" Hiccup said quickly.

"Hiccup! Are you sure you can handle this?!" Stoick called.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup nodded.

"Stoick, are you mad!" Norbert yelled. "He'll get himself killed!"

"Unlike you, Norbert…I have faith in my son…" Stoick rolled his eyes. Hiccup got off Toothless's back; standing beside him.

"What do you say, pal? Like old times?" Hiccup asked as Toothless gave a croon. Hiccup and Toothless both took in a breath of air; Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth as the two of them let out a massive roar together. The dragons seemed to stop, then turn and fly off. Hiccup coughed a few times as Toothless nuzzled against his face. "Good work, Toothless," Hiccup rubbed the top of his head.

"I have no comment to what I just watched," Mogadon stated.

"Same," Henrik, Elvar, and Magnus agreed.

"I told you; there is always a choice. And there is always another way to handle things," Hiccup repeated.

"Well, I'm not convinced this would change anything," Norbert remarked. "It's clear you have some tricks, but that doesn't prove anyone could do it with any dragon,"

"I secretly think you're this difficult because you hate that I married your daughter and we had three kids, then casually returned," Hiccup rolled his eyes. There was a thud and growling. "Huh?"

"Hiccup…" Natalie said nervously. Hiccup quickly looked her way to find her face to face with a white Night Fury that had silver eyes.

"Oh, my Gods…He's not the only one…" Hiccup breathed out, eyes widen. Natalie kept the kids behind her as they cowered. The dragon growled more as Natalie tensed. "Admire later, Hiccup," he told himself as he went to get closer and the dragon's attention snapped to him. Hiccup stopped and remained still. "It's alright…I'm not going to hurt you," Hiccup eased closer. The area was silent, watching; it was kind of interesting and fun to do as no one saw Hiccup bond with Toothless.

The white Night Fury growled more, narrowing its eyes and snapped at him. Toothless growled lowly, standing beside Hiccup and raising his tail to block Hiccup, protecting him. The dragons stared at one another, as Toothless was giving the warning for this other dragon to back off. "Hiccup, I think this one is a female…" Natalie mentioned.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Hiccup nodded. "I also don't believe she's a Night Fury…She'd be black, like Toothless…Her body is slimmer, different types of features. If I had to take a guess; she's a subspecies of Night Fury…Meaning they come from the same family, but still different,"

"We should call her a Light Fury because she's white…" Natalie smiled. "We can add it to the Dragon Manual,"

"Yeah…I'm thinking now isn't the best time to study a new dragon, Milady…" Hiccup informed. "It's okay, Toothless…I got it," Toothless backed off, but still stared intently, ready to jump in if necessary. Hiccup took a deep breath as he grabbed a fish that was on the ground from a container that spilled over during the raid. Hiccup stepped closer, offering it to the Light Fury. "Here you go…" he said. The Light Fury sniffed the fish a few times, then backed up growling at him.

Hiccup understood as he removed his weapons, tossing them in a small pile away from him. The Light Fury eyed him suspiciously, but drew closer and opened her mouth, snatching the fish from him. Hiccup pulled back his hands quickly to avoid being bitten. The Light Fury swallowed the fish down in two bites, licking her lips. The female dragon inched closer to Hiccup as he held firm; she headbutted him, making Hiccup fall on his rear and looking up. "Are we friends now?" Hiccup asked.

The Light Fury lifted her head, spitting up the bottom half of the fish into his lap. "Ew…" a few people said.

"Oh…You're gonna make me do the thing…Aren't you…?" Hiccup grumbled as the Light Fury sat back, watching intently.

"What thing?" Natalie asked.

"This is how Toothless and I bonded…Literally, the same way; she's testing me…" Hiccup sighed as he lifted the fish up and cautiously took a bite out of it.

"Oh, my Gods! That is disgusting!" a couple of the girls screeched. Hiccup swallowed the bite, and it came back up, but he swallowed that too; then stuck his tongue out, shaking his head.

The Light Fury tilted her head, watching still. Hiccup brought his hand closer, but she moved back. Hiccup thought about something, and grabbed a stick, turning his back to her and starting to doodle his appearance in the first. The Light Fury curiously came over, watching before grabbing the stick from his hand and drawing haphazard lines on the ground until she was farther back, nodding in approval.

"The same thing, now I'm convinced she's part of the Fury family…" Hiccup got up stepping on a line as she growled at him. Hiccup lifted his foot, and she stopped. Finally; he smiled and started working his way around the lines until his back was to her chest. Hiccup turned, facing her now. Hiccup tried to raise his hand, but she growled. Hiccup turned his head away, closing his eyes and extending his hand again. This time, the Light Fury closed her eyes and pressed her snout to Hiccup's open palm.

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief, assuring the children that everything was alright. Hiccup opened his eyes as the Light Fury warbled lightly and nuzzled against his cheek. "There we go," Hiccup said softly.

"That's…How you befriended Toothless?" Stoick blinked.

"In a nutshell, yeah," Hiccup smiled. "It's about mutual trust, showing the dragons you mean no harm and want to be friends. Isn't this easier than killing and fighting?" Hiccup asked. The Light Fury moved closer to Natalie now, sniffing her, and trying to jump around.

"What does she want?" Natalie inquired.

"I'd say she likes you," Hiccup suggested, grabbing a fish and tossing it to his wife. Natalie offered it to the Light Fury, who ate it gently and purred a little. Natalie smiled, extending her hand with her head turned. The Light Fury leaned in, doing the same she had with Hiccup. "And I'd say we finally found you your dragon, love,"

"She's beautiful…" Natalie admired. "Does this mean we're bonded?"

"Happens in different ways, but yeah; I think so. Why don't you name her?" Hiccup offered.

Natalie thought about it for a moment. "Lightheart," she finally said. Lightheart licked Natalie's face and then bounded over to Toothless as the two starting running around and playing with one another. "Is that enough proof for you, Dad?"

Norbert didn't say anything, but he gave a single nod. "It seems we have much to discuss at this year's meeting then," Stoick remarked to the others.

"Oh, Hiccup! Will you teach me how to fly?! Please? Oh, please?" Natalie begged excitedly.

Hiccup laughed a little. "Sure," Hiccup nodded as Natalie hugged him tightly, and they shared a kiss. So far, everything seemed to be working out, but Hiccup knew there was still something the others besides his father and the Hooligan Tribe knew. Hiccup had found the nest years ago; he knew the source of the raids, and he knew that he was probably the only person who could stop Red Death with Toothless.


	15. Chapter 15

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Fifteen_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Friday, September 23-Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Four days had passed since the return of Natalie and Hiccup Haddock with their three sons; Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd. Also, there were two dragons; Toothless the Night Fury and Lightheart the Light Fury, which appeared to be, in Hiccup's opinion, a subspecies of Night Fury. It had been interesting four days ago when the runaways returned so casually and explained things. Norbert had been the one to set Hiccup off before the explanation; then again, after Hiccup warned Norbert not to mess with his family, no one else wanted to give him a hard time. The general story seemed logical, and honestly; Hiccup only confirmed what they theorized just moments before the family arrived on Berk. And the Hooligans already knew about Toothless, Natalie and Hiccup running away to protect the baby that was conceived during one drunken night.

The Chieftains weren't sold on the dragon situation until Hiccup proved it with Toothless, stopping a raid, and earning Lightheart's trust; then Natalie and Lightheart bonding as Hiccup and Toothless were. After that, no one could dispute Hiccup's story about dragons being able to be trained and docile. And as agreed; they would hear Hiccup out on whatever he had to say as he was the one who discovered these things when he was fifteen. The meeting was supposed to take place that day, but it was decided that there had been enough action, so everyone spent the rest of the time adjusting to the information they gathered. Hiccup and Natalie, with their sons, were residing in Stoick's house, for now. However, plans were already underway to get them a house built soon to live in.

Norbert elected to sail back to Hysteria and retrieve his wife; they would be returning today, and likely soon. As Hiccup promised; he started teaching Natalie how to fly on a dragon. It started on Toothless first, to get used to the feel and speed of being on the ridiculously fast dragon. Hiccup showed Natalie the basics of mount, dismount, launch, glide, hover, fast, super fast, turning, flips, twirls, and spins on Toothless, and then today; she got to experience things on Lightheart since Hiccup made a saddle with handles and a harness that would connect to the saddle until Natalie become more experienced at flying.

"Where are you two going?" Stoick asked when he saw Natalie and Hiccup leave their seats at the table and head for the door.

"Night flight," Hiccup informed. "We do it every night, Dad…" he added.

"Well, go on then. I'll watch the boys," Stoick nodded.

"They can watch themselves, Stoick. No need to worry," Natalie smiled as Hiccup took her hand and they left the Great Hall, standing on the steps. Hiccup whistled with his fingers as Toothless and Lightheart hurried over to them. After mounting up; the furies took to the sky.

"So all of this is alright with you, Stoick?" Alvin inquired.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Stoick looked at him, then the other Chieftains.

"Your boy ran away with her for four years, got married, and now have three kids," Gunnar said.

"And they ride dragons…" Mogadon informed.

"I'm well aware, but I stated my place on things; as long as they are happy," Stoick repeated.

"Do you intend to start his training?" Dagur questioned.

"He is…What, almost twenty-two, is he not?" Eret the Second mentioned.

"That he is," Stoick replied. "But perhaps he doesn't need a lot of training to take the job," he added.

"That's right. Hiccup and Natalie lived by themselves these past four years. Building their home, a forge, docks, a farm…" Gobber mentioned.

"Hiccup must have delivered the children himself," Stoick shrugged. "He had to know how to plant, water, harvest, hunt, skin, cook, take care of the animals, store food and supplies…Hiccup took care of his family with no training at all,"

"But Stoick, this is the entire Hooligan Tribe we're talking about. Surely Hiccup will require some training," Magnus informed.

"I didn't say he wouldn't; I said he wouldn't need a lot. Hiccup is a very able person and a fast learner," Stoick remarked. "Still, I won't push things on him right now; he did just return,"

"I agree; there will need to be time to build the house, settle in…" UG nodded.

"And there's this dragon situation to consider," Madguts huffed. "These raids are worse than they've ever been before; that needs to stop, or none of us will have a future,"

"I don't disagree, Madguts…But I feel our only chance in that is Hiccup; he did discover that the dragons can be docile with the right attitude and actions," Stoick said.

"After what I saw earlier; I have to second that statement; the boy did remarkable…And this happened with the Night Fury when he was fifteen?" Gunnar arched a brow.

"Aye, that's what he said," Spitelout nodded to confirm.

"I'd call him crazy, or even a traitor if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes that he's telling the truth," Madguts responded.

"We're back, Stoick," Norbert announced, walking in with Syver and Ingrid.

"Where's my little girl?" Ingrid asked quickly.

"They went for a fly on their dragons," Stoick informed. "Should be back soon; we're discussing the raid situation and needing Hiccup for more information since he has a way with the dragons,"

"Daddy is a dragon master," Garth piped up. "That's what mommy calls him,"

"Is he now," Stoick chuckled a little. "Why does mommy call him a dragon master?"

"Cause daddy can train any kind of dragon," Garth smiled. "Nightmares, Gronckles, Nadders, Terrors, Zipplebacks…Uh," he paused a second. "All kinds. Daddy has a training area on Dragon's Edge,"

"Training area?" Gobber blinked.

"Yeah, where he trains them to listen and be nice. Daddy says that once you earn a dragon's trust, there isn't anything they won't do for you," Garth said.

"What else does your daddy say about dragons?" Heather smiled at the four-year-old.

"Daddy hasn't taught me everything he knows yet; he says when I'm older," Garth ate some of his chicken. "But I know he said that the only way to stop the fighting is to defeat Red Death. I heard him tell mommy that before we came here. Daddy says he's the only one who stands a chance," he added.

"Red Death?" the Chieftains wondered curiously.

"Daddy said that it's a really big dragon that makes other dragons-," Garth started.

"Garth, that's enough, son," Hiccup cut his eldest off while walking in with Natalie.

"But daddy…" Garth tried. "I was telling them about-,"

"I know what you were telling them, and I've asked that you don't. I will take care of it, son. Children need not insert themselves into adult matters, remember?"

"Yes, Daddy," Garth replied respectfully.

"Garth, mind your father," Natalie said sternly.

"Yes, Mommy," Garth nodded.

"Natalie! Oh, my baby girl!" Ingrid nearly sobbed as she rushed over to hug her daughter tightly.

"H-Hi, mom," Natalie greeted returning the hug gently. Ingrid cried lightly as she looked over her daughter, inspecting her almost.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You look thin; have you been eating enough? Are you being hurt? Are you being forced? You can-," Ingrid started worriedly.

"Mom!" Natalie said quickly. "I am fine. I am more than okay. Alright?" she stated. "Hiccup would never hurt or force me to do anything…And he's been wonderful to our children and me," she smiled. "I love him. Hiccup works very hard to take care of us,"

"But baby girl…" Ingrid attempted.

"No, Mom. Hiccup has done nothing but care for me since we ran away. He built our home on Dragon's Edge from the ground up; our house, the barn, chicken coop, farm, docks…Everything. I tried to help, and he wouldn't let me because I was pregnant. Hell, he delivered all three of our kids, by himself. Hiccup gave me backrubs, drew baths for me, made meals, cleaned the house, take care of the animals and farm. He'd take care of me when I was sick; he'd go out and get the herbs to make the medicine; he'd take the kids if I needed to rest. Hiccup did the fishing, hunting…Everything. Hiccup has done everything since we left, and he'd do it from the time he woke up to the time he hit the bed and fell asleep to rest and recover for the next full day," Natalie stared intently at her mother.

"So I would appreciate if you did not accuse my husband and children's father of such awful acts regarding not taking care of us…" Natalie added. "Though," she looked at Hiccup now. "Maybe this time you'll let me help,"

"Not likely, Milady. All I need for you to do is keep loving and supporting me; that's the biggest help you can offer," Hiccup smiled.

"Consider it done," Natalie replied.

"Can we help you, Daddy?" Garth asked as he, Vigrid, and Sigurd stood before their parents with big smiles on their faces.

"You can help by being good and not giving your mother a hard time, and then she has to yell for me while I'm working. I'll also take hugs and kisses at the end of the day," Hiccup laughed a little. Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd jumped at their father; hugging him tightly as Hiccup lifted them into his arms with a return hug. All three boys kissed Hiccup; the twins were on his cheeks, and Garth kissed Hiccup's nose.

"We'll be extra good for mommy," Garth said as the twins nodded their heads. "If we are really good, will you take us flying on Toothless?"

"I'll talk to your mother about it," Hiccup said now.

"Okay!" the three boys said together; then got down and returned to their seats. Hiccup offered his hand to Natalie; she took it as Hiccup span her a few times and brought her against him. The action made Natalie laugh and blush as Hiccup put his hands in her hips; Natalie's arms went around his neck but rested on his shoulders.

"I love you," Hiccup said, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too," Natalie replied, her hand playing with the back of his neck. "Your beard is coming in again," she giggled.

"Want me to shave it?" Hiccup asked.

Natalie nodded. "The stubble hurts,"

"Well, if you'd let me grow it out; it wouldn't hurt," Hiccup chuckled. "But fine, for you; I will," he agreed.

"Thank you," Natalie replied before pulling him in more and kissing him. Hiccup returned the gesture as the held it a few moments before breaking apart.

Stoick cleared his throat now as Hiccup looked over. "Yeah?"

"Perhaps we can get to the meeting now that you're back?" Stoick suggested. "As your son has informed that you might know how to stop the fighting with the dragons?"

"Yeah, what's this Red Death?" Ryker inquired with his arms over his chest.

"It's a matter I've yet to continue investigating, so for now; it's nothing of concern to you," Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup…" Stoick warned.

"Don't you _Hiccup_ me, Dad…" Hiccup stared. "If this is how it's gonna be; I'll take my family back to Dragon's Edge…I said I'd tell you when I knew more, but I'm not going to get everyone worked up and worried until I know for sure what we're dealing with. It's late, let's relax and have a good night…I'll go tomorrow morning to check things out, alright? Is that fair?" he asked.

Stoick sighed. "We're going with you then,"

"No, absolutely not," Hiccup retorted.

"This affects us all, son," Stoick tried.

"And when the time comes; you'll be informed. I can't very well tell you anything if I don't know either," Hiccup stated.

"Why can't we all find out?" Dagur huffed.

"For the love of-You'll never reach the nest!" Hiccup yelled now, silencing the room. It was not like Hiccup to raise his voice, and certainly not in anger. "Your ships never even get close! I've been there, and the only reason I reached it is that I had Toothless. Only a dragon can find the nest. Now…I know the location, and I know how to navigate through…But unless you're with a dragon; you're never getting through because the dragons in the nest will attack intruders. Toothless's scent to a dragon is stronger than mine is as a human; that's why I can get to the nest,"

"You've been to the nest?" Gobber asked.

"It's past Helheim's Gate, past the fog. There's an island with a volcano; the dragons reside inside of it…That's the Dragon's Nest," Hiccup informed.

"Hiccup…If you've been to the nest; then you know what Red Death is…Garth said it was a dragon; what kind is it?" Stoick pushed. Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Red Death is an enormous Stoker Class dragon that lives in the carona of the volcano. This thing is massive…The dragons raid to bring it food, and if they don't…It eats them instead. This dragon makes them raid, some kind of ability that the dragons can't seem to ignore. I told you…The dragons are doing this because they have no choice," Hiccup explained.

"How massive are we talking?" Brenna inquired softly.

"I don't know…Do you think I want to get close enough to find out? All I've seen so far is three pairs of eyes and a big skull…This thing is no joke, and that day I found it still terrifies me because Toothless and I almost didn't make it out alive," Hiccup stated.

"Tell us, lad," Gobber invited.

"The first time I saw it; I was fifteen, and on a flight with Toothless. We got caught in a group of dragons returning from a raid; that's how I found the nest. We got inside and set down on a ledge, watching everything. A Gronckle flew in and dropped a single fish down into the area; there was a roar, and I saw the head come up and eat the Gronckle in one bite before sinking back down," Hiccup sat down as Natalie sat beside her husband, frowning.

"It must have caught my scent out of the dragons because it went after Toothless and me; we escaped…But only because a Zippleback flew between Red Death and us and was eaten…" Hiccup sighed. "I went back once when Nat was about six months pregnant, maybe closer to seven with Garth,"

"Wait, you were in the Archipelago three years ago?" Norbert arched a brow.

"I was on Toothless, attempting to visit my dad and tell him why Natalie and I ran away…But I saw the raid on Berk ending, so I followed the dragons and got taken to the same place as when I was fifteen. That's how I confirmed that this was the nest and Red Death is the reason for the raids," Hiccup remarked, eyeing his father not to say anything.

"Oh, so you were going to visit your father and tell him, but not come tell me?" Norbert scoffed.

"Would you have listened to a word I said if I flew in on my Night Fury and announced that your daughter and I ran away because we got drunk and had sex on her sixteenth birthday; then she ended up pregnant?" Hiccup inquired.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Norbert mumbled.

"That's what I was gonna tell my dad, and if he hadn't accepted things; I would have left quietly…But Nat and I would never have come back. We weren't planning to," Hiccup responded.

"We came back because Hiccup knew the raids needed to be stopped," Natalie added.

"Are you leaving again after?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Well, since everyone is cool with things…No, we're staying. If that's alright with you, Dad?" Hiccup looked at his father.

"More than alright with me, son," Stoick nodded. "I can start your training finally," he laughed a bit.

"Let's, uh, do one thing at a time. Stopping Red Death, I feel personally, is top priority…" Hiccup said.

"Right on that," Gobber nodded. "But after, right?" he hoped.

"Sure…As long as Nat and I have our house done; my family comes first. As I've done for four years now; they will be taken care of," Hiccup informed.

"Like any good husband, and father would ensure," Stoick agreed. "That's how it was for me when it came to you and your mother," he smiled."Now…For the Red Death situation; I know your drawing capabilities are nothing short of perfect, Hiccup. And I know you've only seen this thing once or twice…But can you draw what you saw?"

"I can try, Dad," Hiccup nodded. "Let me go get my Dragon Manual; I might have already done it once…" he got to his feet.

"I'll get it, babe; I could use some fresh air anyway," Natalie offered.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup inquired.

Natalie nodded. "I am; just feeling a bit queasy," she smiled.

"You mentioned feeling that way at random today and yesterday, Nat," Hiccup looked at her. Natalie just shrugged a little as Hiccup sighed. "Babe…Are you pregnant again?"

"You have three already! She best not be!" Norbert stood up, but Syver and Ingrid both made him sit back down and be quiet.

"W-Why would you think that, Hiccup?" Natalie asked softly.

"You felt sick with Garth and the twins; they both started with you feeling a little queasy," Hiccup chuckled. "Then your breasts hurt, you get tired, have to use the bathroom more than normal. I know how it goes, Milady. You're my wife; it's my job to pay attention to you," he kissed her lightly. "So are you?"

"I-I don't know…I might be," Natalie replied shyly.

"Have you started bleeding on time?" Hiccup inquired.

"Due in a few days, but-," Natalie paused.

"But we did do it a few times while you were fertile before leaving Dragon's Edge and it's still a few days too early to tell," Hiccup sighed as Natalie nodded. "Alright, makes sense why you'd say you don't know then. Well, don't worry about it. Give it a couple of days; if you don't bleed, then I guess we'll be adding one more to clan Haddock. If you do; then we're in the clear," Hiccup smiled.

"You're not going to stress about me being pregnant again with all this stuff going on?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, without a doubt I will," Hiccup said as Natalie frowned. "But we'll make do with the unexpected situation as we have for the last four years, babe. Would it be the best time for us to have another child? Not really. Three boys keep us busy, especially while two of them are under two years old. Then there is us being back; we don't have a house yet, the Red Death situation, and you heard my dad say he's going to start my training to become Chief soon. It's a lot going on at once. But hey, we're good at handling things outside of our control when all odds seem against us. So don't fret, Milady,"

Hiccup lifted her chin as she smiled a little. "Like you told me when we got married; everything will be alright-," Natalie began.

"As long as there are you and me," Hiccup finished.

"Awe!" a few of the girls admired.

"Okay," Natalie nodded. Hiccup kissed her deeply.

"Go on and get the Dragon Manual for me," Hiccup said.

"Alright. Be back in a flash," Natalie headed out of the hall.

"I'm mighty proud of you, son," Stoick smiled.

"Why is that?" Hiccup inquired.

"For how much you've grown up; all you've accomplished," Stoick said.

"You act like I've done a lot, Dad," Hiccup shrugged. "All I did was show mercy to a wounded dragon that I injured, and he spared me. All I did was give that dragon my trust and received the same. I took responsibility for a drunken night with Natalie and made sure my family was taken care of to the best of my ability. I didn't know what I was doing; I went with trying what felt right to me,"

"Even if that's all it was, Hiccup; you've done amazing. Following your instinct and heart, learning how to survive and care for a family…You've grown up a lot, son, and I'm very proud of you," Stoick put a hand on his shoulder. "I do not doubt that you're going to change things for this Tribe for the better when you're the Chief,"

"I got a few ideas working," Hiccup chuckled.

"I can't wait to see," Stoick smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup returned the gesture while Natalie returned, plopping the book down on the table as the Chieftains blinked.

"This is your Dragon Manual?" Gobber asked. "It's huge!"

"Made it myself," Hiccup laughed a little. "Alright…Now let's get down to business," he opened the book up as everyone tried to get a good look at Hiccup's book and whatever information it had. The biggest task to handle was Red Death, when that was done; peace could return and everyone would live a little easier.


	16. Chapter 16

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Sixteen_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, September 24-Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

"Do you really have to go?" Natalie asked sadly as Hiccup was packing up Toothless's saddle bag.

"The only way to end this is to know as much as possible," Hiccup stated as he closed the bag and secured it shut.

"It's dangerous," Natalie said quickly. "Let me come too?"

"No chance, Milady," Hiccup shook his head at her. "I prefer you safe here on Berk,"

"Oh, so it's too dangerous for me, but not for you?!" Natalie glared.

"Nat, come on!" Hiccup groaned. After a long discussion last night; it was agreed by the Chieftains that Hiccup takes Toothless to survey the island and Red Death. The objective was to write down the landscape, the types of dragons, and anything else regarding Red Death. However, now it was the next morning where Hiccup was packing up for the mission, and Natalie suddenly didn't like the idea of Hiccup going. Everyone was standing around watching her try to convince Hiccup not to go, or to let her come with him.

"Don't you _come on_ me, Hiccup Haddock. It's dangerous for everyone, including you!" Natalie retorted.

"But I'm not going by myself, Natalie; I have Toothless…A Night Fury. The most feared dragon known to mankind," Hiccup argued.

"And I have Lightheart…So let me come," Natalie said.

"The answer is no, Nat. You need to be here to take care of the boys," Hiccup reminded.

"Well, they need their father too!" Natalie countered.

"Natalie, for Odin's sake; drop it!" Hiccup yelled now as Natalie bit her bottom lip. "This is not a pleasure trip, Nat. It's dangerous. You're just learning how to fly, babe, and I can get a lot more done if I only have to worry about me. The boys can't lose both of us, so you are staying here on Berk like everyone else; I'm going with Toothless, and only Toothless. That is the end of this discussion," Hiccup finishing positioning his armor in place; then grabbing his weapons.

Natalie just stood there, surprised that Hiccup yelled and got angry with her; he typically never got upset. "Daddy…Will you be back soon?" Garth asked softly.

"I will be back as soon as I can, son. I need all three of you to be good for your mother while I'm gone, alright?" Hiccup hugged them, placing kisses on their foreheads before standing up and looking at Natalie and seeing the surprise and hurt in her eyes that he'd yelled at her. Hiccup sighed. "Nat…This is already a tough and dangerous situation that I rather not make any harder or more dangerous by putting you in the middle of it. You and the boys mean the world to me, and I can't risk losing you,"

"But I have to let you go and risk losing you?" Natalie sniffled.

"I will be alright; Toothless and I know what we're doing; we've been flying together for years. This will be a lot different than last time when I was still learning the rig I built; we'll be okay. Trust me, remember?" Hiccup cupped her cheeks.

"I trust you, Hiccup…" Natalie nodded.

"Good. I gotta get going, but I promise that I'll be back as soon as I have some more information that will be of use in defeating this dragon. And I swear that when I return; you and I can take a couple of days vacation in the cove," Hiccup smiled.

"Just us?" Natalie asked.

"Just us," Hiccup nodded.

"Okay," Natalie agreed. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time,"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you for giving me a hard time," Hiccup said as they laughed a little. "I love you, babe,"

"I love you too," Natalie replied as they kissed passionately. Afterward, Natalie backed up with the boys as Hiccup whistled. Toothless bounded over excitedly as Hiccup threw his leg over in a quick motion, and opened the tail with the left pedal.

"Let's hit it, pal!" Hiccup told his Night Fury. Toothless warbled as he licked Lightheart's forehead; then the two purred, nuzzling their snouts together. Hiccup chuckled a little, watching the interaction. "Something tells me that you two want a little alone time too," Lightheart lowered her head a little, bashful. "Don't worry, girl; we'll be back. Take care of Nat and the boys for me?" Lightheart licked Hiccup's cheek before standing behind Natalie, Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd; then raising her wings around them. "Atta girl," Hiccup nodded.

Toothless looked back at Hiccup now, who rubbed his head. Toothless roared as he launched into the sky quickly and headed West for the Dragon's Nest. "Well, let's get back to the normal day. We can't do much more on this situation until Hiccup get's back," Stoick called to the crowd. Slowly, everyone dispersed. Natalie led the boys back to Stoick's house as Lightheart loyally followed her rider's family.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Monday, September 26-Afternoon)  
(The Dragon's Nest)**_

Hiccup and Toothless reached the nest in record time; then flew around to find a place to set down and make camp. Shortly after all that was set; Hiccup made friends with the dragons that came to investigate, so they were safe from random attacks. The past two and a half days had been nothing but taking in information. Hiccup would survey every bit of the island, monitoring the dragon's behavior, and jotting down notes to report back with. Hiccup managed to get inside the nest this morning and try to get a good look at things, but the smoke was thick, and it was pretty warm being inside a volcano.

"We gotta get in there, Toothless," Hiccup mentioned to his friend as they were sitting on the beach enjoying their lunch. Toothless warbled, looking East towards Berk. "I know; I want to get home too, but this comes first. We have to stop this thing, or there will never be any peace for humans or dragons," Toothless growled a bit. "We'll try again after lunch, okay? If nothing; we'll head home," Toothless gave the nod that he understood. A bit later, they packed up and headed for the crevice in the side of the volcano and managed to get inside without a problem.

"Alright, bud…Let's try leaps down the ledges…" Hiccup whispered as Toothless nodded and they started their way down farther past the normal _safe_ zone. After a while, the heat was intense, but Hiccup finally laid eyes on the slumbering Red Death. _This this is massive…_ Hiccup thought, not wanting to talk aloud and risk waking the beast. Hiccup carefully inspected the dragon, drawing as he did, and taking measurements to the best of his ability, but it was difficult with the heat and smoke.

 _Too much…_ Hiccup made his way over to Toothless. The dragon began the accent to where the rest of the dragons were but shaking and rumbling. "Oh no…" Hiccup said. A roar sounded. "Toothless, go!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless darted upward and climbed higher. Escaping the nest with the other dragons, Red Death shot a blast that struck Toothless's tail and burned Hiccup's, back, arm and side pretty bad. Thankfully, the tail stopped burning, but it wasn't going to last long. "Damn it…" Hiccup hissed. "Let's get back…" Toothless nodded as he took to the sky and headed East for Berk.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

Hiccup was barely hanging to consciousness as they reached Berk's waters and neared the island. "Chief! Hiccup and Toothless are back!" Everything in the village seemed to stop, and a crowd formed quickly with Natalie rushing ahead to the front with the boys, now standing next to Stoick, who was with the rest of the Chieftains and Heirs or Heiresses. Natalie studied things carefully, watching Toothless's flight.

"Something is wrong…" Natalie said softly, but Stoick heard it. Toothless dipped in the sky but recovered as he looked back, and the tail was breaking. Toothless warbled at Hiccup, gaining his attention. Hiccup forced himself to sit up and glance back.

"Oh no…" Hiccup's eyes widened. Suddenly, the tail snapped, and Toothless dropped fast.

"No…" Natalie gasped. "Hiccup!" she called with worry.

"What's wrong, lass?" Stoick inquired.

"The tail fin broke! Toothless can't fly without it!" Natalie panicked. Hiccup and Toothless were heading for the water, but Toothless shifted and threw Hiccup off his back; then used his wing to smack Hiccup over the island. Hiccup hit the ground hard and rolled. "Oh, my gods! Hiccup!" Natalie rushed to him. Hiccup coughed hard, rolling on his front and forcing himself to get up, panting and groaning in pain. Hiccup got to his feet as he saw Toothless still falling.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, then looked back.

"He'll be okay, son," Stoick tried to help Hiccup, who had trouble staying on his feet. "You're hurt,"

"Forget about me, Dad! He can't fly; he'll drown!" Hiccup snapped. "Lightheart!" The Light Fury zipped in, crooning with worry. Hiccup coughed as he climbed on her back, still trying to catch his breath."Save him…" Hiccup pleaded. Lightheart roared out as she shot forward as Toothless was falling past the island; then she dove down after Toothless. Everyone watched the best they were able as Lightheart grabbed Toothless mid-flight, not losing any speed at all. Lightheart turned around and flew back up to place Toothless down on the grass gently.

Hiccup got off Lightheart when she landed. "Good girl…Good girl…" Hiccup rubbed her forehead and staggered towards Toothless. "Toothless…Toothless, come on…Wake up, bud…" Hiccup tried, shaking Toothless a bit. It took a moment, but Toothless began to awaken slowly. He was growling weakly as he shifted a bit and opened his eyes to look at Hiccup. Toothless crooned softly, lightly licking his rider and friend. "Oh, thank Thor…" Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he bent down to wrap his arms around his Night Fury.

Toothless licked Hiccup's face. "I'm sorry, Toothless…This is all my fault; we shouldn't have gotten so close to that thing…" Hiccup apologized. Toothless got up and pressed his forehead to Hiccup's; his way of saying it was alright. "I'm glad you're okay," Toothless warbled as Hiccup held Toothless's face, looking into his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me…Thank you for saving my life. And don't worry…We're gonna fix your tail, and then no matter what it takes…We're gonna stop that dragon," Toothless gave a gummy smile, approving of the plan.

Hiccup went to get up, but his legs didn't want to make it easy. Hiccup winced, holding his side. Toothless whined, sniffing Hiccup's arm and side. "I'm okay…It's alright, bud," Hiccup assured. Toothless growled at him and moved his hand away, revealing blood.

"You're hurt, Hiccup…" Gobber said.

"It's just a couple scrapes, bruises, and burns…I'll live," Hiccup mumbled. Natalie rolled her eyes at her husband now as she went through Lightheart's saddle bad and pulled out a few things.

"Your armor usually protects you from this kind of stuff, Hiccup…" Natalie sighed. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Took off the extra layers to get lower inside the volcano because it was hot as hell," Hiccup retorted.

"Of course you did," Natalie responded. "Take the shirt off,"

"Nat, I'm good…" Hiccup stated.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Hiccup. Take the shirt off, now," Natalie demanded.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're trying to be stern," Hiccup teased.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Shirt. Off. NOW!" Natalie glared now. Hiccup tensed a little when even Toothless, and Lightheart backed up.

"Fine, fine…" Hiccup gave in as he pulled the shirt off, revealing the injuries he sustained. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Natalie smiled. Hiccup rolled his eyes, smiling as Natalie dampened a rag with some water, clearing away the blood. Natalie applied a paste to the areas; then grabbed some wrappings and wrapped the wounds. "Now, can you try to take it easy for a few days?"

"As you wish, Milady," Hiccup said while getting up and grabbing a spare shirt from Toothless's bag; a red one was slipped over his head and set in place. Natalie cleaned things up and returned them to Lightheart's bag.

"And you can tell me what happened; this was supposed to be information gathering," Natalie asked.

"I think we'd all like to hear the story," Norbert stated.

"Ugh…Fine; to the Great Hall then…" Hiccup mumbled. He was exhausted and needed to sleep after everything, but Hiccup understood that business came first. This war wouldn't fight itself.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Lightheart and Toothless went to Stoick's house, relaxing out back in the temporary stables with water and fish to share. Hiccup went on to the hall after dropping Natalie and the boys home with the dragons. Natalie was an Heiress, but because she's married to Hiccup; her duties were not a part of the meeting since Syver represented Hysteria and Hiccup represented Berk. The Chieftains, Heirs or Heiresses along with the Berk council and Gobber, found a spot to sit down as Hiccup took the front, but still close to his father.

"Whenever you're ready, son," Stoick invited.

"A day to recover would have been nice," Hiccup retorted. "But I suppose dealing with this matters more," he added. "Alright; I'm not going to beat around the bush with this; Red Death is not your ordinary dragon with its own set of special abilities," he started.

"What did you gather?" Mogadon inquired.

"A lot of things in my two and a half days," Hiccup replied. "First, I'm not sure how long this dragon has been around. We Vikings have been around for seven generations, and sailed here some-odd three hundred years ago…And the raids have been an issue since then, at least for us," he stated the facts.

"Go on, lad," Alvin urged.

"The location of the nest is past Helheim's Gate on an island with, what I assume is a semi-active volcano. There's still a lot of heat and smoke, but I don't think it will erupt. Most of the dragons I spotted were Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and Nightmares. Unfortunately, I can't give you an estimate on how many dragons total there are. However, as I've stated and shown before; these dragons can be docile with the right actions," Hiccup explained.

"Safe to say you didn't have any trouble with them?" Spitelout assumed.

"Correct," Hiccup nodded. "A lot of my findings show that this island was once filled with beaches, grass, trees, and all sorts of other things. I believe it has the potential to return to such if Red Death is defeated because I feel the heat this dragon throws off is making it impossible for anything to grow and survive in nature,"

"How much were you able to gather on Red Death?" Stoick pushed.

"It wasn't easy because of the heat and smoke; it worsens as you continue lower into the volcano where Red Death seems to reside. I came up with the idea to take off my armor, and perhaps that would make it easier not to get so hot; it worked for a small amount of time," Hiccup informed.

"Could you draw it?" Madguts asked.

"I did my best, but the smoke made it hard to see," Hiccup pulled out his notebook and flipping to the page; then sliding it down the table for them to take turns looking at. "As you can see; this dragon is no joking manner. It's real, it's massive, and it is dangerous. My best measuring shows me that this dragon is four hundred feet long, ninety-nine feet tall with a wingspan of five hundred and fifty feet,"

"How do we defeat something like that?" Viggo asked.

"Our best weapons couldn't touch it," Dagur stated. "Hiccup's notes say this thing is sitting in lava, and sleeping like a baby,"

"Three pairs of eyes, head frill, clubbed tail…" Eret the Second shook his head.

"What about the dragons, Hiccup?" Bertha suggested. "Can't you…Get them on your side to fight?"

"The dragons do what Red Death tells them to do," Stoick reminded.

"But Toothless was once part of those raids until Hiccup shot him down and they bonded," Magnilda interjected.

"It won't do any good. I believe Toothless may be immune to the signal Red Death emits to control the dragons, but the others are not. Red Death would take over them, and they'd turn against us," Hiccup said.

"What do we do, Hiccup?" Stoick looked at his son for an idea.

"I…I don't know, Dad," Hiccup admitted. "I don't know what to do or if there's anything we can do…" he added. It was silent after that, Hiccup sighing as he gathered his notebook and map. "But I know I'm not going to figure anything out while I'm wounded and exhausted…" he sighed. "I'm gonna go get some sleep,"

"What about dinner?" Gobber inquired.

"Not that hungry," Hiccup said softly, looking drained to the others.

"You don't look well, son," Stoick pointed out.

"Didn't sleep much on the mission," Hiccup informed.

"Go see Gothi," Stoick suggested.

"Dad…I'm alright. I need a little sleep okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning, and perhaps we can pick this back up and find a solution," Hiccup stated. "Night, Dad. Love you,"

"I love you too, son," Stoick nodded as Hiccup exited the Great Hall and headed over to his father's house.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Entering the house, Hiccup dragged his feet to find Natalie on the floor and playing with the boys. "Hi, babe," Natalie greeted.

"Hey," Hiccup tried to smile.

"That tone tells me the meeting didn't go well," Natalie stood up to approach her husband.

"We're at a standstill of how to handle the situation," Hiccup revealed. "Red Death is a gargantuan-sized dragon that has the power to control other dragons to do whatever it says; it has magma-proof skin, clubbed tail, head frill, and lives inside the volcano. Red Death makes the dragons raid and bring it food; if they don't; the dragon eats them in place," he explained calmly.

"Doesn't appear to be an easy foe," Natalie frowned.

"No, and all of them are looking to me for answers or solutions. Sadly, for once; I'm not sure what can be done…This is not a charge right in and fight type of battle. This takes multiple missions to investigate schedules, weaknesses, so on and so forth; then a plan of attack, and maybe several backups if the first plan fails. As always with all of this; a lot is praying it will work involved," Hiccup told his wife.

Natalie nodded, understanding and could easily see that Hiccup was stressed out over this because it was a big matter to handle that could change everything and their lives for the better. Natalie hugged Hiccup tightly. "Everything will be okay, babe," she assured. "And hey; I don't know if this will make you feel a little better…But I started bleeding this morning," she added.

"So you're not pregnant?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I'm not," Natalie nodded to him.

"I guess that does help a little," Hiccup mentioned before yawning. "But I'm still beyond tired, Nat,"

"Go on and get some sleep, Hiccup. I'll wake you for dinner," Natalie offered.

"No, no…Just let me sleep, babe. I'm not that hungry anyway. Honestly, I might be getting sick, but we'll see how I feel tomorrow," Hiccup confessed. Aside from being tired; he had a headache and not much of an appetite. It could be because he was exceptionally tired, or getting sick, but he wouldn't make that call until tomorrow when he woke up and decided how he felt.

"Alright, rest well," Natalie kissed his cheek. Hiccup gave his boys a hug and kiss before heading upstairs to use the bathroom, and then kick off his boots and lay down to get some sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.


	17. Chapter 17

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Seventeen_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Tuesday, September 27-Morning)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Hiccup was not typically a late-riser when it came to waking up in the morning. On most days; Hiccup was up before the sun rose for raids or just after if there was no dragon attack. This morning, however; Hiccup was still asleep. Natalie was up at sunrise with Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd; getting them bathed and dressed for the day. Hiccup remained asleep as she left the bed; normally; he got up with her to help out.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Garth asked as Natalie was helping him with his boots.

"Still sleeping," Natalie smiled. "He was extra tired last night; I'm sure he'll be up soon," she added.

"Okay," Garth nodded. Natalie took care of brushing the boy's hair and then preparing to leave the house for breakfast. "Should we wake Daddy?" he inquired.

"I think we should let him sleep a bit longer. Daddy will come when he's awake, don't worry," Natalie lifted Sigurd into her arms and held Vigrid's hand. Garth walked beside his mother as they exited Stoick's house and went to the Great Hall. Natalie knew Stoick was already there since he was up before the sun rose to start his duties as Chief. Natalie hoped her husband was alright, considering she knew that last night; Hiccup was saying he was tired and might be getting sick.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

"Good morning, lass," Stoick greeted as he saw Natalie walk in with his grandsons.

"Morning, Stoick," Natalie smiled to the man.

"Hi, Grampa," Garth said as Sigurd and Vigrid shyly waved to Stoick. Natalie helped the boys settle into their seats, and get their breakfast so they could eat.

"Morning, sweetheart," Ingrid said.

"Morning, Mom and Dad; you too Syver," Natalie stated.

"Now…Where is that son of mine?" Stoick wondered.

"Still in bed," Natalie said softly.

"Still?" Gobber arched a brow. "Not like the lad to sleep in," he looked to Stoick.

"He did mention being tired last night," Mogadon reminded.

"But he missed dinner too," Natalie interjected, looking to the Chieftains. "I've been with Hiccup for four years now, and when he's tired and starts missing meals; it's because he's getting sick," she said softly. "Hiccup mentioned it last night; that he felt he might be,"

"Oof…It's gonna be a rough week if he is," Gobber stated.

"Aye. When Hiccup gets sick; he gets it bad," Stoick nodded. Moments later; the door opening as Hiccup was seen walking in wearing gray boots, black pants, and a red long-sleeve shirt. Natalie noticed that Hiccup decided to go without his heavy or light armor upon dressing this morning. "Morning, son,"

"Hi, Dad," Hiccup raised his hand while going over behind his wife, kissing her lightly and then a kiss on each of his son's heads.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie wondered.

"I'm alright right now," Hiccup replied.

"You slept in, lad. The lass said you might be getting sick," Gobber pointed out.

"I was exhausted from the mission. As I said, Gobber; I'm okay right now," Hiccup informed.

"If you start feeling sick or-," Stoick began.

"I know, I know…Go see Gothi," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dad; I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two and I lived on my own for four years. I can take care of myself, for the most part," he said.

"And if not; he has me," Natalie smiled, holding Hiccup's hand.

"Exactly," Hiccup chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"You know; you still owe me that vacation in the cove?" Natalie giggled.

"I haven't forgotten, Milady," Hiccup span her a little and brought her against his figure. "As soon as all this Red Death stuff is discussed and planned. We can't very well enjoy a peaceful vacation is there's no peace," he said.

"True," Natalie nodded, closing her eyes and laying her head on Hiccup's chest. "Can we go flying?"

"You don't want breakfast?" Hiccup asked.

"Not right now," Natalie stared into his eyes. "Please?" she pushed as Hiccup chuckled, understanding.

"Your wish is my command," Hiccup offered a bow before whistling out. Seconds later, Toothless charged through the doors happily. "Ut-oh," he carefully moved Natalie out of the way as Toothless tackled Hiccup down. "Ow…" he groaned.

"Are you alright, son?" Stoick blinked.

"Yeah; this is normal," Hiccup nodded. Toothless started batting his paw at Hiccup, who tried to block it. "And it's ugly. Vikings and Dragons, enemies again! Locked in combat until the-," suddenly, Toothless dropped all his wait on Hiccup's legs and waist. "Ow!" Hiccup exhaled hard. Toothless grinned before starting to lick Hiccup's face repetitively. "Ugh, ew! Toothless!" Hiccup shoved him back and rolled to his feet, covered in dragon saliva. "You know that doesn't wash out…" he grumbled as Toothless snickered at him. Hiccup flung some of the saliva back, making Toothless start to wipe it off and clean himself.

Natalie laughed as she got Hiccup a towel from her side pouch. "Here, babe," she offered it to him. "At least he loves you," she shrugged some.

"Yeah, yeah…" Hiccup said, wiping off his face and clothes. Toothless warbled at him. "I love you too, bud," Hiccup rubbed his head. "Now, how about a flight?" he asked. Toothless sat back, crooning as he lifted his tail, revealing the left fin gone. "Oh, yeah…Forgot about that," Hiccup mumbled a bit. "The flight will have to wait, Nat. I gotta rebuild the tail first…So how about tonight? After the kids to go bed?" he inquired gently.

"I'll hold you to that," Natalie nodded, agreeing. "Can I watch you rebuild the rig?"

"Sure, if you want," Hiccup replied.

"Can I watch, lad?" Gobber hoped. "I wanna see how you made a dragon a tail,"

"I don't mind," Hiccup said.

"How about us?" Heather inquired, sitting with some of the other Heiresses, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"Fine, whoever wants to watch, can watch…Shouldn't take me long," Hiccup stated as he and Natalie went to sit down and eat breakfast. Toothless hurried outside to relax or play with Lightheart.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Morning)  
(Berk; The Forge)**_

Hiccup did not anticipate his father, the Chieftains, and their Heirs wanting to watch, but he didn't care either. Hiccup knew that it wouldn't take him long to do this as he already knew the perfected rig on his own. However, seeing how Lightheart and Toothless interacted; Hiccup knew that the two of them would probably mate this season during Snoggletog, which is when all the dragons would leave and go to mate and lay their eggs for a week or so. Hiccup wanted the Red Death situation dealt with before then; he was making it his goal to ensure such happened.

Once in the forge, Hiccup started grabbing all the stuff he would need, and some extra pieces that weren't part of the original tail. Hiccup wanted Toothless to be able to fly on his own, and Hiccup felt like if he could make a rig that he controlled for Toothless to fly; then Hiccup could come up with something to let Toothless fly solo.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said as Toothless came over. "Light the forge for me? Low blast," he asked. Toothless fired a very small flame, something the size a Terrible Terror would produce, at the forge and got it going.

"Why didn't you light it yourself?" Gobber inquired.

"Toothless's blast burns hotter than your average forge temperature. It takes you a while to get it burning right, constantly adding fuel. Toothless's fire cuts out the extra time," Hiccup threw on his apron and tied it around his back. Hiccup was quiet after that, focusing hard on his project. The others around the forge watched, talking amongst themselves as Hiccup worked.

As the time passed; Hiccup was showing more of being sick. Natalie was first to catch Hiccup coughing hard and more frequently. Hiccup was sweating, but that didn't signify a fever since Hiccup was working next to the forge and it was hot. Natalie ended up getting Hiccup a cup of water, which he thanked her for and continued working. The cough was getting worse, though, and Natalie didn't like it.

"Hiccup, take a break," Natalie told him.

"I'm fine," Hiccup informed.

"You are not," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Babe; I'm okay. It's the heat of the forge," Hiccup said as he came around the table and brought her inside; placing her at a safe distance near the forge. "Give it a few moments, and you'll see what I mean," Hiccup got back to work as Natalie noticed that the heat coming off the forge did make it hard to breathe, and the first reaction was to cough. After she did a few times, Hiccup gave her the cup of water she'd given him and led her out. "Told you,"

"Well excuse me," Natalie mumbled.

"Don't question him, lassie. The lad has been workin' in the forge since he was eight or so," Gobber chuckled. "He trained under me as my apprentice for making weapons and what not. As he got older; he started working on his fancy inventions,"

"They aren't fancy, Gobber," Hiccup chuckled.

"You have a flaming sword! How did you even do that?" Eret the Second exclaimed. Hiccup glanced up now, wondering what he meant.

"Flaming swo-Oh! You mean Inferno?" Hiccup inquired.

"Is that what you named it?" Soren asked.

"The flaming sword? Yes, I named it Inferno," Hiccup nodded as he grabbed it out of his bag, setting it on the counter for them to look at.

"This…Isn't a sword?" Stoick mentioned, confused. Gobber went to touch it, but Hiccup's eyes flashed to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

"Why not?" Madguts retorted. Hiccup sighed as he put down what he was doing, and moved outside of the forge.

"You press the wrong thing, and you're gonna end up in an explosion," Hiccup took Inferno into his hand. "This is a two-in-one weapon, but to you; it looks like nothing more than a leather-bound handle with two dragon heads on either side," he stated.

"So.. Where're the two weapons hiding in that tiny thing?" Dagur remarked. Hiccup pressed a button towards the open mouth end as something shot out; revealing poles in the shape of a sword.

"How does that cut through anything? And where's the fire?" Syver wondered. Hiccup pressed the second button, as the _sword_ caught fire and remained lit. "Woah…"

"It may not look like much, but you saw that it cut Chief Norbert's sword in half with incredible ease," Hiccup said. "The metal is called Gronckle Iron; it's a mixture of rocks that a Gronckle consumes, and then releases a blast. Molded while hot, but when it cools down; this is the strongest, lightest metal you've ever seen. The poles are retractable; inspiration from Toothless's teeth, and ridiculously sharp. It's coated with Monstrous Nightmare gel, which secretes from their bodies; the stuff that lets them set themselves on fire," he explained.

"What is the second weapon?" Brenna asked. Hiccup swang the sword down, putting out the flamed and retracting the blade back inside. Hiccup flipped the handle around to where the other dragon head was.

"I'd stand back," Hiccup said as they all took a few steps back. Hiccup pressed a button, releasing a small amount of green gas and then pressing another button to cause a spark. There was a small explosion before them. "Hideous Zippleback gas," he stated. "Used for small or big explosions," he added.

"How did you do all this?" Heather questioned.

"Trial and error mostly," Hiccup shrugged, placing the weapon away. "May not look like much sometimes, but it can do quite a bit. I dislike having a lot of things to carry, so I made weapons that can be worn in plain sight, but not be revealed as a weapon,"

"When did you make that?" Stoick wondered.

"I don't know…Started it a bit after the forge was finished and I was eighteen. The earlier models weren't as hidden, but I mastered keeping the flame going. What you saw just now was the final product of a few years; I made Inferno right after I turned twenty," Hiccup said, moving back into the forge to continue working on the tail for Toothless.

"I'm afraid to ask about that shield…" Thuggory said now as Hiccup glanced back to his shield sitting in the chair with his bag.

"That's another piece of mine that took a bit to complete, but it's more than just defense," Hiccup said as he didn't take his eyes off what he was doing.

"Will you tell us?" Camicazi inquired.

"Let me finish this first; it's hard to explain things and show you when I'm working on one thing already. Especially because I'm not making this rig as the old one was," Hiccup stated as he set a few more things in place. After a short amount of time passed, he stepped back. "There…I think I got it," he smiled. "Well, let's test it out," he added. "Toothless!" Hiccup called as his Night Fury bounded over and sniffed the device in Hiccup's arms. Hiccup tried to get towards his tail, and Toothless kept moving. Hiccup laughed a little. "Will you stop. Come on, bud; I'm trying to put this on you,"

Thankfully, Toothless sat still as Hiccup connected everything, and secured it. Toothless blinked a few times, before narrowing his eyes and growling; he began to jump around, not liking things. "Toothless…Toothless! Hey, calm down! It's alright, bud!" Toothless snapped the tail as his right fin extended, but the left that Hiccup added did as well. Toothless instantly stopped, moving his fins together before looking at Hiccup. "See, there you go," he smiled. Toothless stared at Hiccup intently. "You're the only dragon who can't fly freely because of me, bud," he said calmly. "So, I made you a tail that…Doesn't need me to make it work,"

"No way…You made him an automatic tail?" Natalie asked.

"Had to," Hiccup said. "It's not fair that he can't fly unless I'm with him," Hiccup looked back at Toothless now. "Go on, give it a try, pal," Toothless looked at the tail; then to Hiccup before nudging into him. "What?" Toothless did it again. "Hey, what's your problem?" Toothless growled as he got his head between Hiccup's legs and tossed him up a bit and onto his back as Hiccup took a few breaths and looked confused. Toothless looked back at him, giving a gummy grin.

"I'm no dragon expert here," Stoick started with a smile. "But I think Toothless likes flying with you, son,"

"Aye, I agree," Gobber nodded. "You gave him his flight back, but you two bonded because he couldn't fly; it gave you time to earn one another's trust. He needed you to fly, but I think even being you restored the flight for him to do without you; he doesn't want to,"

"Toothless wants to fly with you, Hiccup," Natalie said. "I don't think he wants you to ride him; he wants to fly with you," she smiled.

"Is that it, bud?" Hiccup looked at his friend after getting off his back. Toothless shyly grabbed the saddle rig that Hiccup made first before the automatic one. Toothless dragged it in front of Hiccup as his eyes widened. "Aw, Toothless…" Hiccup smiled, hugging him tightly. "Alright…How about we make a deal?" Toothless perked his head up. "I'll put the old rig back on…But when mating season comes; I want you to use the automatic, okay?" Toothless roared happily, nudging against Hiccup happily. "Alright, good," Hiccup went to take off the automatic and set it away in a safe spot. Hiccup put on the old one, which was about the same and had only needed a new tailpiece; this time, Hiccup made it black to look more natural.

"Mating season?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, every year around Snoggletog for a few days, usually about four or five; the dragons take off and head for an island Southwest, past Bog-Burglar to mate and have their babies. I followed them with Toothless; I figured Toothless, and Lightheart will probably going to mate, so I wanted Toothless to have his freedom to go and join the other dragons without needing me to take him there. Plus, I wouldn't want to get stuck on the island during all _that_ for a week," Hiccup said.

"That's nice of you, babe," Natalie kissed his cheek.

"So…About that shield?" Mogadon hinted.

Hiccup eyed the shield again before sighing. "How about another day?" he suggested. "I'm…Pretty tired after all the forge stuff. The original rig, when I was fifteen, took me a couple of nights to make everything,"

"You're not feeling well, are you?" Natalie stroked her thumb on his cheek. "I can see the exhaustion on your face, and you look miserable,"

"Hey, I said yesterday I wasn't sure if I was going to end up sick or not. I woke feeling alright, but now it's starting to hit," Hiccup admitted.

"Go see Gothi," Stoick said.

"It's just some tiredness dad; I'm not gonna go see her yet. Doesn't do you much good to get a cure if you don't know what else is going on," Hiccup stated.

"He's got the point," Gobber shrugged. "Go on to rest, lad,"

Hiccup nodded as he kissed Natalie's cheek. "I'll come to check on you in a bit," Natalie said.

"I had no doubts you would," Hiccup smiled a bit. "Toothless, you wanna give me a ride back to the house?" Toothless nudged against him lovingly. Hiccup rubbed his head and got on his back, opening the tail Toothless launched into the sky and headed for Stoick's house.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Getting home, Hiccup headed upstairs and immediately got into bed after kicking off his boots. Toothless got comfortable on the floor by the bed as Hiccup pulled the covered up and instantly drifted off to sleep, hoping he felt better when he woke up. However, Hiccup knew he was getting sick; the problem was not knowing had bad it would get before he got better.


	18. Chapter 18

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Eighteen_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Thursday, September 29-Afternoon)  
(Berk; Stoick's House)**_

Hiccup called it two days ago after rebuilding Toothless's tail; he was sick. Natalie came to check on Hiccup a couple of hours after he went to lay down, and Hiccup was fast asleep. By dinner, though, as Natalie was heading to dinner with the boys; Hiccup woke up sicker than before. Hiccup was coughing harder with a headache and low appetite despite missing lunch and supper. Natalie came back to Stoick's place after dinner to find Hiccup with a stuffy nose and complaining of some body aches. Hiccup only decided to take a hot bath and then go back to sleep afterward.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up with a lot of the same symptoms from the night before. Hiccup tried to eat breakfast but ended up not even getting through half of it before pushing it away and leaving the Great Hall while coughing to get back to bed. Hiccup slept past lunch and dinner, waking up after Natalie returned home to check on him and feeling nauseated. This prompted Hiccup to see Gothi this morning and tell her of everything he was experiencing. Of course, by morning; Hiccup felt a lot worse as Stoick had Gothi come by with Gobber to translate the runes that Gothi spoke in.

Hiccup, on top of everything else, had a fever, no appetite, and had started throwing up if he so much saw or smelled food. The only thing he could keep down was water. Moving proved difficult, so Hiccup only got up to vomit or relieve himself. Sadly; he couldn't do it without Natalie's help and had felt awkward if his father assisted him. It was lunchtime now as Hiccup was laying in bed, miserable. Despite the medicine Gothi had whipped up for him; it didn't help a lot except keep the fever and nausea away.

"Gods, I hate this…" Hiccup moaned.

"Is there anything I can do to help, babe?" Natalie inquired.

"Why me?...Anyone else would have been over this by now…" Hiccup sighed.

"It's because you were born early, son. Your body is smaller, and unfortunately, a bit weaker than most of us. When you get sick, it takes longer to recover," Stoick reminded.

"Try to rest, Hiccup," Natalie said, petting his auburn hair and kissing his forehead. Hiccup nodded, rolling to his right side and closing his eyes.

"Come, we should be getting to lunch. Hiccup will be alright," Stoick assured Natalie as they exited the room with the kids; heading downstairs where some of the Chieftains and their Heirs were.

"Not feeling any better, Stoick?" Alvin asked.

Stoick shook his head. "Not in the slightest," he informed as the group left the house to get to the Great Hall.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Friday, September 30-Early Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

As expected, Hiccup was not feeling any better through the rest of yesterday and slept most of it away unless he was up to use the bathroom or puke. This morning was the same, but worse because there was a raid. Hiccup was dead out asleep during everything.

"Stoick! This is too many dragons!" Bertha called.

"I dread how the other islands are handling raids of this magnitude!" Magnus stated.

"What do we do, Stoick?" Natalie asked.

"I-I don't know. Hiccup's tricks aren't working…And this is double what we normally get," Stoick informed.

"Natalie! Can't you and Lightheart do that roar thing that Hiccup does?" Heather asked.

"I-I don't know how to do that! Hiccup never taught me how to do the call of a Night Fury," Natalie bit her bottom lip. "I don't even know if it would work on a group this large!"

"Can't Lightheart roar on her own?" Ragna remarked.

"I still don't know if it would be enough. Hiccup is the dragon expert, not me!" Natalie glared.

"You've lived among them for four years! You're bonded to one!" Astrid snapped.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Astrid. Hiccup is the one who handled them, not me!" Natalie huffed, not liking that Astrid was giving her trouble about something she had no control over.

"Do something! Anything other than stand there!" Astrid told her. Natalie bit back a little, lowering her head some.

"For Odin's sake; how is it that in the middle of a raid the only thing that woke me up is everyone yelling instead of the dragons?" Hiccup's voice stated from behind them.

"Son? You should be in bed," Stoick said firmly.

"Yeah? Well, I can't sleep with everyone yelling," Hiccup glared before his eyes fell on Natalie, whose head was down and Astrid glaring at her. _Raid first, then deal with her._ Hiccup thought as he rubbed Toothless's head. "Ready, bud?" Toothless snorted with a nod. Cupping his hands over his mouth, Hiccup and Toothless let out the massive roar that made the dragons fly off back West. Hiccup coughed hard a few times, groaning. "Man…We gotta deal with Red Death, or this is never going to stop…"

"Are you alright, lad?" Gobber inquired.

"Probably just made my throat worse, but since nothing else was working…It needed to be done," Hiccup remarked before his eyes fell on Astrid now. "And you! I thought I warned you not to upset Natalie again," Astrid instantly straightened up. "Nat? What did she say?"

"Nothing, Hiccup…Just that I should be able to do more with the dragons after living among them for four years…" Natalie informed.

"Astrid, you have no idea how hard it is to earn a dragon's trust and train them. I've been doing it since I was fifteen and I still struggle," Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her. "Natalie didn't deal with the dragons while we lived on Dragon's Edge; I did because Natalie was pregnant, and I didn't want her getting hurt. After Garth was born; her duties were to childcare and the house. My job was everything else, so don't get on her about not knowing. Because for the record; you didn't know what to do during this raid either,"

Astrid lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she said in a light voice.

"Yeah, I bet you are. Perhaps you shouldn't speak about matters you don't fully understand yourself," Hiccup stated. "I told you I wouldn't tolerate the disrespect towards my family again…" he stepped closer. "I wonder if you've used all this time with me away to consider those possibilities of what I would do to you if I found out you hurt her again…" he took another stop as Astrid backed up, nervous.

"Hiccup…I-It's okay," Natalie stood in his path. "It was a slip of the tongue in a heated matter. I-I'm not upset; I didn't appreciate the comment when she doesn't understand how hard you work with the dragons. It's alright; there's no need to punish her. We're all frustrated with the raids; it was a tense situation that we couldn't do anything without you, and Toothless…I-I'm sure Astrid didn't mean to snap at me. Don't be too harsh on her, please?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid again; then sighed. "Fine," Hiccup gave in. "Be lucky my wife stood up for you despite the disrespect you've shown her and is far more forgiving than I. I'll excuse it because of the raid making things tense…But Astrid; when the raids stop, you no longer have an excuse to hide behind, and no one is going to protect you from me. And if I find out you've upset Natalie again after that; do trust that I won't go back on my word of what I warned you about last time…Do we understand one another?"

"Yes, sir," Astrid nodded her head to him.

"Good," Hiccup said. "I'm going back to bed…" he added.

"Thank you," Natalie said gently to Hiccup.

"You know I do anything for you, Milady. You're welcome," Hiccup kissed her cheek, ruffled the hair of each of his sons; then headed back to his father's house.

"You got lucky, Astrid," Ruffnut chuckled after Hiccup was out of earshot.

"I didn't stop Hiccup for you, Astrid," Natalie remarked coldly. "He's sick, and I want him resting, not scolding or punishing you for being a disrespectful brat who can't keep her mouth shut or think before she speaks. That was your one free pass; the next time it happens, I won't step in and stop him from whatever he does or says," she left, heading off after Hiccup.

"Yeah, you got real lucky," Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered.

"Alright, everyone get to work," Stoick diverted everyone's attention. Slowly; the crowd dispersed and starting doing their normal after-raid duties before breakfast.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Natalie had not been seen the rest of the day except quick spottings while she was outside and tending to laundry or a few things outside of the house. However, as Hiccup's wife and living in Stoick's house; it was he duty to take care of house chores while Stoick worked as Chief, and Hiccup was, unfortunately, sick. Garth helped out a lot by playing with Vigrid and Sigurd, keeping them out of their mother's hair and quiet so their father could sleep. Stoick popped in a few times to check in with Natalie on how Hiccup was doing; she reported that he was sleeping and still not feeling well.

"Stoick, we need to have that meeting still," Magnus remarked over dinner.

"I'm aware, Chief Magnus, but Hiccup is still sick," Stoick stated.

"We can still discuss strategies without him," Alvin said.

"No, we can't," Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup has all the information about Red Death, and he knows more about dragons than we do," Spitelout reminded.

"We're dealing with a giant dragon that controls smaller ones. Surely, there must be something we can discuss. We've fought dragons all our lives!" Dagur stated.

"Not one like this," Stoick responded. "We have a better chance of waiting for Hiccup," he added.

"I agree," Mogadon nodded

"Same," Gunnar replied. It was a half and half debate; some felt they should continue with Hiccup, and others didn't want to attempt such.

"Our methods have never worked; Hiccup is the closest to any chance we have at stopping this," Stoick reminded. "He befriended a Night Fury; he found the nest, the source, and put his life in jeopardy to get all the information we have. I believe we can afford to wait a few more days…" the Chieftains didn't like waiting, but this was Stoick's island, and unfortunately; he was right about all this. Their fate rested on Hiccup's information.

As more time passed, the Hooligans were enjoying each other's company by talking. Natalie was with the Berk friends, but not speaking with Astrid because of her behavior earlier during the raid. Hiccup hadn't left the house, but Natalie reported he was still sleeping or got up at random to throw up. However, the doors opened at some point as people looked over to find Hiccup walking in.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said with a broad smiled, getting to his feet.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup greeted while approaching him.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie inquired gently.

"Eh…Iffy, but kind'a hungry and don't think I can sleep any more than I have," Hiccup managed a light chuckle.

"Well, something simple then," Stoick patted his back a few times. Hiccup covered his mouth, and thankfully, nothing came up. "Oops. Sorry, son…" he said, feeling bad.

"It's okay…" Hiccup stated as he sat down on the bench to eat. Natalie got Hiccup some soup, mainly broth, and bread.

"Here, see how that does for your stomach, babe," Natalie smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Milady," Hiccup gave a grateful smile to his wife. Natalie nodded as she went to sit with the boys again.

"Mommy, can I go sit with Daddy?" Garth asked.

"Your father is still sick, Garth. Let's leave him to eat in peace," Natalie informed.

"But I just wanna sit next to him…" Garth tried.

"Garth…" Natalie started.

"Why can't I?" Garth pushed.

"Let your dad eat, son; you know he hasn't had much of an appetite…" Natalie sighed.

"But Mommy!" Garth stood up.

"Sit down, Garth," Natalie stated.

"I don't want to!" Garth argued. Hiccup glanced back, seeing Garth giving Natalie a hard time.

"Garth, sit down before you fall," Natalie demanded.

"No!" Garth huffed angrily. Hiccup turned around, getting to his feet.

"GARTH HADDOCK!" Hiccup raised his voice firmly; the room fell silent because, for a fraction of a second, it sounded like Stoick when he yelled. Garth instantly froze, getting nervous. "That is enough back-talking your mother,"

"But Daddy!" Garth attempted as his footing faltered and he slipped off the bench. Hiccup caught him with ease and lifted him higher, so Garth was on his left side.

"Now, see; if you'd listened to Mommy, you would not have slipped," Hiccup poked his nose.

"I just wanted to sit with you…" Garth frowned.

"But if mommy tells you to do something; you have to listen. It doesn't matter how unfair it sounds, son," Hiccup told him.

"Okay…" Garth nodded.

"Now…Apologize to Mommy," Hiccup stated.

"Sorry I didn't listen, Mommy…" Garth looked down.

"It's alright," Natalie kissed his forehead as Garth smiled.

"Can I sit with you, Daddy?" Garth hoped.

"Garth, what did I just say?" Natalie sighed heavily.

"It's alright, Nat; I don't mind," Hiccup chuckled. Vigrid and Sigurd were up and tugging at his pants a little, asking the same question; to sit with him. "I'll take them for a bit, babe. Go on and relax,"

"Alright," Natalie nodded as Hiccup brought the boys over to sit with him next to his father at the table with the Chieftains and Heirs or Heiresses. The twins sat on Hiccup's right leg and Garth on his left as Hiccup continued eating slowly, not wanting to overdo it.

Awhile later on; Hiccup managed to get through half of the meal before deciding to stop because he felt his stomach no longer agreeing with him to put food in it. Hiccup pushed the bowl away and took a few minutes to breathe and drink water so he wouldn't puke. The boys were getting tired and starting to fall asleep against Hiccup.

"Daddy?" Garth asked.

"Yes, son?" Hiccup replied.

"Is it hard to be Chief?" Garth wondered.

"I wouldn't know, kiddo," Hiccup chuckled. "I'm not the Chief yet. That's a better question for your grandfather," he added.

"But you ran Dragon's Edge…" Garth pointed out.

"That's not running an entire Tribe, son," Hiccup smiled.

"Will I be a Chief one day?" Garth inquired.

"Of course, after me," Hiccup said.

"Are you gonna be old like Grampa Stoick before I get to run the Tribe?" Garth looked up at Hiccup now as Stoick tensed and glared at his grandson for calling him old. Hiccup had to restrain himself from laughing when his father turned the glare on him. "What about Vigrid and Sigurd? Will they be Chiefs too?"

"Well, the duty of Chieftain is given to the firstborn son or daughter, but you could always decline and give it to one of your brothers if you didn't want to rule Berk," Hiccup shrugged. "And as for when you get to be Chief, that depends when I step down, or if I pass away unexpectedly,"

"Are you…Gonna die when you fight that big dragon?" Garth questioned.

"I can't make that call, son; it's too uncertain to know for sure," Hiccup informed. "I'm going to try not to,"

"I don't want you to die…" Garth sniffled a bit.

"Dada no go," Vigrid and Sigurd said together, hugging Hiccup tighter.

"I don't want to die either, boys…But sometimes, in the heat of battle and for the good of everything…A sacrifice has to be made. There is something your grandfather Stoick always told me growing up; A Chief protects his own. I may not be the Chief, but we are Vikings, and this is a threat that affects everyone. If I have to die to ensure peace…So be it," Hiccup told his three sons.

"Please come back, Daddy?" Garth yawned.

"I'll do my best, son," Hiccup smiled.

"I think it's time for bed for you three," Natalie giggled.

"Okay…But, Daddy? Can you sing us are goodnight song?" Garth wondered.

"Alright, but then right to bed?" Hiccup said.

"Yes, Daddy!" the boys said together.

Hiccup took a breath as Natalie just smiled. _"As you go through life you'll see; there is so much that we don't understand,"_ Hiccup started gently. The room had fallen quiet; never expecting Hiccup to be asked to sing, and then do so. _"And the only thing we know is that things don't always go; the way we plan. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride…We are more than we are; we are one,"_

" _Family. Family. We are one. We are one. Family. Family. We are one,"_ Natalie and Hiccup sang together.

" _If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me; the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part…Of some big plan?"_ Natalie sang as the kids smiled wide.

" _Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside. We are one,"_ Hiccup continued.

" _Family. Family. We are one. We are one. Family. Family. We are one,"_ Natalie and Hiccup sang together again.

" _We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need…You will find when you see…We are one,"_ Hiccup smiled as he kissed each of their foreheads and hugged them before they got up to leave with their mom; then the four of them left.

"Where'd you learn that song?" Gobber asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nowhere, Gobber. I made it for the boys before we came back and was trying to explain to them that dragons or human; it didn't matter because we all live in this world together, so there shouldn't be fighting. We're all creatures of Odin…We might look different, but we're the same; we are one," Hiccup explained.

"You, uh, sing as your mother used to, son," Stoick stated.

"Thanks, I think?" Hiccup replied, unsure of how else he should respond to that. After a little bit, Natalie returned and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Boys asleep?"

"Knocked out," Natalie nodded. "Can I sit in your lap?" she inquired.

"If you'd like," Hiccup adjusted as she scooted in and sat down with Hiccup's arms around her waist. Natalie relaxed entirely as her arms draped around his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"You, uh, find something interesting in my eyes?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, how much I love you," Natalie smiled.

"Oh, took you this long? I found that same thing in yours four years ago," Hiccup remarked as Natalie socked him in the stomach. Hiccup instantly doubled over, putting his head on the table and breathing heavily to keep from throwing up.

"Oh, Gods! I'm sorry! I forgot you were sick!" Natalie panicked.

"I'm good…I'm good, just gimme a sec…" Hiccup said as Natalie rubbed his back a bit. Finally, Hiccup lifted his head. "Was that necessary? All I said was I love you too in a more romantic set of words by adding in that I realized I loved you a long time ago…" he grumbled.

"You were being sarcastic!" Natalie whined.

"Uh…Have you met me lately? I'm always sarcastic. It's literally what makes me…Well, me," Hiccup chuckled. "And I'm pretty sure that's what you fell in love with,"

Natalie nodded, pressing her forehead to his now. "Yes…Yes, I did," she said. "I love you, Hiccup Haddock,"

"I love you too, Natalie Haddock," Hiccup responded. After a few more seconds passed, Hiccup leaned in and kissed her lightly. Natalie returned it, but the kiss didn't stop there. It grew longer, deeper, and more passionate. Everyone in the hall watched, not sure how to take it. The couple split for air, looking into one another's eyes. Natalie got off his lap as Hiccup stood up and she stood with him before they began to kiss again. Hiccup lifted her with surprising ease and her legs locked around his waist as he walked her out of the hall and over to his father's house. Nobody said anything, unsure of what they just witnessed.


	19. Chapter 19

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Nineteen_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Saturday, October 1-Morning)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Today marked a full month that Hiccup and Natalie returned to the Archipelago and the Isle of Berk with their three sons and revealing that they are married to one another; legally at that. At the time of the marriage, Hiccup and Natalie were over the age of eighteen, considered runaways, and were joined together by a queen of another Tribe past the boundary of the Archipelago. No one could dispute the marriage being real, and if anyone tried; Hiccup would show them otherwise as he did to Norbert. It seemed that Hiccup learned a lot more than how to care for his family on Dragon's Edge.

Natalie and Hiccup didn't make love two nights ago when Hiccup carried her on the front of his waist outside of the hall and over to his father's hut. Natalie and Hiccup both achieved climax by other means, but the two of them did not sleep together because Hiccup was still sick and admitted to being tired after the first round of releases. Today, Hiccup was wide awake and felt a great deal better than he had last week. Hiccup's fever, body aches, stomachache, and headache were gone. Hiccup managed to get through breakfast without wanting to throw up at all, and he had been hungry; both were good signs to show that Hiccup was finally no longer sick.

With breakfast over; the Hooligans were heading out of the Great Hall because the Chieftains and Heirs or Heiresses needed to have their meeting from a week ago regarding Red Death. Hiccup wasn't sure what would happen, or how things would go, but he knew that barging into Dragon Island was not the way to go.

"But Mommy! I want to stay with Daddy! I'm the oldest, and his Heir!" Garth whined.

"I know, son, and one day you will get to sit beside your father in meetings, but not right now," Natalie smiled. Garth huffed and refused to move from his spot. However, Hiccup clearing his throat made Garth look at him; seeing his father's arms crossed over one another the eldest Haddock child gulped a little.

"I best not be hearing you are giving your mother a hard time, son," Hiccup stated firmly.

"N-No, Daddy," Garth nodded as he shook his head.

"Then off you go," Hiccup motioned with his head for Garth to move along with his mom and younger brothers.

"Daddy, how come I can't stay with you if I'm next in line?" Garth asked. Natalie sighed heavily as Hiccup sat down in his spot, patting his leg.

"You will one day, kiddo," Hiccup told him once Gart was on his left leg. "But there are laws and traditions to follow. And one of the laws is that Heirs or Heiresses can't sit in during the meetings until they are twelve," he explained.

"Oh…" Garth nodded, understanding.

"So until then, son; I need you to help your mother out around the house and do whatever she says, okay? That's how you can help me while I handle all this stuff," Hiccup said.

"Alright, Daddy," Garth replied.

"Good boy," Hiccup ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead and setting him on the ground next to Natalie.

"See you in a bit, babe," Natalie smiled, kissing Hiccup lightly before leaving with the boys.

"You're very good with them," Stoick complimented.

"I had a good teacher," Hiccup stated to his father, which made the old man beam with delight. "Now, I think we should get down to business," he added.

"Quite right," Mogadon agreed with the other Chieftains.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Midday)**_

The meeting took hours and still wasn't over, but it was lunchtime, so the Tribe was returning to the Great Hall and meant the discussion had to be paused for a little bit. Sadly, not much got done because no agreement could be met on what to do to handle Red Death.

"How is the meeting going?" Natalie asked her husband once she sat down to eat the meal with him.

"Nowhere fast," Hiccup sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Natalie frowned.

"None of them can agree on one thing, and all of the plans will land everyone severely hurt or dead," Hiccup mumbled, eating his food beside his wife and sons.

"Different opinions," Natalie shrugged.

"Yeah, but this is something that everyone needs to agree on for the best outcome," Hiccup told her calmly. "Our lives sort of depend on it,"

"I understand, babe," Natalie nodded. "I was wondering if we can still take that vacation you promised me?" she inquired.

"Of course," Hiccup smiled. "We'll go by the end of the week, okay? This meeting was already put off once," he added.

"Okay!" Natalie gleamed. "My mom said she'd watch the boys,"

"Great," Hiccup chuckled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me," Natalie said softly. "We'll just grab our dragons and go. The cove sounds nice," she looked at him.

"A vacation where we can go anywhere, and you choose a location on Berk that takes us seconds to get to?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"I don't want to be far away from the boys…" Natalie mumbled as Hiccup laughed a little and hugged her with an arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright; I understand. I'm the same way, Milady," Hiccup told her lightly. "The cove works for a small two or three-day vacation," he agreed. Natalie smiled broadly as she hugged Hiccup tightly.

"Yay, thank you," Natalie said excitedly. "Is our house almost done?"

"In a rush to move?" Stoick said now as they were all sitting at the same table.

"We miss having our place," Hiccup told his dad. "Not that your house isn't great," he added quickly.

"But as a married couple now; we should have a house to call ours," Natalie said.

"The foundation, frame, outer walls, and roof are done. Everything else is putting up inner walls to make the rooms; the moving in," Hiccup told his wife. "I'd give it another two or three weeks, love," he assured. "Things are going much faster since it's not just me building this time,"

"And we're sticking to one level again," Natalie nodded, agreeing.

"We don't need a lot of space," Hiccup laughed.

"Daddy, do I get my own room?" Garth inquired.

"I think we can arrange that," Hiccup told his eldest son. "And the twins can continue to share,"

"And we can build extra rooms for…Maybe other children?" Natalie hoped.

Hiccup blinked a few times. "You don't have your hands full with three kids already?"

"They won't be kids forever…" Natalie mumbled. "Besides we make cute babies,"

"Yes…Yes, we do. And we certainly have fun making them too," Hiccup grinned. Natalie blushed deeply, hiding her face against her husband's chest.

"Can the next baby you have be a girl, please?" Garth huffed. "There are too many boys!"

Hiccup and Natalie laughed together. "We'll try, but no promises, son. Though, I suppose I do like the idea of having a little girl,"

"You know she'd be a daddy's girl; that's why," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like our sons are all momma's boys?" Hiccup countered. "Yes, I think I'd enjoy being the favorite for at least one of our children," he remarked as Natalie giggled a bit.

"It's not my fault you're the stern parent," Natalie shrugged.

"Not my fault you can't handle all three boys because you refuse to be stern with them," Hiccup retorted. Natalie gasped. "It's the truth,"

"Three boys is hard!" Natalie said.

"Well, if you'd relaxed on wanting to sleep with me so much; you wouldn't have gotten pregnant again," Hiccup said. Natalie was about to remark but stopped.

"Shut up…" Natalie huffed, defeated. Hiccup laughed out now. "It's not my fault you're so good-looking…And the sex is amazing,"

"I'm pretty good at what I do, babe," Hiccup replied. Natalie giggled, looking up into his eyes. "What?" Natalie moved her eyes off to the side, towards the door as Hiccup instantly caught the hint. "See, this is why you keep ending up pregnant," he whispered with a smile.

"I'm not fertile right now, and you're not sick…So please?" Natalie hoped.

"Maybe tonight. I still have the meeting to get through, love," Hiccup said lightly as Natalie blushed and nodded. "We'll take a nice flight together after the boys go to sleep, and you can have me all night,"

"Oh, I can't wait," Natalie giggled now.

"Natalie," Norbert stated firmly.

"Yes, Daddy?" Natalie replied calmly.

"Regarding yours and Hiccup's marriage…" Norbert started.

"It's legal, Dad," Natalie sighed.

"I'm aware, but I wanted to ask…Since we weren't part of it," Norbert began again.

"We were wondering if you two would consent to get…Re-married?" Stoick asked. Natalie and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup blinked.

"Norbert and Stoick discussed it yesterday while you were still sick, and Natalie was taking care of you," Gobber sighed. "We aren't saying you two aren't married already, but were wondering if you'd be willing to have another ceremony that way we can all be part of it," he added.

Natalie and Hiccup looked at one another now. "We'll discuss it and get back to you," Hiccup said, already knowing his wife wanted to talk about things first since there was already a lot going on with the Red Death situation, and Hiccup training to become Chief shortly afterward.

"Sounds fair," Norbert remarked. The rest of lunch was simple, everyone eating and talking. After everyone finished; the room cleared out again to allow for the Chieftains and their Heirs or Heiresses to continue their meeting about Red Death.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Dusk)**_

Like before; the meeting presented different ideas and options, but nothing was agreed upon by all leaders. Hiccup was honestly beginning to get annoyed with such. This meeting had lasted all day aside from the lunch break, and soon; the dinner one. Hiccup figured they'd stop the meeting until tomorrow morning because typically after dinner, everyone would hang around to talk and drink. Hiccup was sick of having the meeting; they weren't listening to anything he said about this situation.

"Well, it's supper time. We'll pick this up tomorrow after breakfast, gentlemen," Stoick stopped the meeting before the arguing began.

"Stoick; this has gone on long enough. The vote is higher among us to go and attack with everything we got," Madguts remarked.

"I agree with Madguts," Alvin nodded.

"I have to as well," Eret the First stated. Others were agreeing as well now, feeling it was the only logical course of action. The Hooligans were filing in as Stoick sighed. Hiccup heard enough as he put his hands on the table and pushed himself to a standing position.

"Where are you going?" Dagur inquired.

"If you all want to go out and get yourselves killed, go ahead. I'm done trying to explain to you that this is not a battle you can win without the proper preparations first," Hiccup remarked coldly.

"We could do it with enough-," Magnus stated.

"No, you can't!" Hiccup yelled now. "I know you like to think that just because you're Vikings, you can defeat any enemy, and if this were some other Viking leading an army, maybe you could. But you're dealing with a massive, Stoker Class dragon that literally sits in molten lava and can make other dragons do whatever it wants! I was riding a Night Fury, and still struggled to get away from this thing and it never even broke the surface of the volcano. You will never beat this dragon with your normal methods, and I refuse to be part of any more of this until you get that through your thick skulls!"

"Hiccup, wait!" Stoick tried.

Hiccup put his fingers to the corners of his mouth and whistled. "TOOTHLESS!" he called. Moments later; his Night Fury rushed in and warbled at his rider's emotions. "Get me out of here, bud," Hiccup got on his back. Toothless darted for the door and launched into the sky.

"What happened?" Natalie inquired to her father and father in law.

"Hiccup doesn't want us charging into the nest, and the other Chieftains disagree," Stoick stated.

"I know it may not be my place here, but as a former Heiress to Hysteria and future Chieftess of Berk; I'm gonna say something," Natalie glared at those sitting at the table. "I'd like to remind you that without Hiccup; you would still be searching blind. Hiccup and Toothless found the Dragon's Nest, and it's because of them we know everything we do now. The Viking way might work for your average dragon or army, but it won't with Red Death. And all Hiccup is trying to do is ask you to wait until another solution can be figured out. Maybe you should shut up and be a bit more patient and appreciative to the guy who is risking his life to save all of you," she huffed.

"Will you go after him, lass? Maybe calm him down a bit?" Gobber suggested. "I'll watch the little ones," he offered.

"Boys, stay here," Natalie informed. "Lightheart!" she called for her Light Fury. Natalie got on Lightheart's back, holding the saddle handles. "Find them," she said as Lightheart warbled lightly and darted into the sky to follow her husband and his Night Fury.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

Natalie knew Hiccup would only go to one place when he was that mad; The Cove. Flying closer, she saw her husband sitting against Toothless in front of a fire. Lightheart landed as Natalie climbed off and walked towards Hiccup.

"They send you after me?" Hiccup asked.

"No. Gobber did, but I planned to come anyway," Natalie admitted. "Are you alright?"

"They just don't understand how dangerous this is…" Hiccup sighed.

"They are Vikings, Hiccup," Natalie sat beside him.

"Yeah…True," Hiccup nodded. Vikings were stubborn and believed that they could do anything. And maybe they could, but Hiccup knew it would not work against Red Death.

"I yelled at them," Natalie said.

"I'm sure it didn't do much," Hiccup mumbled. "I know there's a way to stop this thing; I just…Need more time to figure it out,"

"Well, let the Chieftains battle it out then. I'm sure they'll come to you when it sets in that without you; they wouldn't even be this far along with things," Natalie reminded.

"I hope that's the case," Hiccup stated. There was some silence between them now. "Come on, let's head back," he finally said.

"You sure?" Natalie wondered.

"I'm not missing dinner because the Chieftains feel like killing themselves," Hiccup stood up and then helping Natalie to her feet.

"Do we…have to go back…Right away?" Natalie asked shyly.

"No, but there isn't much to do out here, so might as well return," Hiccup informed. Hiccup put out the fire as they grabbed their dragons and returned to the village.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)  
(Berk; The Great Hall)**_

Returning to the village; Toothless and Lightheart dropped their riders off at the Great Hall before returning to the stables outside of Stoick's residence. Natalie held Hiccup's hand as they walked inside and all eyes fell on them.

"Daddy!" Garth rushed down the way to get to Hiccup.

"Dada!" Vigrid and Sigurd followed behind, much slower though. "Mama!" Hiccup bent down, scooping all three of his children into his arms.

"Have you been good?" Hiccup asked then. The three boys nodded to him. "Good; that's what I like to hear," he smiled before setting them down, and they returned to sit at the table. "Ready to eat?" he looked at his wife. Natalie looked down a bit as Hiccup picked up on his wife's mood change. Hiccup moved in front of her, taking her hand in his. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing; it's just…Been a while since we've had any time to ourselves since being back," Natalie stated. "Even on Dragon's Edge with three children; we had more privacy and time just to relax," she added.

"I know things are harder now, babe. But we knew it would be if we came back," Hiccup said softly.

"Hiccup, we're living in your dad's house…" Natalie sighed.

"Only for a few more weeks," Hiccup told her. "Come on, tell me what's bothering you, Nat?" he pushed. "I'm many things; a mind reader is not one of them, unfortunately,"

"Hiccup, we have no privacy to do any of the things we did before coming back. I…Almost wish we hadn't returned," Natalie said, shocking Hiccup and everyone else listening. "We had peace, privacy, and freedom. We lived a simple life, not the royal one we were born into," she continued. "We're always watching our backs here; it's like…I can't relax. I feel like I'm living as an Heiress again; the rules, traditions, the…The expectation we live up to,"

Hiccup understood where she was coming from; they didn't have now what they did before returning. "I know it's not easy, Milady. But us leaving the Archipelago was only ever meant to be a temporary arrangement until your dad accepted things,"

"And I guess I could understand that if it hadn't taken four years, but we were comfortable and settled. Now, we're jumping back into the life before all that and…I kind'a miss the way things were," Natalie lowered her head.

"Hey, buck up a little. Everything will even out more once our house is built, and we get in there," Hiccup tried.

"But you're still going to become the Chief," Natalie reminded.

"So I'm taking care of like, four hundred Vikings instead of four. But I'm still going to be the main guy who is leading the fishing, hunting, farming, building, and Odin only knows what else comes up. I'm still the main provider with the official name of Chief. For me, babe; it's just another title that I add on next to your husband and our children's father," Hiccup assured, stroking her cheek. "Everything will be alright; I promise," he smiled. "And do I ever go back on my word?"

"No, you don't…" Natalie replied.

"Then relax a little," Hiccup said as he kissed her cheek lightly and she blushed, but a smile formed on her lips.

"You, Hiccup Haddock, are an amazing man," Natalie said gently as she hugged him tightly.

"I am only such because I have an equally amazing woman at my side," Hiccup smiled as Natalie blushed furiously while Hiccup brought her closer to his figure. "I love you, Natalie,"

"I love you too," Natalie replied before they shared a deep, passionate kiss with one another.


	20. Chapter 20

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Twenty_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Monday, October 3-Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

"Hiccup, you can't just take off whenever you want!" Stoick yelled.

"Yes, I can!" Hiccup argued.

"You're the Heir to this Tribe! There's your training, the Red Death situation…This is no time for vacations!" Stoick glared.

"I don't care, Dad!" Hiccup snapped at him. Hiccup decided after the talk with Natalie two days ago that they needed a small vacation to relax a little. However, Stoick didn't feel that it was the time to be taking off with so much going on. "It's only for a week! Not much is going to happen in that time!"

"A lot could happen! What if we have another raid!?" Stoick countered.

"Then deal with it! You're the Chief here, not me. You're not training me to become the next Chief right now, so don't use that as an excuse. And for the Red Death matter; none of you are listening to a word I say anyway!" Hiccup retorted. Stoick stopped a moment, feeling like his son backed him into a corner with this situation. Hiccup was Stoick's only son, and when they got mad; it showed how related they were.

"Son, can't you stay until we handle the dragon thing?" Stoick tried, calmer.

"Again; none of you are listening to me when I say that the way you want to assume work and attempt to do is going to fail big time. All you're doing is putting your lives in danger, and leaving yourselves to get killed!" Hiccup glared. Stoick was quiet. "Dad, I need a break, alright? Nat was right a couple of days ago; when we were gone on Dragon's Edge, our lives were calm as ever,"

Stoick stared at Hiccup now. "We had it easy, like a normal family where the woman would tend to the kids and house, and the man would handle everything else. Everything changed when we decided to return, and unfortunately; everything is crazy and piling up. I can't relax anymore, okay? I can't sleep. I barely have an appetite. I always have a headache. I am stressed out, and if I don't take it easy; I'm going to pass out. Ask Natalie; it happens when there's too much going on," Stoick looked at Natalie now.

"It's true, Stoick. When Hiccup starts getting stress; he'll end up sick or passing out; then sick after waking up," Natalie confirmed.

"Stoick, give the lad a break. He's right; he's not the Chief, and you're putting everything on him as if he was," Gobber pointed out. "Give him some time to relax," he added.

Stoick sighed. "Alright…Alright. Fine," he said finally. "But you aren't leaving the island. I want both of you staying on Berk for emergencies. And you're not going to be gone for a week either; there is business to take care of, son,"

"Lucky you, we were only going to the cove below Raven Point," Hiccup remarked. "But you have to agree that unless it's an emergency; you'll leave us be,"

"That's more than fair," Norbert said, standing next to Stoick now.

"You weren't getting a choice in it," Natalie mumbled. "If you didn't comply; we'd just leave Berk and come back in a week," Stoick and Norbert were quiet. "We'll be back in three days," she added.

"Everything will be fine," Ingrid stated calmly as Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd stood in front of her. "Go on," she urged. Hiccup finished packing the bags on Toothless and Lightheart. Natalie said goodbye to the boys, and then Hiccup did the same.

"Ready, Milady?" Hiccup asked.

"More than," Natalie smiled wide as she climbed on Lightheart's back. Hiccup got on Toothless's, opening the tail up.

"Sky!" Natalie and Hiccup said to their dragons; both bolted up and away.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Berk; The Cove)**_

The two furies landed as their riders got off and hugged tightly. "Finally…" Hiccup and Natalie breathed out, sharing a kiss.

"Alright, let's make the most out of things and get camp setup first," Hiccup informed. Natalie nodded, agreeing as they began to unlatch the bags from the dragons. Natalie and Hiccup set up their tent; then Hiccup went to collect wood for the fire and then caught some fish and a rabbit for dinner that night. Natalie took care of preparing the fire, their bed inside the tent, the torches for light, seats and a table. The dragons made a comfortable spot for themselves across from the tent and near the fire.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)**_

The afternoon turned into night as Hiccup got all the food prepared for their meal that evening taken care of before it got dark. Together; Hiccup and Natalie cooked their dinner and enjoyed it. Now, they were relaxed, sitting together in front of the fire.

"Gods, I needed this…" Hiccup said.

"I think we both did," Natalie agreed. "A nice vacation away where we can have some time alone to relax. Feeling a bit better?"

"Well, we're still on the island, so it's not much of an _away_ thing. But I do agree with being alone to relax. Hell, I could have been happy with this right in our house if it were done. We did it on Dragon's Edge," Hiccup chuckled.

"That's why I said we had no privacy anymore. At least in our house, we could have locked the doors and enjoyed our nights without worrying if someone was listening in," Natalie said, laying against her husband.

"I'm with you on that one, but for now; this works as a getaway," Hiccup smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"So since we're alone…" Natalie began. "Maybe we can talk about that thing our dads asked of us?"

"Getting re-married so that they can be part of it?" Hiccup inquired.

"Yeah, that's the one," Natalie nodded. "What are your thoughts on it?"

"I suppose I can see where they are coming from with it," Hiccup shrugged. "We did get married about ten months ago on Dragon's Edge,"

"True. Mala married us; we had Throk and Atali as witnesses," Natalie agreed, looking into the fire. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to do the ceremony again; so that everyone could be part of it,"

"I don't mind doing it over, as long as they understand our official wedding day was when we got married last year," Hiccup stated.

"We'll make it known and set our conditions to it," Natalie added. "The part that worries me is all the traditions…"

"You're referring to the one where the Heir or Chief beds his wife publically?" Hiccup asked.

"That's the one. Everything else that happens; I'm okay with doing," Natalie said.

"Perhaps we can get around that given we're already married and have three children who are unmistakably ours," Hiccup shrugged. "We can discuss it with them when we return. I'm only assuming they want this decided upon before the Chieftains leave as they are usually invited as well,"

"A lot is going on as it is with Red Death, and your training to become Chief following that event. I don't believe it's wise to throw a redo wedding on top of the pile," Natalie informed.

"Oh, I agree, babe. This wedding wouldn't happen until after I become Chief. An Heir marrying before they become married typically only happens if there's an arranged marriage already in place. And our situation before leaving the Archipelago was because I was going to become Chief when I turned eighteen anyway," Hiccup reminded.

"True," Natalie nodded. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hiccup looked down at his wife. It was seconds later when their lips met in a passionate kiss. After a few moments of making out; they broke the kiss.

"Meet you in the tent?" Natalie asked.

"Be right there," Hiccup smiled as they both got up. Natalie went inside the tent to get ready as Hiccup put out the fire and cleaned things up a bit outside before putting out the torches and half-way entering the tent. "Night Toothless and Lightheart," the dragons warbled a response to him before Hiccup closed the flaps to the tent. Once he had turned; he found Natalie laying on the furs with her clothes off already. "I take it we aren't going right to bed?"

"You damn well know if we tried to do this in your dad's house with him, and some of the guests there; we'd never be able to live it down…" Natalie blushed a bit as Hiccup chuckled while removing his clothing and crawling over his wife.

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me," Hiccup smiled as he captured her lips again.

 **~Lemon Start~**

It always started with kissing; then became an amazing night for the both of them. Hiccup laid atop of his wife as they feverishly kissed one another. After a bit of time passed with the kissing; Hiccup's lips moved along the jawline, causing Natalie to moan a little. Hiccup's kissed Natalie's neck, sucking the spot until it left a mark. Hiccup continued the assault with his mouth to Natalie's breasts; massaging one and using his tongue on the other before switching actions to make the feeling even.

"Oh," Natalie moaned lightly. Hiccup moved back up, kissing her lips as he positioned his hardened length between her legs at the entrance and slowly slid in. Natalie tensed gripping Hiccup's arms.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, breaking the kissed.

"Mmhm," Natalie smiled. Hiccup returned the gesture before beginning to rock his hips back and forth. "Ah…" Natalie moaned lightly as Hiccup adjusted and began moving at a steady pace for her. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Hiccup replied. This is mainly what they wanted to get away for; to have it be them only and able to do the things that they couldn't in the village with all eyes on them. Hiccup and Natalie could make out or sleep together while living in Stoick's house, or while the Chieftains were present on Berk because Hiccup and Natalie knew they would all want to know what was going on.

Hiccup and Natalie did things intimately that other Vikings didn't, so they knew that it would pique the curiosity of why Hiccup and Natalie would leave to do their thing and be gone for hours. It was decided on the ship last month sailing into Berk that they wouldn't sleep together until the Chieftains were gone, and their house was built. Unfortunately, with the stress of things; they both needed to get away and relax. Sex happened to be one way for both of them to enjoy themselves fully while having it represent how much they loved one another. Hiccup and Natalie could do this for a while because they drew it out and made it last, so it wouldn't be just a quick moment like others did.

Hiccup and Natalie used different positions while making love. However, it always started with Hiccup on top, but then they'd start doing different things. The two lovers switched to Hiccup holding her legs up or draping them over his arms. Natalie would be on top for a little while, and then the two could move into Natalie on her hands and knees with Hiccup behind her. Another would be the two laying on their sides with Hiccup behind Natalie, holding up one of her legs. There were even a few times when Hiccup could lock Natalie's legs around his waist, and he'd thrust into her while her back was against the wall.

It was always a fun time for them, and fully satisfying. Right now; the two lovers were glad to be away from everything and enjoying some much needed time together. Hiccup and Natalie weren't even sure how long they'd been at it now, but neither cared, and it was coming to a close because Hiccup knew when Natalie was close to release.

"Gods…Hiccup…" Natalie gripped his arms tightly.

"Nat…" Hiccup moaned. Natalie threw her head back on the pillow and her back arched off the furs, and she climaxed. Hiccup grit his teeth as he released into her core. The two laid there, panting. Hiccup and Natalie shared some kisses while enjoying the feeling that coursed through their bodies. After a bit, Hiccup pulled out, and the two laid together with Natalie in Hiccup's arms.

 **~Lemon End~**

"We…Need to do that more often…" Natalie breathed hard.

"I'm sure it won't be too hard once we have our house," Hiccup chuckled a little. Natalie snuggled into him more, smiling.

"I love you," Natalie said.

"I love you too," Hiccup replied. "Let's get some sleep," he suggested as Natalie nodded to him. The two kissed again before getting comfortable with Hiccup drawing up the blanket and drifting off to sleep shortly after.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Tuesday, October 4-Early Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

"Stoick! Go get your boy!" Madguts demanded.

"I said I wouldn't get him unless it was an emergency!" Stoick argued. Once again; it was another raid and worse than the one before it. More and more dragons came with each attack; the Vikings did their best, but unfortunately; Hiccup and Toothless were probably the only ones who could stop these full-blown strikes on the villages.

"This is an emergency!" everyone yelled at him. Stoick sighed; he knew they were right, but honestly, Stoick was more afraid of Hiccup's anger when his vacation got interrupted.

"Go get him," Stoick ordered.

"No need, Dad; I'm already here…" came Hiccup's voice as everyone looked to see Toothless land with Hiccup and Natalie on his back. Lightheart landed beside Toothless. Hiccup was only wearing his boots, pants, and a gray shirt. Natalie, however, had a black fur cloak around her figure. "Been watching since it started,"

"And you didn't come help?" Stoick's brow twitched.

"Call it a reality check," Hiccup remarked. "You can't handle this, but you want to go and attack the nest directly with thousands of them…And then the really big, mountain-sized Red Death who controls them? Yeah, I don't see that backfiring in any way, shape, or form…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup…" Natalie mumbled tiredly.

"You know, Milady; you wouldn't be so tired if we hadn't stayed up late for-," Hiccup began.

"Ssh! Shut up!" Natalie blushed furiously. Natalie and Hiccup never ended sleeping for long; they woke up before sunrise, and the raid started; both decided to make love again. The two finished and had gone back to sleep right before the raid began. Natalie only had on her underwear, skirt, and shirt. "Just stop the raid so we can go back to sleep…"

"Very well…" Hiccup sighed as Natalie laid her head on his back. "Ready, bud?" Toothless warbled. Hiccup took a deep breath of air in as he, Toothless, and Lightheart this time, let out a roar. Most of the dragons obeyed and left, but a few stayed, about twenty of them.

"Uh…They're still here," Snotlout mentioned.

"No kidding?" Hiccup responded sarcastically. "What's up, Toothless? Why didn't they leave?" Toothless looked back him; a way of saying that he didn't know. "You know any other tricks?" Toothless shook his head.

"Any ideas, Hiccup?" Norbert inquired.

"Not really," Hiccup said, rubbing his chin a bit. "But you know…Something just struck me as odd; these dragons aren't attacking anyone,"

"Or taking food," Natalie pointed out as she got off Toothless now, yawning again and standing beside her husband. However, a Nightmare bolted away from the group towards Natalie. Hiccup's eyes widened as he reacted quickly.

"Nat, move!" Hiccup shoved her towards Norbert and Stoick. The Nightmare raced towards Hiccup now as he took a stance; Hiccup grabbed the Nightmare's horns as the dragon growled menacingly and tried to shake him off.

"Hiccup!" Natalie panicked.

"I-I'm okay, babe. Stay back!" Hiccup warned her. The Nightmare continued to whip Hiccup around, but he didn't let go. Finally, the Nightmare started slamming Hiccup into the ground a few times, and then the last one was against a torch pole hard.

"Son!" Stoick went to race forward, but Toothless cut him off. "Toothless, what are you doing!" the man yelled. Toothless growled at him to stay back.

"Don't, Stoick. That's Toothless telling you to back off," Natalie informed as her eyes went back to the Nightmare. "Hiccup can make a dragon submit and listen in more than one way," Suddenly, there was heavy breathing and grunting as the Nightmare's head began to get pushed back. "Come on, baby…" Natalie whispered encouragingly. The others looked with surprise as Hiccup's legs were in the pole and he continued to push until his body was straight out like a board and glaring down at the dragon instantly.

The Monstrous Nightmare almost whined before Hiccup pushed off the pole and dragged the Nightmare's horns to the ground while flipping himself around to be on the dragon's neck. The dragon crashed hard and almost instantly relaxed as Hiccup took a deep breath, leaning on the horns. "Are we done now?" Hiccup inquired. The dragon peered up at him then closed its eyes, doing nothing further. "That's what I thought," he got up and walked in front of the Nightmare, arms crossed over his chest. "Anyone else?" Hiccup looked to the other dragons who landed on the ground as Toothless and Lightheart stood on either side of Hiccup. The dragons all bowed their heads to them. "Up," he ordered the Monstrous Nightmare.

The Monstrous Nightmare slowly stood before Hiccup, continuing to bow its head. "Alright now…I think you understand what you did wrong," Hiccup grabbed a fish and held it out to the Nightmare, who took it gently. "Good boy," Hiccup rubbed the dragon's snout, smiling as the dragon rubbed against him, purring. "Alright, alright. Go on now, take your friends with you," the dragon lowered it's head, sad almost. "What? You don't want to leave?" the dragon shook its head. "Well, I suppose you can stay as long as you and your friends are good and can behave with the villagers," the Nightmare roared out and nuzzled against Hiccup.

"And no stealing the food," Natalie added.

"That's right, no stealing any food. No terrorizing, and no fire…Got it?" The dragons responded with their different sounds to him. "Alright then. Go on into the woods," Hiccup said, giving a wave of his hand. The dragons took to the air and headed off.

"Son…Are you alright?" Stoick asked.

"I'll be sore for a couple of days, but yeah; I'm fine, Dad," Hiccup nodded.

"What…Did you do?" Dagur asked.

"You can calm an enraged Monstrous Nightmare by dragging their horns to the ground," Natalie said. "The Nightmare challenged Hiccup, and Hiccup won by showing who is the boss here. Territorial thing, like most dragons do,"

"But…Hiccup's isn't a dragon?" Soren stated.

"I don't have to be. I just need to know how their lifestyle works…" Hiccup shrugged. "Now…I'd love to stick around and chat, but my wife and I are still on vacation…So…Bye!" he stated. Natalie came over, shivering a bit. "Are you cold?"

"Not really wearing much…" Natalie mumbled.

"I told you that you didn't need to come with me and could have stayed at camp," Hiccup said. Natalie rubbed her arms, shivering still. Sighing, Hiccup took off his tunic top and handed it to her. "Here," he offered.

"B-But what about you?" Natalie inquired.

"Don't worry about me; I care more about you," Hiccup stated as Natalie blushed, slipping the shirt on and smiling a bit.

"Thank you," Natalie said. Hiccup pulled something out of another bag; a brown fur cloak that he draped over her shoulders and wrapped a small piece of rope around her waist to keep the cloak together.

"How's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Warm…" Natalie said softly.

"Good," Hiccup nodded as he climbed on Toothless's back, then Natalie came up behind him, yawning. "Let's get back and sleep," he said.

"Totally down for that idea," Natalie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"See ya in two days," Hiccup waved as Toothless darted into the sky, and then Lightheart followed leaving the Hooligans and guests to stand there is shock of what they just watched. Hiccup was more than a dragon trainer; he was a dragon master, an expert.


	21. Chapter 21

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Twenty-One_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Wednesday, October 5-Morning)  
(Berk; The Village)**_

"Wait a little longer. Hiccup and Natalie will be back by sunset, and we can have a meeting about things!" Stoick tried.

It had been two days since the last raid, and there was another one this morning. Thankfully, Hiccup wrangled the dragons from two days ago and set up a defense for the island before the raid even starting a few moments before sunrise. Hiccup instantly returned to the cove, saying they'd be back by nightfall and could pick up business the next morning after breakfast. The Chieftains were no longer having it, and even some of the Tribe was beginning to agree that this was madness and it needed to stop.

"We've waited long enough, Stoick!" Alvin glared.

"Your island is safe with your dragon master son living here!" Elvar remarked.

"Ours have been left to fend for themselves with us here trying to have a meeting that should have been settled weeks ago!" Eret the First reminded angrily.

"It's time to put an end to this!" Madguts stood. "I say we pack up our ships, head for the island ourselves and destroy that dragon,"

"I'm with him!" Dagur nodded.

"Me too," Bertha agreed. "I'm sorry, Stoick,"

"I'm sorry too, Chief Stoick, but we have all the information we need to strike back and stop this," Mogadon stated.

"If we're honest here; it seems your son doesn't want us attacking that nest because it risks the dragons," Gunnar huffed.

"I'm with Madguts; we attack the nest directly," Magnus stated. Stoick sat there, not sure what he could do to stop but knowing full well that these people were heading for a battle they could never hope to win.

"I have to find Hiccup and get him to stop them…" Stoick got up, racing out to get to the cove and find his son.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Cove)**_

After about half an hour; Stoick reached the location and found no sign of his son, daughter in law, or their dragons. "Hiccup!" Stoick called. "Natalie!" he tried while looking everywhere in the cove for them. After another twenty minutes; there was nothing.

"Anything, Stoick?" Spitelout inquired.

"No; it doesn't appear they are here," Stoick shook his head.

"The Chieftains and their Heirs left; heading West for the nest," Gobber informed.

"This is bad…" Stoick sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Spitelout questioned.

"Ready the ships; we have to cut them off and stop them…" Stoick ordered.

"Right, Chief!" Gobber and Spitelout saluted as the three of the men hurried back to the village to get ready for a fight.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Afternoon)  
(Dragon Island)**_

"That was awful…" remarked Dagur as their ships made it through the madness of being attacked by Odin only knew how many dragons.

"But we made it," Alvin said.

"Just like Hiccup said; past Helheim's Gate leads to the Dragon's Nest," Heather pointed.

"And there it is…" a few breathed out as they laid eye on the gloomy, ashy island before them. It was a sight to see for sure, but they had finally arrived and were ready to work together and stop the raids once and for all.

"Unload the ships, set up the catapults," Eret the First shouted. Slowly, everyone began getting to work. The worst part is that some anxious members of the Hooligan Tribe ventured along to help and there was no telling how this would go despite the various warnings from Hiccup that they would never be able to defeat Red Death by normal means and that it was too dangerous.

"When we crack this mountain open; all hell is going to break loose," Madguts stated to the others Chieftains.

"Stop!" shouted Stoick as his ship finally caught up and docked on the rocky beach. "Stop!" he ordered. "Get back to your ships and leave, now," he said.

"No, we're ending this," Alvin said roughly.

"You're ending yourselves and risking my Tribe members!" Stoick countered. "This is not a fight we can win today!"

"You continue to hide behind your son's words. We've been fighting dragons longer than he's been alive, and I'm not dealing with it anymore!" Gunnar stated. "This is where we make our stand!"

"FIRE!" they shouted together.

"NO!" Stoick put his hand out. But it was too late; the boulders flew through the air, striking the base of the nest and opening a large hole. Covering the walls were more dragons that they'd ever seen before; instantly, the creatures bolted out and took to the sky.

"Is that it?" UG questioned.

"No…No, there's no way…" Gobber rolled his eyes.

"This isn't over…" Spitelout said, standing beside Stoick. Suddenly; the ground began to shake heavily, and the floor of the mountain opened more as a large frill and head came up, followed by a massive dragon. The Chieftains began to back up, shocked by the sheer size and appearance of the dragon before them.

"Wh-What is that?!" Alvin said.

"That…Is what Hiccup didn't want us coming after. That is Red Death…" Stoick whispered.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Berk; The Village)**_

Hiccup and Natalie returned; their dragons landing and allowing them down.

"I think we should take vacations once a month," Natalie giggled as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and drew his wife in for a kiss.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid raced forward with Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Chieftains…Your dad…Danger…" Fishlegs panted.

"What?" Hiccup arched a brow, not understanding.

"The Chieftains got sick of waiting for a solution to the raids, so they left for the nest, and your dad went too, trying to stop them…" Astrid explained.

"WHAT!?" Hiccup panicked. "I…I have to go there!" he turned to get back on Toothless.

"Let us help!" Snotlout offered.

"We bonded to dragons; we can help," Fishlegs tried.

"And we can fly too," Tuffnut said.

"Not well, but enough," Ruffnut added.

"I'm coming too," Natalie stated.

"Mount up!" Hiccup said, not caring about arguing with them on this right now. The others grabbed their dragons in record time and followed Hiccup into the sky, heading West. _Gods, I hope we make it in time…_ Hiccup thought.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Dragon Island)**_

"You just couldn't listen, could you!" Stoick scolded.

"Stoick now is not the time!" Gobber put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get out of here!"

"Head for the ships!" Oswald commanded.

"No! No!" Stoick tried to stop them. Red Death fired a massive blast towards the ships, blowing them up and effectively leaving all of them stranded on the island now.

"Smart that one…" Spitelout panted. "What do we do?"

Stoick looked around. "Lead everyone to the far side of the island!" he ordered.

"What about you?" Mogadon asked.

"I can buy you a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt," Stoick huffed.

"Then I can double that time," Gobber connected his hand to Stoick's as they both smiled. The two rushed into the battle, trying to gain Red Death's attention while the rest got away. Red Death went to fire another blast that would surely kill Stoick and Gobber.

"DAD! GOBBER!" Hiccup called as the two men looked quickly to find Hiccup on Toothless flying in. "Cover yourselves!" Stoick and Gobber backed up to stand with the rest of the group. "Fire, all together!" he ordered. The small group of dragon riders had their dragons fire together with Toothless, striking the back of Red Death's head and causing it to become confused.

The riders landed as Hiccup shot an unamused glare to the Chieftains. "So…We've learned you weren't kidding around with this thing…" Dagur remarked.

"OF COURSE I WASN'T!" Hiccup yelled, making a lot of the people wince at the anger; he was Stoick's son without a doubt. "Did you think I was lying? That this was some joke? Are you serious right now?!" Natalie tensed now. Everyone decided then and there that they did not like angry Hiccup.

"Okay! Scold later, options now!" Brenna pleaded.

"What do we do?" Eret the Second said.

Hiccup groaned. "There's nothing you can do! You might have stood a chance if that thing wasn't out of the volcano, and could escape on the ships…But as you can see…" he motioned to the burning, sinking ships. "This dragon is a lot smarter than you anticipated. Is it enough proof now that they aren't mindless!?"

"Hiccup!" Stoick said. "I get it. A ridiculously bad choice was mad…But we can't go back and change it, so how do we get past it?"

"I told you this wasn't a fight you could win!" Hiccup growled out. "There isn't a weapon around that can pierce that skin! You aren't prepared for this fight and have thus condemned everyone to death because you couldn't be patient and wait for me to figure something out. You know…The guy who works with dragons on a daily basis!"

Natalie grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him towards her as she kissed him passionately. Afterward, Natalie stared into his eyes. "Hiccup…Breathe. Calm down…Yelling at them isn't going to stop that thing…" Natalie reminded her hands on his cheeks. "You're right; you work with dragons every day, and have since you were fifteen…You have about seven more years of experience than we do…"

"Nat…You're telling me stuff I know, and that isn't helping…" Hiccup sighed. "We need to…Hide, or something. I need more time to figure this out. We don't stand a chance right now…"

"Just…Shut up and listen to me. I know more time would be nice…But we don't have that. All we have is right here, right now…" Natalie said softly. "Hiccup, you're the most on the fly idea guy I know, okay? The morning after my birthday; you came up with that idea for us to get married and hide what we did. When I told you I was pregnant; you came up with the idea for us to run away. And there are many, many more examples, but we don't have the time…What I'm saying is this; you're exceptionally good at coming up with things, solutions to problems at the drop of a sword…So think, Hiccup. Think hard…And tell us what we need to do to survive this as we have everything else…"

Hiccup looked around, seeing the worried and scared faces. However, Hiccup also saw hope that he would get them out of this mess. "Please, son? We'll do anything you ask…" Stoick tried.

Hiccup finally sighed, shrugging in a defeated manner. "I-I don't-," he started, but Toothless warbled, nudging against his arm. Hiccup looked at him, seeing his friend turn his head and look back at Red Death. Hiccup glanced around as Natalie backed up, having the others stay quiet.

"What's he doing?" Madguts asked quickly.

"Ssh…He's thinking," Natalie glared. Hiccup looked around the island, up in the sky, and finally closed his eyes. "What do we do, babe?"

"There is nothing you can do," Hiccup said. Toothless motioned with his head for Hiccup to get on his back. "You got it, bud," Hiccup rushed forward and jumped into the saddle.

"W-What are you doing? What do we need to do?" Natalie inquired.

"Nothing. None of you will do nothing because there is nothing you can do…" Hiccup said as he took a deep breath.

"Then…What are you doing?" Gobber pushed.

"Finishing this," Hiccup stated.

"You said there was nothing we could do," Thuggory reminded.

"There isn't," Hiccup looked at them. "I've known things would come down to this for a long time,"

"Come down to what?" Stoick questioned.

"I knew that none of you would ever stand a chance at beating this thing. And somewhere deep down; I accepted that if I procrastinated coming up with a plan with you for long enough; you'd take matters into your own hands and come here to try and take Red Death on," Hiccup explained.

"You…Knew we'd come here, and not be able to win…And you let us do it anyway?" Camicazi glared.

"I needed you to see that you stood no chance. And now that you have…It's time for me to put into motion a plan I came up with after the first mission to check Red Death out. I'm sure you recall the day my eldest son said to you that his father was the only one who stood a chance at defeating Red Death…" Hiccup said calmly.

"No…" Natalie whispered in fear. "No! Hiccup, no! You are NOT going up against that dragon by yourself!"

"There is no other choice, Natalie. Toothless and I are the only ones who can take Red Death on. We have the speed, the stealth, and the skill. I told you once before that Red Death cannot be destroyed by normal means of attack. I don't even know if my plan will work; it's more of a theory from something I saw about seven years ago. But I do know that it will take Toothless and me to pull it off. And the rest of you can help by staying out of my damn way this time. If you'd been remotely patient for another week; I was coming here to deal with the situation alone…" Hiccup scoffed towards the others.

Red Death recovered, roaring out. "There's no time to discuss this. Get back…And Natalie," he paused as Natalie looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you and the boys with all my heart," Hiccup leaned over and kissed her quickly. Before Natalie had time to respond; Toothless launched into the sky as they circled Red Death, taking in everything rather quickly. "That thing has wings…" Hiccup mentioned."Alright, let's see if it can use them," he said to Toothless.

The Night Fury whipped around and dove down towards Red Death. "Fire!" Toothless shot at Red Death; the blast effectively knocked the gargantuan dragon off its feet. Toothless turned and headed higher. The Vikings watched as Red Death spread its wings and took to the sky. "Well, it can fly!" Hiccup informed his friend after looking back. _And at least it's off the island._ Hiccup thought as Red Death began following Toothless and him. Flying through a maze of sea stacks, Hiccup and Toothless managed it with ease while Red Death just crashed through and destroyed the rock formations with its massive body.

"What theory was he talking about?" Stoick asked Natalie instantly.

"I-I don't know. Hiccup never said anything to me," Natalie replied; her eyes never leaving the sky. This was terrifying to watch, and more so now that they knew Hiccup understood a long time ago that they would never have won this battle. In the sky, Hiccup glanced up at the darkened, cloudy area above.

"Alright, Toothless; time to disappear…" Hiccup changed the tail's position as they headed up. "Let's go, bud!" he called. Toothless climbed higher as Red Death followed angrily. The dragon opened it's mouth, collecting gas and soon shot a stream of fire at Hiccup and Toothless. The pair easily dodged the blast and disappeared; Red Death was not far behind. The Vikings were left looking up, but not seeing anything; they did hear Red Death's growls of annoyance, though.

Silent as ever aside from the whistling because of Toothless's speed; Hiccup and Toothless made their way around the clouds, scoping out Red Death and determining their next move. Once in position to strike; Toothless shot a blast, hitting the wing. Red Death turned to attack, but the pair was gone in seconds. Toothless and Hiccup prepared another hit, and it struck hard. This continued a few more times as Red Death grew angrier than before, releasing a stream of what seemed like endless fire all around and managing to catch the end of Toothless's tail; setting it on fire.

"Time's up…Let's see if this works," Hiccup prayed. "Ready, Toothless?" the dragon gave an affirmative nod to his rider and friend. "Come on!" Hiccup yelled at Red Death as Toothless zipped by the dragon, heading downward back into view of the Vikings.

"There he is!" Astrid pointed to Hiccup coming straight down with Red Death following in hot pursuit.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Hiccup taunted the beast. Red Death roared out, getting closer to them.

"Oh, my Gods…The tail is on fire!" Natalie covered her mouth in fear. Everyone remembered what happened last time; Toothless couldn't fly without that tail on.

"We're good, buddy. Just a little bit longer!" Hiccup urged his friend. Toothless stayed firm as the ground neared. "Move! Get clear!" he yelled down.

"I see what he's doing now…" Stoick whispered. "Get back, everyone get out of range!" he warned.

"What's happening?!" Natalie panicked as Stoick grabbed her wrist, pulling her to safety with him and the others.

"He's gonna make it slam into the ground head first; he's making sure it can't pull out of the dive," Gobber informed.

"Hold, Toothless…" Hiccup closed his eyes, listening. As soon as he heard the hiss of gas forming; his eyes opened. "NOW!" he called out. Toothless whipped around, falling back first as he fired a blast into Red Death's mouth; causing the gas to catch. Toothless, turned, opening his wings and flying up past Red Death's head as the massive dragon tried to stop, but the blasts from before showed holes in its wings as it plummeted to the ground face first and exploded on contact. The blast made everyone cover themselves to avoid blowback, but then they quickly looked around for Hiccup and Toothless.

"Stoick, there! Flying up the tail to escape the blast!" Spitelout alerted instantly. All eyes moved to trail Hiccup and Toothless's path. Just as they were nearing the clubbed tail; Toothless's tail broke off.

"No…" Hiccup gasped, looking up. "NO!" he yelled, but they hit and split apart.

"Lightheart!" Natalie called for her dragon but found Lightheart had just taken off after Hiccup and Toothless. Natalie panted, worried and scared. Hiccup felt back towards the flames; Toothless turned himself around, roaring for his friend and diving after him. The two disappeared before Lightheart could reach them; she flew back and landed, crooning with concern. The blast died down, leaving only falling ash and smoke. Stoick wasted no time in beginning to search.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called, looking around. "Hiccup!" he yelled louder. It was almost impossible to see anything. "SON!?" he tried again. Lightheart hovered a bit, calling to the other dragons and beginning to flap her wings forward; the dragons caught on and began doing the same. In no time at all; the smoke began to clear away. Lightheart landed, sniffing the ground and finding Toothless laying unconscious. Lightheart rushed to him; Stoick and Natalie quickly did the same.

"Toothless?" Natalie lightly touched his face to try and wake him.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick continued to glance around. Toothless began to awaken, groaning as Lightheart nuzzled his face, licking and helping him along more.

"Toothless…Where's Hiccup?" Natalie asked. Toothless warbled weakly, carefully turning on his side and moving his wings to reveal Hiccup's figure in his legs.

"Hiccup!" Stoick dropped to his knees, pulling Hiccup into his arms and looking over him. The worst injury was that Hiccup's left leg was gone, but appeared to be a clean break off; the wound wasn't bleeding and looked to be burnt closed. Aside from that; there was slight cuts and burns on the Berk Heir. Stoick quickly removed his helmet, listening for Hiccup's heartbeat. "He's alive…You brought him back alive," the old Chief's voice cracked, on the verge of tears. Natalie was crying freely. "Thank you for saving my son…" Stoick rested his hand on Toothless's head gently.

"Well, you know…Most of him…" Gobber pointed out as Natalie and Stoick shot the man a hard glare that they were not amused. Despite Hiccup's wound, and unconscious state; this event turned out alright. Red Death was gone, and there would finally be some peace.


	22. Chapter 22

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Twenty-Two_

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=  
(Saturday, October 22-Midday)  
(Berk; Stoick's Hut)**_

 _It's dark…_ I thought. _And why does my body feel stiff?_ I asked, trying to move. _I hear…Breathing; I feel it on my face…_ I pointed out as I forced my eyes open slowly, looking at a pair of big green eyes. "Hey, Toothless…" I said, realizing it was my draconic friend. "Hi…" I said after he nudged me, semi-excited, licking my face repetitively. I laughed softly, placing my hands on the sides of his face to keep him back. I worked my way to a sitting up position as Toothless climbed onto the bed and stepped on my nether regions. I gasped in pain, groaning shortly afterward. Toothless quickly backed off, crooning apologetically.

"It's okay…" I managed, trying to breathe through the pain. I looked around; I was in my father's house on the main level. There was a fire burning to my left, but I didn't hear or see anyone other than myself and Toothless. I tried to move more as a sharp pain shot through my left leg. I set my hands on the appendage to rub it, but found something…Missing. I slowly took off the blanket covering, looking down to find that my left leg was gone, replaced with a prosthetic made of wood on the stump, then a metal spring-type system.

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what had happened. What did happen? The last thing I remember was being on Dragon Island with Toothless, and then there was yelling, flying, and fire. My eyes widened. "Red Death!" I said quickly. Toothless and I were fighting Red Death! I remember his tail catching fire, and then the massive explosion that we didn't escape. The last thing I remember seeing was Toothless diving after me. Toothless nudged my face affectionately now.

"W-Was it you, bud?" I asked. Toothless lowered his head. I knew I couldn't understand him, but the look said it all. Toothless dove after me when we fell towards the flames; he must have grabbed my leg and bitten it off saving me. "Aw, bud…It's alright," I consoled softly. I rubbed his head before getting my legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand up. It hurt, but I managed to use the bedpost to balance. I let go and tried to take a step; my leg gave out. Toothless caught me with his head and let me hold him to get outside the house.

 _ **(Berk; The Village)**_

Outside now; I looked around to a most surprising sight. There were dragons everywhere; being docile and friendly. I saw new buildings being made, perches for the dragons; there were even people riding around on them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I knew it…" I began. "I'm dead,"

I heard laughter as I saw my father come up next to me. "No, but you gave it your best shot. So…What do you think?" Stoick motioned around to everything.

"It's…I don't have the words," I said.

"Hey, look!" someone shouted with joy.

"It's Hiccup!" another announced. Suddenly, there was a rush of people towards me. I awaited the inevitable when I saw my wife and children force their way through. Natalie instantly sobbed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, trying to soothe her.

"You IDIOT!" Natalie suddenly let go and screamed at me. "You stupid, reckless fool! What were you thinking!? Taking Toothless, solo, to fight that dragon!? You could have died! You were almost killed!" she cried frantically, slamming her fists into my chest. It hurt, but I could take it. I understood why she was this way.

"Babe…I'm sorry; I just…Did what needed to be done," I tried, though I knew it was hopeless.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Natalie yelled.

"I can only promise to try, Milady. But I will be Chief one day, and sometimes; those types of sacrifices need to be made for the good of everyone. That's…Something my father always told me; the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…" I informed.

"Well, make an exception for your wife and kids," Natalie huffed at me; then grabbed tightly again. I held her as my kids joined in next.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Garth inquired.

"I'm alive, so I must be alright," I told him, placing a kiss on their foreheads.

"Good to see ya, lad," Gobber hobbled next to me now. "That bit is my handiwork," he motioned to the prosthetic leg I had. "Not much, but with a little Hiccup-flare thrown in; you think it'll do?" he asked.

I looked over things. "I might make a few tweaks," I smiled as some people laughed. "How…Long was I out?"

"Two weeks," Stoick stated with a hand on my shoulder. "I bet you're hungry,"

"Yeah, I could eat," I nodded.

"Well, good. It's lunchtime," Natalie held my hand, smiling after she wiped her eyes. I walked with her, and apparently, the rest of the Hooligan Tribe to the Great Hall. We sat down and started eating as I listened to the story of what I did against Red Death. I learned the Chieftains all went home after two days when we returned to Berk for me to get treated. All of them wanted to report that the war was over. Dad and Natalie worked together to get the other islands on board with Terror Mail, and word would be sent to them that I'm awake.

Everyone wanted to learn how to bond and ride dragons now; shocking, but I suppose I should have expected it too. This felt nice honestly. Red Death was gone, and there was peace. Everyone wanted coexistence with dragons, and why not? It was awesome. My life was infinitely better because I had Toothless; that wasn't to say my life wasn't amazing with Natalie and my sons, but I guess everything now was just…Complete. I dare say that things can only get better from here. However; I already knew what was coming, and I think I'm finally ready for it.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Thursday, November 10-Morning)  
(Berk; Great Hall)**_

Three weeks have gone by since I woke up. Things have been nice, and there was a lot of changes. My father sent word to the other leaders via Terror Mail to let them know the news that I was up finally. And my dad told me that they were all coming back to Berk, not for a meeting, but to check in with updates. If I was right, and I typically was; they'd all be arriving today. I wondered if my father thought he was subtle about it, but I knew there was a reason all of them were coming; it was to announce that he was starting my Chieftain training, or that he was straight up making me Chief. I knew it was coming; it had to be. I was married, had three successors, and showed him on more than one occasion that I could handle the job. But hey, we'd see what happens.

"He should be right in here," I heard my father say as he came into the hall with a group behind him. And here we go. "Son," my father stood behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted, glancing behind him to see the Chieftains. It appeared the Heirs or Heiresses did not make this trip, except for a very few, such as Heather who was best friends with Astrid. There were some others, but I didn't pay much mind. It also appeared that Natalie sent word to Mala and Atali because I saw them hanging towards the back, attempting not to startle anyone about their arrival. "What's up?"

"The leaders wanted a word with you," Stoick said. I got up and moved with the group up towards the front where my dad's chair was. Stoick cleared his throat and stepped aside to let the others go ahead. I stood there, waiting.

"Hiccup…We wanted to thank you, together, for defeating Red Death and saving all our islands from the dragon attacks," Dagur started, stepping forward.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"And…" Eret the Second began as they forced Madguts forward, glaring at him a bit.

"We wanted to apologize for not heeding your warning about the situation," Madguts said, grumping the whole time he did it. I understood, Madguts the Murderous, Chief of the Murderous Tribe was not a man who ever allied with anyone, much less admit when he was wrong and say sorry.

"You told us it was dangerous," Elvar stated.

"And that our way wouldn't work," Alvin added in.

"We should have listened, and not endangered anyone," Gunner mentioned.

"You…Risked your life to save ours," Stoick interjected now.

"A Chief protects his own," I looked at them, making eye contact with each. "I might not be a Chief or even an Heir to all of your islands as I am to Berk…But we are all Vikings, so we are all the same despite being divided by islands and Tribes…"

"We appreciate what you did, Hiccup," Norbert admitted. "And I feel that it is long overdue, but thank you for taking such good care of my daughter and grandsons…"

"You are welcome. Natalie and the boys are my everything; there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them," I stated calmly, offering a slight bow to the man. "Now…" I began as it stayed quiet and I saw my father eye me curious about what else I would say. "There are two guests present in the room that no one has yet met, and I believe it's past time that you do…" I continued. "Won't you please come forward?" I asked. Mala and Atali walked up, standing on either side of me. Beside them were their second in commands, Minden for Atali and Throk for Mala.

"Son, who are these women?" Stoick inquired.

"Allies that Natalie and I made while we were living beyond the Archipelago," I explained. "I know they aren't in our borders, but sit just outside of them, so I feel it would benefit us to expand our allied forces," I said. "On my left is Chieftess Atali of the Wingmaiden Tribe on Wingmaiden Isle. This is an island run solely by women and work closely with dragons; specifically, Razorwhips. Her second in command is Minden," I took a small breath. "And on my right is Queen or Chieftess Mala of the Defenders of the Wing Tribe living on Caldera Cay. This is a tribe that worships dragons, made up of men and women. Her second in command is Throk," I introduced.

"Chieftesses," I offered a bow. "I'm sure the others will introduce themselves in due time, but as this is my home…I feel it's only proper that I introduce you to my father, current Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, Stoick Haddock," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies," Stoick said formally.

"Queen Mala is the woman who married Natalie and I. Throk was my best man, and Atali was Nat's maid of honor," I informed with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure there can be a formal meeting about joining forces and becoming allies at a later date," Mogadon smiled.

"Quite right. And son, you aren't the only one with an announcement…" Stoick started as I prepared myself for it. "Members of the Hooligan Tribe and guests; it is my great honor and pleasure to announce that in one month, before Snoggletog…I will be stepping down and making my only son Hiccup, your next Chief,"

There was an uproar of clapping and cheering. Yeah, I knew it was coming and had readied myself for such. I was nearly twenty-two; I knew my father would do it eventually. I guess they overlooked me needed to be trained given all I've done. Well, since this was happening; there was no reason not to finally inform everyone of the decision that Natalie and I made on our vacation before the Red Death situation took place.

"Dad; I'm not quite finished with announcements myself…" I told him as he blinked. "A while back; you and Norbert asked Natalie and I if we would…Re-marry so that everyone could be part of it this time. You'll be pleased to know that we have agreed to the request,"

"Oh, son! That's wonderful!" Stoick smiled.

"When will you be doing it?" Norbert wondered.

"Well, since we're throwing a party when I become Chief anyway…You think it'd be alright if we did the wedding after I become Chief? Might as well, right?" I inquired.

"I…Don't see anything wrong with that," Stoick said, looking at Norbert.

"Boy has a point; we'd be celebrating anyway. Why not hold two important ceremonies in one day?" Norbert agreed.

"Good," I said as Natalie came beside me, smiling wide. "Hello, beautiful,"

"Hey, babe," Natalie replied. "So since we're all in a joyous mood right now…There's something I wanted to tell you…" she said as I arched a brow at her. Garth ran up with Vigrid and Sigurd; all three of them smiling broadly.

"Mommy's having a baby!" the three boys announced, giggling as the words stonewalled me instantly. Silence fell over the room as I stood there, processing what my sons just told me. Natalie was pregnant? Again?!

"Boys!" Natalie said quickly as they ran off. Natalie huffed, looking at me now. "Um…Surprise?"

"Y-You're pregnant?" I asked.

"I am…" Natalie nodded. "I, uh, missed my cycle this week…" she continued.

"Why…Didn't you tell me right away?" I inquired.

"You were…Busy in the forge building your new leg, and I didn't want to say anything if it was nothing…" Natalie explained. I completely forgot that I built myself a new, sturdier leg(Think HTTYD 2 prosthetic). It was built to work for walking on normal terrain, and ice. Also, there was a part specifically for me to use with Toothless's saddle rig. The tail has been redone, again(Think HTTYD 2 tail rig).

"Oh, Nat…Come on; you know whatever I'm doing does not take priority over you and the boys. I can put everything else down or to the side. You and the kids come first," I reminded.

"You can't do that when you're-," Stoick began.

"I can, and I will, Dad. I don't wanna hear that I can't because Odin knows that you would have and probably did do the same with mom," I remarked as my father didn't say anything; he just closed his mouth and nodded. "But back to you, Milady…" I said as Natalie bit her bottom lip nervously. "Are you pregnant again? Like, seriously? You're absolutely sure?"

"I…Had it confirmed by Gothi while you were on your flight with Toothless…" Natalie replied. I smiled as I drew her in closer and kissed her deeply. After I pulled back; she was blushing like mad.

"I love you," I said.

"I…Love you too? Wait…You aren't mad?" Natalie inquired, blinked.

"Mad? Why in the name of Odin would I be mad that you're pregnant?" I asked.

"Because this will be our fourth child…" Natalie shrugged.

"So? The twins will be two after Snoggletog. Garth will be just about five by the time this baby is born, if by some miracle you carry to nine months," I laughed a little since Garth and the twins were born early. "Shocking, yes, babe. But no, I'm not mad. I'm thrilled!" I lifted her by the hips and twirled her around. "What reason do I have not to be happy? Red Death is gone; there is peace with dragons. Our house is finally finished; I'm becoming Chief, and we're getting re-married next month right around the time we'll have already been married a year anyway. If you ask me; it's perfect timing,"

"Oh…You're so sweet," Natalie teared up a little. "Are you going to deliver this child too?"

"I mean…I delivered Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd, babe. I certainly don't mind doing it again. I enjoy the experience of us having made the child and both work together to bring it into the world," I stated.

"Well, I think for at least one of our kids; maybe we do the traditional way where the women handle it, and you just stay next to me while I try not to kill you over the pain," Natalie giggled.

"I think it's frowned upon if the Chief gets killed by his wife, so maybe we don't kill me since you're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me," I said as Natalie gasped. "Stating facts,"

"Excuse you! I think you have it backward!" Natalie exclaimed.

"All the times you've gotten pregnant is because YOU started it, Milady," I retorted.

"I think we should just back up and sit down," Stoick blinked.

"I'd like to see how this plays out," Mala chuckled. "I love their bickering,"

"Oh, me too," Atali nodded.

"I started it!?" Natalie glared. "You've taken one too many blows to the head!"

"Yeah, usually because you're tackling me to the floor when you're horny and fertile!" I countered.

"I do no such thing!" Natalie huffed.

"Oh, no? Maybe we should revisit your birthday party when you were sixteen. YOU were the one who insisted we keep drinking and leave the party when it was too loud and couldn't hear one another talk. It was YOU who took me behind that waterfall, and it was YOU who kissed me first. As a matter of fact; it was YOU who pulled me down on top of you!" I reminded.

"You didn't stop me! I was drunk!" Natalie argued.

"So was I!" I leaned closer. We were staring intently at one another, awaiting the next remark. "Your move, Milady," I invited with a grin.

"I-," she started. "You-," she tried again before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to me. "I hate you…"

I laughed. "Come on, babe…Is that you admitting that I'm right?"

"It's _shut up and stop being mean before you never get to sleep with me again_ ," Natalie warned.

"Yeah, we'll see how long that holds out when you inevitably get horny while pregnant as you've done for the last two…" I chuckled. "I'm not mean, but you are typically the one to start it. All the times I have; you didn't end up pregnant," Natalie ignored me, trying to play that she was mad.

"I think you just got yourself put outside in the stables with Toothless and Lightheart, son," Stoick chuckled a bit with the others. "I know that look; your mother gave it to me many times. I was sleeping on the couch when she did,"

"Nat isn't mad at me; she's mad that she lost and she hates losing," I said.

"So, how do you get her un-mad?" Brynjar wondered.

"Doesn't take much," I mentioned as I got closer to her, leaning in and playfully biting her neck. Natalie instantly shivered and whipped around.

"That's not fair! You know what that does!" Natalie glared, but she was pouting too. "Ugh, you're insufferable sometimes,"

"And you married me knowing that full well, Milady. So, you're stuck with me until one of us dies," I reminded her as she huffed. "Still got the energy to be mad? Well, we can go to the house, and I can make you less energetic…"

"Hiccup!" Natalie screeched.

"Easy, Princess. If you're gonna yell my name like that outside of the bedroom, at least wait until the wedding and I'll bed you in front of everyone as per tradition," I smirked.

"Oh, my Gods!" Natalie blushed furiously.

"No Gods, Nat…Only Hiccup," I said. Natalie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the front of his tunic and dragged him in for a hard kiss. She stepped away afterward. "See…You do start it,"

"Would you stop?" Natalie mumbled.

"Admit you can't keep your hands off me and I will; you're not gonna act all innocent just because we're in mixed company," I said.

"Fine! You're irresistible, and the sex is incredible. Happy now?" Natalie muttered.

"You have no idea," I said as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Jerk…" Natalie pouted; then sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I can't complain…The sex has to be good, or I can divorce you,"

"I don't see that happening since by the time I'm done with you, Milady; you can't move for a bit," I reminded. Natalie socked me in the gut as I laughed.

"Worth it…" I groaned.


	23. Chapter 23

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Twenty-Three_

 _ **=Normal POV=  
(Friday, December 16-Morning)  
(Berk; Great Hall)**_

Today was the day that Hiccup became Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to Berk. It had been a long month of planning and preparations, but it had come at last. In the last month; Hiccup helped each of the Chieftains bond to a dragon, and learn the basics of flying; this included his father and several members of the Tribe. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Natalie were his main helpers in this task. Those same riders also assisted in bring the remaining Heirs or Heiresses to Berk for the big ceremonies taking place today. The first to take place was Hiccup becoming Chief, and then after a short break to change clothes; it would be the wedding. Following that would be a big party to celebrate both moments.

"Son, it's time," Stoick informed as they reached the top of the stairs.

Hiccup only nodded as Stoick headed in to start things. On his queue; Hiccup walked into the silent room. All eyes were on him; seeing that he wore brown boots and pants along with a red shirt. Of course; Hiccup also wore his full armor set and a brown fur cloak that draped off his shoulders. As always on her person was his shield on his back, but under the cloak, and sword, rather; Inferno, which was strapped to his thigh.

Hiccup knew this ceremony wouldn't take long, and neither would the wedding one; both were created to be fast and simple. After all, Vikings loved their celebrations, and this time they would be partying for two reasons. Hiccup now stood before his father, who has a proud look plastered on his face. Hiccup took a deep breath, ready for this entirely. There was no reason not to take the position of Chief after everything that happened over the past five years. It was honestly a few days short of when Natalie and Hiccup first slept together, and she got pregnant, which set off a chain of events leading up to where they were right now.

Not much needed to be said for Hiccup becoming Chief since Stoick took care of the formal introduction before Hiccup came into the Great Hall. Hiccup looked at Gothi as she smiled, motioning for him to kneel and Hiccup did so. Gothi wiped her fingers on a cooled down recently burned log; the woman collected some of the ash and used her thumb to draw the mark of Chief on his forehead. The symbol was a shallow semi-circle, then a smaller one on top that connected to the first. The final piece was a line through both; it looked like a Viking with a helmet on their head.

Goth stepped back, offering a bow to Hiccup as he got to his feet and looked at his father. Stoick and Gobber both gave proud smiles before motioning for Hiccup to turn and reveal the mark to everyone else; it signified that he was now Chief of the Tribe for Berk.

"I give you my son, Hiccup the Dragon Master Horrendous Haddock; Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe!" Stoick announced. Hiccup managed a smile at the honorary name his father chose for him. It was a Chief thing, but it caught on to other members, and they picked names for themselves. Dragon Master fitted given Hiccup is the first Viking to refuse to kill a dragon, befriend it, and then ride it. And of all the dragons there was; it happened to be a Night Fury.

"Because my name wasn't long enough before I became Chief," Hiccup sighed a bit as Stoick patted him on the back a few times.

"Take pride, son," Stoick chuckled.

"I do; I was just making a statement," Hiccup informed.

"Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!" the Hooligans cheered. Hiccup smiled, nodding in different directions towards his Tribe.

"Alright, alright; we still got another ceremony to get through. We'll meet back for sunset," Stoick stated. "Hiccup, you haven't forgotten-,"

"No, Dad; I haven't. I'll announce my council and second in command during the celebration," Hiccup mentioned as Stoick nodded. After that, everything began to prepare for the wedding that would take place before dinner, and then, the party to celebrate both events of today.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Dusk)**_

The day went through as it should. Spitelout handled the village on Hiccup's orders so that Stoick could help Hiccup get ready. Natalie's mother, Ingrid, had helped her. Per tradition; the bride and groom were in white outfits. Hiccup and Natalie kept their original maid of honor and best man as Atali and Throk because there was no reason to change that. Gothi would be performing the ceremony as it was one of her duties at Tribe Elder. Returning to the Great Hall; Hiccup was already standing in his spot with Throk beside him. The guests finished arriving as Stoick approached his son with a smile.

"Hiccup," Stoick started. "I wanted to thank you, and Natalie for doing the wedding over again. It was…Always one of the things I wanted to live to see," he said.

"How many things did you want to see?" Hiccup asked.

"You fall in love, get married, have a family, my grandchildren…You becoming Chief," Stoick listed off. "You even managed some things that I didn't expect," he laughed a bit. "Like befriending a Night Fury, ending the war that's been going on for so long…I'm sure your mother wanted all the same, and you can bet she's watching and as proud of you as I," he added.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup replied as the two of them hugged. The room fell silent when the door opened; Natalie stood in a white dress and floral crown on her head next to her father. Natalie's hair was in a full braid going down her back; she looked like a Goddess to Hiccup. Norbert walked Natalie down the aisle; everyone stood once Natalie and Norbert took the first step forward. Reaching Hiccup, Norbert kissed Natalie's cheek before walking back to stand with his wife and son.

Mala stood with Gothi, to assist in things since Gothi didn't talk. "Welcome, member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, friends, and guests, to the union of Chief Hiccup Haddock and Natalie Heift," Mala began gently and with a smile. "Shall we begin, Chief Hiccup?"

"Ladies first, Quee Mala," Hiccup insisted as Mala nodded her head, understanding.

"Do you, Natalie Heift, take Hiccup Haddock to be your husband, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" Mala asked.

"I do," Natalie slipped Hiccup's ring back on his finger.

"And do you, Hiccup Haddock, take Natalie Heift to be your wife, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" Mala looked to Hiccup now.

"I do," Hiccup replied, slipping Natalie engagement ring and band on her finger. The rings were only removed for the sake of this redo ceremony, but now, back in the place where they belong. Mala stepped back as Gothi came forward with a white sash that had gold markings throughout it. Hiccup offered both of his hands to Natale; she smiled, taking them with hers as Gothi tied the cloth around their hands twice and let the rest dangle on each side of their hands.

Gothi backed up, smiling. She blessed Hiccup and Natalie's wrapped hands with her staff; then bowed her head to them. Mala smiled now, with an approving nod. "It is my honor and privilege a second time," Mala began as Hiccup, and Natalie laughed a bit. "To pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss," she announced. Hiccup stepped closer, raising his left hand to cup Natalie's cheek before kissing her softly. The room uproared with clapping and cheering.

"To the Chief and Chieftess!" someone shouted. After the kiss ended, Gothi untied the wrap, handing it to Hiccup as he held it tightly while he and Natalie turned to face the crowd. Natalie laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder as he set his arm around her back and laid his head on top of hers.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Night)**_

It was finally time to party. Hiccup was the Chief of Berk, and beside him; his Chieftess, Natalie. Everyone loved the two ceremonies; they were always nice, but the celebration was when things got interesting and fun. More so also because Natalie's birthday was in about a week, so they were celebrating that too. And Natalie was pregnant with what is the fourth Berk Heir. There was a lot to celebrate tonight.

"Son, would you like to make your announcements before the real fun begins?" Stoick inquired.

"I suppose," Hiccup said with a shrug.

"Shall I quiet them down?" Stoick asked.

"Nah, I got it," Hiccup smiled as he stood up from the table. "Babe, boys…Cover your ears," he said as Natalie and his sons covered their ears. Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and gave the call of a Night Fury; the room silenced almost instantly.

"Was that necessary?" Norbert asked.

"Easier than asking several times for quiet, so yes," Hiccup stated. "Now, hush…" he said. "First off, next week; the dragons will be leaving for their yearly mating. It only lasts until Snoggletog Eve, so they will likely return with their babies the night before the annual holiday. So don't be alarmed if you start seeing mass amounts of dragons flying overhead and then yours leaving,"

"Secondly, and I'm sure it's going to come off as a disappointment…But I've already run it by the Berk Council before becoming Chief, so it's allowed. My wife and I will not be consummating our marriage in the village square," a lot of people starting mumbling and groaning. "Mainly because, one; this was just a redo wedding, and we got married last year around this time. And two; it's ridiculously obvious that Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd are mine and Natalie's children, therefore making them legal Heirs to Berk. Also, Natalie is already pregnant, so…Yeah,"

"Oh, come on…That's tradition," Dagur said.

"Oh, did you bed your wife when you became Chief?" Natalie huffed.

"I'm not married," Dagur stated.

"Then you already broke tradition as the incoming Chief is supposed to marry before obtaining the position. Or…Get married within the first year of Chieftainship. Also, provide one legitimate Heir or Heiress one year from the marriage date," Hiccup said. "A lot of laws and traditions are being rewritten or overlooked if there are extenuating circumstances. Natalie and are already married with not one, but three Heirs and another on the way,"

"Now, can I finish my announcements?" Hiccup inquired as Dagur nodded. "Lastly…My council and second in command," he continued. "My council members are Gobber, Fishlegs, Astrid, Mulch, Spitelout, and Snotlout. And my second in command…Is my father, Stoick," he stated formally.

"Wonderful choices, son," Stoick said. "And I'm honored to be your second in command,"

"Well, you did teach me everything I know. And I felt it made sense to name the person who already knows the job if I'm ever unable to perform my duties," Hiccup smiled. "Now, why don't we all enjoy the rest of the evening," he stated.

"I best get my dance, Hiccup Haddock," Natalie informed firmly.

"Have I ever denied you something that you want, Milady?" Hiccup chuckled.

"No…But all the times we've danced in the past has been just us…I wasn't sure if you'd do it with everyone watching," Natalie said.

"Anything we do alone; I can do with them," Hiccup said as he backed away from the table. Natalie blushed as she got up as well, facing him.

"But you can't sleep together in front of the village?" Thuggory asked.

"We could; we're just choosing not too because there's no need," Natalie said gently.

"Plus, you'd get bored standing around for an extended period while we do it," Hiccup laughed a little.

"You act like it takes long," Soren stated.

"Hiccup and I do take a long time. We don't just do the deed and call it done; we spread it out, do different things, and make the event last," Natalie remarked.

"I'm afraid to know what _different_ things you do…" Camicazi blinked.

"Good thing you're afraid to know because you aren't going to get to know; it's our business. Also, we elected not to do it publically because nobody gets to see my wife's body except for me when we do that. Hell, no one has ever seen her body when she gives birth either; I've delivered all three of our children. I don't know why all of your get such entertainment out of watching things like that; making love is supposed to be an act between lovers and done in private, so that is how Natalie and I have chosen to keep things," Hiccup informed firmly.

Nobody had anything to say after that; mostly in fear of making Hiccup angry. "Can we dance now?" Natalie looked up at her husband.

"Of course," Hiccup replied smiling.

"Our song too?" Natalie hoped.

"I suppose," Hiccup nodded.

"Your mother and I used to dance to one song," Stoick chuckled.

"I've heard stories," Hiccup nodded. "Natalie and created our song and dance," he added.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Ingrid clapped happily as Norbert nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" Hiccup inquired to his wife.

"Ready," Natalie beamed.

"Your lead, Milady," Hiccup invited as Natalie giggled before calming down and taking a deep breath; the room was quiet as they were genuinely interested in this. _"Take my hand,"_ she offered hers as Hiccup set his in it. _"Take a breath,"_ she continued as Hiccup smiled, taking a breath as instructed. _"Pull me close, and take one step,"_ Hiccup pulled her towards him, but she stepped back, and he matched it by stepping forward. _"Keep your eyes, locked on mine, and let the music be your guide,"_ Natalie caressed his cheek as their eyes met before his right hand moved to her back, and her left was on his shoulder. Hiccup's left hand held her right up as they started moving together.

" _Won't you promise me?"_ Hiccup began.

" _Now, won't you promise me?"_ Natalie repeated, smiling at him. _"That you'll never forget,"_

" _We'll keep dancing,"_ Hiccup sang.

" _To keep dancing wherever we go next,"_ Natalie and Hiccup sang together, still moving as one. _"It's like catching lightning; the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million; the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together; we just keep on getting better,"_

" _So can I have this dance?"_ Natalie sang.

" _Can I have this dance?"_ Hiccup continued.

" _Can I have this dance?"_ the two lovers sang gently. Now, they split apart as Natalie giggled.

" _Take my hand. I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid…Afraid to fall; you know I'll catch you through it all,"_ Hiccup let her fall back, but he didn't let go and pulled her back up as their eyes met. _"And you can't us apart,"_

" _Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart,"_ Natalie smiled.

" _Cause my heart is wherever you are,"_ Hiccup and Natalie sang in unison. _"It's like catching lightning; the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million; the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together; we just keep on getting better,"_

The two took a breath before continuing. _"Oh! No mountain's too high, and no ocean's too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain. Let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe; that we are meant to be! Yeah!"_ Natalie and Hiccup continued together, meeting each other's every step. _"It's like catching lightning; the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million; the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together; we just keep on getting better,"_

" _So can I have this dance?"_ Hiccup sang.

" _Can I have this dance?"_ Natalie repeated.

" _Can I have this dance?"_ Natalie and Hiccup sang together softly. _"Can I have this dance?"_ they said again. _"Can I have this dance?"_ (I know I didn't write the entire dance play by play, but use your imagination that they did everything involved in it from High School Musical 3.)It ended with Hiccup and Natalie stopping their slow spin and staring into one another's eyes lovingly.

"I love you," Natalie said.

"I love you too," Hiccup replied as they shared a kiss and heard everyone clapping.

"Very nice, son," Stoick mentioned.

"Where'd ya learn that kind of dancing?" Gobber wondered.

Hiccup shrugged. "And how'd you do all that without music?" Norbert questioned.

"Sometimes you gotta follow your heart and move with what feels right," Hiccup responded as he let Natalie sit back down, and then himself next to her. Nothing could be better than right now, but Hiccup knew better than to think that way because he had another baby on the way and due in six months.

It was undecided if they'd have more kids, but it would not be happening anytime in the next two years for sure. Hiccup and Natalie knew that Hiccup would be busy with the village, and Natalie didn't want to make Hiccup split his time too much and be run ragged to the point of sheer exhaustion. Natalie would start drinking the Maiden's Tea to prevent pregnancy after the fourth child was born, and then she and Hiccup would be careful when they had sex to add to the preventative measures.

At the moment, after Hiccup and Natalie had their song and dance; everyone began eating and having a good time. This had been and eventful and fantastic day overall. Everyone was friendly, and there was peace with dragons. What could be better aside from the birth of their fourth child? Hiccup and Natalie could only imagine, but regardless if nothing better happened; things were perfect in their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

**As Long As We're Together**

 _Twenty-Four_

 _ **=Natalie's POV=  
(Thursday, July 13-Morning)  
(Berk; Village Square)**_

Things have been nothing short of amazing since the day Hiccup became Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, and we got re-married at the request of our families. I understood why they wanted the wedding ceremony; it was because Hiccup and I got married a year before with only Atali, Throk, and Mala present. Well, Garth was there too, but he was still young, and I think he'd been napping during the ceremony that we had on Dragon's Edge. It's been a peaceful six months with me pregnant. Garth is about to turn five next month, and the twins; Vigrid and Sigurd turned two the month after Snoggletog. I'm due to give birth any day now to mine and Hiccup's fourth child, and then we're taking a break from having kids for at least two or three years.

Hiccup's days are busy since becoming Chief, but that was to be expected. At the same time, Hiccup always makes time for the children and me. We take random outings if Hiccup isn't too tired, but he always makes sure that the kids and I are taken care of no matter the time of day. Hiccup gets up before the sun, takes his flight with Toothless and gets in a patrol; then after breakfast, his duties begin. However, Hiccup manages things differently than Stoick did, so I think that's why Hiccup always has some free time to spend with his family.

My mom, dad, and little brother visit once or twice a month to see Hiccup, Garth, Sigurd, Vigrid, and me. It's not a hard trip when we're only a one day sail away from each other, but even shorter with the dragons. My parents and brother all have one, and the trip is only a couple of hours with a dragon. Hiccup and I take the kids to see them sometimes too, but Hiccup wouldn't allow me to fly Lightheart after I hit six months pregnant. Speaking of which…Toothless and Lightheart are mated as of Snoggletog, and have three babies that Hiccup decided to call Night Lights. As I said; things are amazing and I know I wouldn't change the life I have for anything. Right now; it's just after breakfast as I'm collecting a few things in town for the house.

 _ **=Hiccup's POV=**_

My job as Chief wasn't hard; I have no idea why my dad made it seem like he never had any time to do anything. Then again; I ran things a bit differently, so that might have something to do with it. Also, I never watched my dad do his Chiefing a lot. I was fascinated with Gobber's forge work, so I spent a lot of time there when I was old enough. Most of my job was walking around and checking the usual things such as food and supplies. I'd make repairs in houses, to ships, do weddings or bless new children into the Tribe. That was about it. I spent more time on Toothless and watching everything from above, stepping in if necessary or was asked for help.

Natalie was giving birth in a week or so if my timing is right. We're beyond happy that she didn't go into labor too early. Gothi said that if Natalie went now; there was no worry if the child would make it or not. I guess it's anything a month before or early that makes things concerning and questionable. I understood; I was born two months early. The twins were born two months early too, and Garth was a month early. There was a lot of worries if my boys would make it, but all three of them pulled through, and I couldn't wait for the fourth child to arrive. Everyone is taking bets on if it will be a girl or boy; the boy has the highest vote as in that's what everyone is assuming since I have three boys already.

I didn't mind another boy, but I did kind of hope this baby would be a girl. I didn't care either way as long as it was healthy. Did I mention that Toothless and Lightheart are married with three hatchlings of their own? There are two boys and one girl. The girl and one of the boys have green eyes, and the second male has silver eyes. I don't believe I've officially named them yet, but I've been busy too with preparing for the birth of my next child and tending to the village. The biggest part of my job was overseeing a lot of the dragon and human interactions because I was not only helping my Tribe settle to live with dragons; I helped the others too.

All the Tribes were using Terror Mail to pass messages back and forth to one another; it made things easier than sailing. The Chieftains and Heirs or Heiresses were all fully bonded to dragons and trained to ride and train them. Dragon Training has been remodified to actual dragon training and not training to kill them. There is a dragon academy on every island where a kill ring used to be. However, if anyone stumbles upon a problem; I get fetched to take care of it because I am known as Hiccup the Dragon Master Haddock. I suppose it's alright; it keeps me busy on top of everything else, so I'm never bored or looking for something to do.

There have been some…Relationship changes in the last six months. Heather and Fishlegs are speaking more, and probably going to end up being together. Dagur and Mala hit things off nicely six months ago during the celebration of me becoming Chief and re-marrying my wife. Snotlout had a thing for Minden, and I think Tuffnut was head over heels for Camicazi, but I didn't know how that would work because Bog-Burglar was an island of only women. I think Camicazi is going to change that, though. For Ruffnut; I think she has the hots for Eret the Second or Throk. I'm not entirely sure on that, but she might be leaning more towards Throk. Even Astrid and Brynjar, the Heir to Hunter Isle, seemed to be talking a lot. These were the only _big_ things I'd noticed at least.

No, everything seems to be going great for my Tribe, and all the other ones too. I often think back to where it began; I'd like to say it was when Natalie and I had a drunken night together, but that's not accurate because I started the peace with dragons bit when I met Toothless at fifteen. Everything else happened during the drunken night with Natalie. Honestly, if I had to go back; I wouldn't change a thing and let everything happen all over again the same way. Currently, I'm in the forge helping Gobber out by teaching him the formula for Gronckle Iron. Did I mention my dad and Gobber both have bonded dragons?

Dad is bonded to a male Thunderdrum named Thornado. And Gobber has a Hotburple, male also, that he calls Grump. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut are still with their dragons from the day of the Red Death fight. Astrid has Stormfly, a female Deadly Nadder. Snotlout is bonded to Hookfang, a male Monstrous Nightmare. Ruffnut and Tuffnut share a male Hideous Zippleback where each of them named a head; Ruffnut rides the right one, calling it Barf and Tuff is on the left, which he's dubbed as Belch. Finally, Fishlegs has Meatlug, a female Gronckle. I could go through what everyone has, but it would take forever.

 _ **=Normal POV=**_

Natalie was walking through town with a basket on her arm. Lightheart was walking beside her rider, keeping her safe from people running into Natalie since she was nine months pregnant. The Night Lights Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd were beside her, playing with their sewn dragon toys acting like dragon riders. Hiccup stated firmly that they were not allowed to have bonded dragons until they were twelve; that went for all kids. Bonding, training, and riding dragons took a lot of hard work and focus; Hiccup didn't believe that kids under twelve were going to handle that, so he set an age limit for how early someone could start in all that.

Natalie was picking up some fruit, vegetables, and bread for the house because it was becoming a thing that Hiccup started where people could eat at home with their families instead of coming out to the Great Hall if the weather was too cold, raining, or snowing. Natalie felt it was a nice touch, and supported it fully. She enjoyed having a meal at home with Hiccup and the boys now and then. So the village square was set up as a market place, and people could pay with gold or trading things as it went when Trader Johann came to the island with all sorts of things the villagers could get in trade.

Natalie saw Hiccup flying around and taking care of things because it looked like a bad storm was coming in; the works with rain, lightning, and thunder. It appeared Hiccup was heading out to sea to help bring in the fishing boats. Natalie smiled as she started inspecting fruits for sale, assuming they'd be dining at home for lunch and probably dinner. Natalie went to reach for an apple when she stopped suddenly feeling a sharp pain. Natalie shook it off and continued, but it happened again and again. Natalie winced placing a hand on her belly, taking a few breaths. However; it was too much, and Natalie knew she was in labor.

"Come on, boys," Natalie told them as they began heading for the house. Natalie didn't make it far before she whimpered in pain, gently lowering to her knees and sitting on her legs.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Garth asked.

"I'm…Fine, baby," Natalie tried to assure her eldest son. Lightheart whined for her rider lightly. "It's okay, girl…" Natalie panted a bit. Lightheart was not convinced but didn't want to leave Natalie by herself.

"Natalie?" Astrid asked, hovering on Stormfly above her. "Are you alright?" Natalie shook her head as Stormfly landed, not far behind her was Heather and Fishlegs; then Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"What's wrong?" Heather inquired. Natalie laid her head against Lightheart, trying to breathe through the contractions.

"Ba-Baby is coming…" Natalie managed.

"Let's help her get to the house; then we can get Hiccup and Gothi," Snotlout suggested.

"Ruff, Tuff, keep the kids back," Astrid ordered. Lightheart ordered her babies to sit down and stay put. Astrid and Heather went to help Natalie up, but she yelled in pain, staying down.

"What's going on?" Stoick asked, strolling up.

"Natalie's in labor…" Fishlegs reported. "And I don't think we can move her…" he added.

Natalie shook her head. "N-No…You can't…My water broke, and I can already tell the baby's head is positioned for pushing…" she cringed.

"She can't give birth in the village square," Stoick said.

"Well, she can't walk either," Astrid informed.

"Has anyone gotten Hiccup?" Gobber asked, reaching the group as the forge was not far away. Lightheart rolled her eyes before raising her head and roaring out and firing a blast into the sky.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked.

"She's…Getting Toothless's attention…" Natalie panted. Not more than seconds laters; Toothless zipped in and landed as Hiccup got off his back and rushed to his wife's side. Natalie leaned into him, whimpering.

"Ssh…I'm here now…" Hiccup soothed. "Everything is okay…" he added. "We have time to get to the house?"

"Maybe…B-But I can't walk…" Natalie replied. Hiccup carefully scooped her into his arms as she held on to him. Hiccup walked towards his hut and set Natalie on the couch gently.

 _ **(Berk; Hiccup and Natalie's Hut)**_

"We'll get Gothi," Stoick offered as he and the others arrived.

"No time, Dad and Gothi is helping others right now," Hiccup stated while grabbed a bunch of stuff and setting it up as he'd done many other times when Natalie was in labor and about to give birth.

"C-Can we help?" Heather asked.

"No thanks; I got it. It's easier if I do it myself. Keep everyone out," Hiccup ordered.

"Yes, Chief," Gobber shoved the others out and closed the door. "Don't give me that look; he knows what he's doing," the man added with a huff before Natalie screamed in pain. Inside, Hiccup already got Natalie's leggings, skirt, and underwear off; then draped a blanket over her legs. With help from Toothless and Lightheart; the water was boiling, and Hiccup had his dagger and a bunch of towels ready beside him.

"I feel like I have to push…" Natalie said.

"Go for it," Hiccup told her as he got a towel in his lap, and another right next to him. Natalie held Hiccup's hand, yelling out as she pushed. "That's it, babe…I already see the head. We've got this, like the others…It should come easy," Hiccup encouraged as Natalie took a few breaths and pushed again. On the fourth; a cry filled the room. Natalie flopped back, panting as Hiccup quickly tied off the cord, cutting it with his dagger; then wrapped the child and started cleaning it off.

"Is…Is it alright?" Natalie managed.

"She is…" Hiccup whispered.

"What?" Natalie inquired. "What did you say?"

"She's alright, babe. And yes…I said she! A girl!" Hiccup's eyes lit up. "We have a girl!" he said excitedly. "Finally!" he said as Natalie laughed a bit. Hiccup finished everything and brought their daughter to Natalie so that she could feed her. Hiccup kissed his wife lovingly. Natalie returned the action, relaxing on the couch now as she took the newborn girl and began feeding her from the left breast. Hiccup cleaned everything up and headed for the door.

"How are Natalie and the baby?" Stoick asked instantly.

"Both perfect. Send word to the other Tribes that a new Heir has been born…" Hiccup smiled. "Boys…Come with me," Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd rushed to their father.

"Wait, tell us if girl or boy?!" Stoick inquired. Hiccup chuckled.

"You'll find out when everyone else does. You're in charge for the rest of the day," Hiccup said.

"Yes, Chief," Stoick bowed his head, knowing better than to ignore an order from his son, more so because he was the Chief now. Hiccup brought the boys into the hut, closing the door. Stoick cleared everyone away from the house and continued Hiccup's duties for the day, making sure that the first done was sending word to the other Tribes.

 **. . .**

 _ **(Saturday, July 22-Dusk)  
(Berk; Great Hall)**_

Word reached the Chieftains and their Heirs almost instantly as everyone planned their trip and arrived this morning. Hiccup was busy with his family, so Stoick took care of village-related things. Now, it was time; the reveal of the new Heir or Heiress or Berk, also, the name. Hiccup was over the moon to have a daughter, and it was hard to keep the secret, but that's how he wanted to do things. The boys were excited too; they got to meet their baby sister the day Natalie gave birth.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall as the doors finally opened, revealing Hiccup in first with Garth, Vigrid, and Sigurd. Natalie came in last, holding the wrapped child in her arms. The family made their way to the front of the Great Hall and stood before the Tribe and guests.

"Welcome, everyone," Hiccup greeted once the room was quiet. "Now, I'm sure everyone is anxious to meet the new addition, so I won't waste time in doing so," he continued as Natalie carefully handed Hiccup their daughter. "I'd like for everyone to meet the newest Hairy Hooligan and member of the Clan Haddock; Magna Haddock; Fourth Heiress of Berk," Hiccup announced, turning his arms so that everyone could see the little girl in his arms. The baby was almost the spitting image of Natalie; black hair and purple eyes, but had Hiccup's eye shape, freckles, and nose.

"You got your girl, son," Stoick chuckled. "She's beautiful,"

"Thanks, Dad. But I can tell ya right now that Magna is not the first of mine and Natalie's children, and she likely won't be the last," Hiccup chuckled as Natalie blushed, but laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Congratulations!" someone yelled. This went on at random, and everyone got a chance to see little Magna up close and present gifts for the child. And of course, there was a feast to celebrate the event. Natalie and Hiccup sat together with their family, watching everything take place. There was smiles, laughter, talking, eating, and drinking; nothing was better than this.

"Hiccup?" Natalie said.

"Yes, Milady," Hiccup replied.

"I wanted to thank you, again, for all of this…You made it possible," Natalie mentioned lightly.

"This wasn't me, babe. This was us. Us refusing to adhere to the laws and traditions. Us deciding how to live our lives. Us making a life for ourselves. This. All this…Is you and me, Natalie. As I've always told you…Everything will be alright-," Hiccup started as Natalie nodded, smiling.

"As long as we're together," Natalie and Hiccup said together before sharing a long, passionate, and deep kiss.

 **~Author's Note;** _And this is the end of As Long As We're Together, folks! Kept it short and sweet this time, instead of my usual 50+ chapters. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the story, and guess what? I've already got three chapters pre-typed for the next story. It'll be a Modern Toothless and Hiccup one. I'll have it posted by the end of the week, hopefully. Thank you for all the continued support, and see you again soon! Thank you- Nightstar._


End file.
